Buried on the Inside
by redsandman99
Summary: There's good news and bad news," James told Jeff. "The good news is, Mark's alive and well. The bad news is, he's the old Mark, not your Mark. "There's a difference?" Jeff asked. James nodded. "Oh yeah Jeffey. There's a BIG difference."
1. Chapter 1

Mark knew that he was going to regret getting talked into coming out to the bar after the show. He was sitting alone at the table he and the others had all grabbed to begin with, and he was already regretting it. He was the only sober one out of the entrie group and that meant that any attempts he made to reel everyone in were surely going to be met with resistance from all sides. Normally he just accepted it as being "Poppa Mark", but tonight he really wasn't in the mood to deal with it.

"Come on Marky, drink up," Glenn slurred out. He slid the bottle of tequila across the table, spilling some of it in the process. "You can't be the only sober one here. What fun is that?"

"The fun will be us actually getting back to our hotel rooms sometime tonight," Mark replied, taking the tequila bottle only to make sure it stayed out of Glenn's reach. His little half brother had had more than enough for one night. "One of us needs to be the designated driver."

"The what?" Glenn said in confusion. He shook his head and wagged his finger at Mark. "You need to lighten up Marky. This serious stuff is not good for you."

Mark sighed impatiently. It wasn't that he was trying to stop everyone from having fun. If he had wanted to do that, he would have hit them all over the head and then tied them up so they wouldn't have been able to go out and party. But Phil had refused to come along and be the designated driver, so Mark was stuck in that role. If he didn't take care of everyone, there was no telling where they would all be waking up in the morning. "I am light," he finally told Glenn. "I'm light as a fucking feather."

Glenn snorted. "Don't flatter yourself fat ass."

Mark glared at him. "Excuse me? I'm a fat ass? What have you been smoking lately you tubby shit head?"

Glenn shook his head and looked around the club. "Look at Legacy," he said with a laugh. "They're a bunch of sluts."

Mark looked to where Glenn was looking. How could he not with a statement like that? He sighed when he saw that Legacy were basically dry humping each other out on the dance floor. "Oh good God," he muttered. "I did not need to see that."

"They're going to rape each other," Glenn announced happily. He tipped back in his chair and would have fallen over if Mark had not caught him.

"Okay, that's it," Mark said. He hauled Glenn up to his feet. "When you're falling over drunk, that means everyone else is even worse off than you are. We're going back to the hotel."

"No!" Glenn whined. "That's rude to the other peoples in the club."

"Glenn, you are drunk. You don't call the shots here. I--" Mark stopped talking when he caught sight of something all the way across the club. "Oh crap. That's going to cause a riot." Jeff was up on the bar, his shirt missing completely and from the way he was dancing, it was apparent the jeans were going to be lost soon enough too. "Glenn stay here," Mark ordered. "I need to save Jeff from getting raped by oogling onlookers."

"Okey dokey then," Glenn said happily. He was so out of it that he was just going to go along with whatever Mark said. "Rescue your lover boy and leave me here all alone. I see how it is."

Mark rolled his eyes as he pushed his way through the crowd. Jeff was not his lover boy. Sure he was aware that Jeff had a crush on him, but nothing had ever really happened between them. It wasn't because Mark didn't necessarily want to; it was just that he didn't think it was wise for him to act on an impulse when he had a psycho boyfriend at home who had more issues with sharing than a five year old with a new toy. _Besides, Jeff is better off not with me,_ he told himself. _It saves him from James and it saves him from all of my baggage._

"Out of the way!" Mark yelled at the crowd gathered around the bar. He roughly shoved the people who would not get the fuck out of the way. "Coming through! Move it or lose your heads!"

"Mark!" Jeff yelled happily. He waved his hands eagerly. "Come dance with me Mark!"

"I'm not going to dance Jeff," Mark replied. He reached out towards Jeff. "Come on down from there. We're going back to the hotel."

"But I don't wanna!" Jeff whined.

"I don't care. Now get down from there! You're making a scene."

"Hey, if the boy doesn't want to go, let him stay here and finish his little show," one of the onlookers said.

Mark gave that man such a murderous glare that the guy and everyone else quickly backed the hell away. _James would be so proud right now._ "Jeff, you've got one more chance to get down from there on your own," Mark warned the younger man.

Jeff shook his head. "I wanna dance more!" he insisted. "I'm all sexy and pretty and I'm gonna show my body off! So there!" He stuck his tongue out childishly.

Mark shook his head. He couldn't deny that Jeff had a tight little body on him, but if he let Jeff keep this up, Jeff was going to find himself being raped before the night was over. Despite the protests from everyone around him (and that did include Jeff), he snatched Jeff off the bar and began carrying him away. "Matt!" he yelled as he spotted the older Hardy nearby with Jay, Adam and Evan. "We're going! Get your asses in gear!"

Jeff whined and pounded his fists into Mark's back. "Let me go!" he whined. "Mark this isn't fair! I want to dance and get attentions from people."

"Those people you were trying to get attentions from are dirty whores who will give you a disease if you're not careful," Mark replied. He motioned for Glenn to follow him out of the club as he approached the door. "Those are not the people you want attentions from."

"Well then who should I want attentions from?" Jeff asked. He stopped hitting Mark and wrapped his arms around him. "Do you want me to want them from you Mark? Cuz I can manage that."

Mark sighed. Jeff had the tendency to get affectionate when he was drunk and tonight wasn't going to be an exception. He got them outside before setting Jeff down on his own two feet. "The only thing you need affections from is your pillow," he replied. "I'm taking you back to the hotel so you can sleep this off."

"Don't wanna sleep," Jeff protested. He stretched his arms out. "The night's young Mark! There's still time to party!"

"Jeff, it's two in the morning, you've lost your shirt, your pants are undone and you're so drunk that you don't even know where you are," Mark said gently. "It's time to go to the hotel and sleep."

"No no no no no."

"Yes yes yes yes yes yes."

"No no no no no no."

"Yes yes y--wait, what am I doing? Jeff, you're going back to the hotel whether you like it or not and that's final."

Jeff pouted and kicked him in the shin. "Meanie! I don't like no more!" He kicked Mark again and then began storming off into the street.

Mark stood completely still, actually kind of shocked that those kicks hurt a little bit. But he quickly shook that off and went chasing after Jeff. "Jeff get back here," he said. He caught Jeff in the middle of the street and turned him around. "I--"

Jeff practically jumped up and kissed him, taking him completely off guard. For a moment his lips barely reacted at all and he thought about pushing Jeff away. But Jeff whimpered and held on to him even more tightly, which just caused him to give in and start kissing Jeff back. Mark started getting lost in the kiss, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw this car coming out from absolutely nowhere. It was going as fast as a car could go and his mind barely had time to process that the driver was probably drunk. Without even thinking, he shoved Jeff as hard as he could. Jeff stumbled back and fell down and there was a good news/bad news situation. The good news was that Jeff didn't get hit. The bad news was, Mark did. His first instinct to protect Jeff cost him dearly. The car hit him full force and not only did his newly replaced hip hit the bumper, but his head smashed up against the windshield and then he was flying through the air. It all felt like it was going in slow motion and while he was out cold before he hit the ground again, one final thought did manage to make it into his brain.

James was going to kick his ass for being dumb enough to get hit by a car.


	2. Chapter 2

James had just settled into bed when he heard his phone go off. Rubbing his eyes, he looked over and saw that it was not on its uusual resting place, which was the desk right by his bed. "Cooper! Go find my phone!"

"Connor! Go find Daddy's phone!" Cooper immediately yelled.

James rolled his eyes. There was absolutely no reason why Cooper couldn't get the phone all by himself. The only excuse his oldest son had was that he was completely and totally lazy. "Just somebody answer the mother fucking phone!" he yelled in annoyance. "It might be Mark!"

There was a couple minutes of silence and then Connor came running into James's room at full speed. "It's Glenn!" he announced as he handed James the phone. "He wants to talk to you."

James sighed. He didn't really want to talk to Glenn. He had wanted to talk to Mark because he wanted some phone sex before going to sleep. "Crispy Critter, this better be important," he said as he took the phone from Connor.

"On the scale of one to a hundred, how homicidal do you feel at the moment?" Glenn asked, completely ignoring the fact that he had been called Crispy Critter, which was a nickname he absolutely hated.

James shrugged. "I don't know. I'm kind of sleepy so I'm only at a twenty at the moment. Why do you care?"

"Well um....there was a...fuck there was an accident."

"What kind of accident?" James asked. He didn't like the tone in Glenn's voice.

"Um...Mark he um....fuck, I do not want to be the one who has to tell you this."

James sat straight up. All he could picture was Mark breaking his neck during a match. "What happened?" he asked. "God damn it Glenn, just tell me!"

"Mark got hit by a car," Glenn said quickly, obviously worried that James was going to kill the messenger. "We're at the hospital now and we don't know how he is. The doctors haven't come out and told us anything yet."

"Which hospital?" James asked. He wasn't even going to begin yelling at Glenn yet. No, he would do that when he was face to face with his the Big Red Machine. The only reason he was waiting was because he wanted to hit people while he did that yelling.

"Mercy Hospital up here in Sacramento. James I--"

James just hung up on Glenn. He didn't want to hear anymore. "Put your shoes on," he told Connor. "We're going to Sacramento."

"Okey dokey Smokey," Connor said happily. He ran out of the room and nearly collided with Cooper, who was coming to see what was going on. "Get your shoes on Coop Coop! We're going to Sacramento!"

"First of all, don't call me that," Cooper said. He hated that nickname and Connor knew that. But everyone knew that Connor did not actually care that Cooper hated that nickname with a passion. "Second of all, why are we going to Sacramento?"

"Mark got hit by a car," James said, slipping his combat boots on and grabbing his leather jacket. He still had on his ancient AC/DC shirt and pajama bottoms, but he wasn't going to change into anything else. That would just waste more time.

Cooper let out a snort.

James glared at his oldest son. "Excuse me? What was that?"

"Nothing," Cooper said. "I didn't do anything."

James continued glaring until Cooper sighed and went to go put his shoes on. "Damn kids," James muttered under his breath. "They're always doing something to annoy the fuck out of me." He put his cell phone into his coat pocket and then headed downstairs to the kitchen. "Keys keys keys--oh there they are." He grabbed them off microwave. "Cooper get the keys to your bike!"

"Can't we take my truck instead?" Cooper yelled back.

"No! The bikes are faster!"

"Well then Connor is riding with you! He pinches my nipples every time he rides with me."

James stopped in his tracks and moved his mouth for a few seconds, trying to find the words to respond to that but not being able to. "He does _what?_" he finally managed to get out.

Connor skipped into the kitchen and giggled. "Purple nurples are cool."

James sighed. "Fine!" he yelled at Cooper. "He'll ride with me." He glared at Connor. "You keepy our hands to yourself. If I get a purple nurple, you're not living to see your next birthday."

Connor giggled again. "Okay Daddy. Whatever you say."

_Ironically, it's the crazy son who listens better. Oh well, I'll think about that shit later. Right now, Marky needs me._ James made sure he grabbed a knife before going anywhere else. Whoever had hit Mark was not going to live very long once he found out their idenity. He was going to make damn sure of that.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff squirmed around in his chair impatiently. It had been a couple of hours since Mark had been rushed to the hospital and the doctors were still working on him. "Why can't the doctors hurry?" he asked Matt. "I need to know how Mark is right now."

Matt squeezed his hand tightly. "Jeff if the doctors hurry, then they might make a mistake. And a mistake could really cost Mark. You don't want that, do you?"

Jeff shook his head. That was the last thing he wanted. He already felt bad enough as it was. It was his fault Mark had gotten hit. If he hadn't run out into the street like an idiot and distracted Mark with that kiss, this wouldn't have happened.

Chris frowned. "Jeff are you blaming yourself?"

Jeff just looked down at his feet.

Matt sighed. "Jeff it's not your fault. That driver was even more drunk than you were. He had no business getting behind the wheel of a car."

Jeff wasn't convinced. He began chewing on one of the strands of his hair, thinking about how long he had been trying to work up the courage to kiss Mark. He had pictured it going a thousand different ways, but never in his wildest dreams had he ever thought that Mark would get hit by a car. That had not been a part of the plan at all.

"Dude, why do you keep looking at the door like a monster is going to be coming through it?" Cody asked Glenn.

Glenn shook his head. "You'll find out soon enough," was all he said.

Jeff rested his head against Matt's shoulder. Normally he would be asking Glenn what he meant by that, but at the moment, he couldn't bring himself to give a shit.

Matt took Jeff's hair out of his mouth and put it on his shoulder. "You're too old to be chewing on your hair like that Jeffro," he said quietly.

Jeff responded to that by starting to chew on his fingernails instead.

Matt just sighed and stopped fighting with Jeff. The next couple of hours felt like years. Jeff was sure God was just mocking him by making it take this long. Finally, just as he felt like he was truly going to go insane, a doctor came out to talk to him. "Family of Mark Callaway?"

"That's us," Glenn said. "How is he?"

The doctor sighed. "Well his right arm and three ribs are broken, but those are the least of his injuries. There was a bit of internal bleeding that looked to be pretty serious, but we were able to stop that. Unfortunately, he did suffer massive head trauma and that is our main concern at the moment. We have him in recovery right now and we're hoping he wakes up soon, but the longer he doesn't, the chances of him actually doing that will lower."

Jeff bit his lower lip. That was not the news he had wanted to hear. He had been hoping to hear that Mark was just fine and already awake and everything. Was that realistic? Well yeah, but Jeff didn't want to be realistic at the moment. He wanted to be optimistic.

"Can we see him?" Randy asked.

The doctor nodded. "Right this way."

Jeff grabbed on to Matt for support as they followed the doctor to Mark's room. When they got there, he felt like his legs would give out from under him. Mark looked so broken laying there in his hospital bed. His face was bruised and swollen, his forehead was all bandaged up and his right arm was in a cast. Underneath the blanket and the paper thin robes were probably even more bruises that Jeff didn't want to see.

"Damn," Ted said under his breath. "He looks terrible."

Jeff began taking a step into the room but stopped when he heard lots of yelling in the waiting room. Something about it just kind of stopped him in his tracks, even though he had no reason to believe it concerned him at all.

Until Glenn sighed and shook his head that is. "Oh boy, here comes the Psycho Parade. This is going to get ugly in a hurry."


	3. Chapter 3

"Where is he?" James nearly shouted. He nearly knocked over several other patients and a couple small children over, but he didn't seem to give a damn. "Glenn! Where is my Marky?"

Glenn sighed and rubbed his eyes. James was making an even bigger scene than what he had expected. While he was glad that the psycho actually cared for someone besides himself, the poor innocent bystanders did not need to be punished for being at the wrong place at the wrong time. "James calm down for a second!" he ordered as he walked towards the killer. "Screaming and getting violent isn't going to help anything."

James stopped to glare at him. "You! How could you let this happen?"

"Me? How is this my fault? I wasn't even there when he got hit!"

"Exactly! You didn't keep a close enough eye on him! Now my Marky is hurt and I'm holding you personally responsible until I get a hold of that fucking driver!"

"Yes Dad, let's yell about that last part so the whole hospital can hear," Cooper said sarcastically. "Hell, let's make sure the entire fucking block can hear you."

Glenn winced when he saw the absolutely murderous look James gave Cooper. James didn't normally give those kinds of looks to his kids, which meant he was really past a point of no return at the moment.

"Glenn? Who is this guy?"

Glenn turned around to see everyone else standing behind him. Cody had been the one to ask the question. Glenn took a deep breath before answering. He was perfectly aware of what Jeff and Mark had been doing right before the accident and he hated to be the one to actually reveal this. James had been a subject that he and Mark had avoided talking about in front of their friends, mainly because they both thought it would be better that way. James was dangerous and unpredictable at best, and Glenn was afraid to think of what could possibly happen if it was revealed that Jeff had kissed Mark right in the middle of the street. Glenn could handle taking the heat from James about the accident; Jeff would likely get his head taken off--literally.

James had overheard the question and decided to answer before Glenn did. "I'm Mark's boyfriend," he snapped. "And I'm also going to be the guy kicking some ass if I don't get told what room my Marky is in."

Jeff's jaw dropped open in shock. "Boyfriend?" he squeaked out.

Chris and Matt exchanged worried looks while Legacy all just stared at James in confusion.

"I take it you guys never told them," Cooper said wisely.

Glenn shook his head. "James is not exactly my favorite subject in the world."

"Fuck you mother fucker!" James snapped as he flipped Glenn off.

"Fuck you too Lawson," Glenn replied. It wasn't like he hated James or anything, but he didn't have as high of tolerance for him as Mark obviously did.

Connor began jumping around and dancing. "Fuck you fuck you fuck you! Fuck you fuck you fuck you!"

Jeff looked down at his feet and kind of backed away. He obviously not taking the news well and James was noticing that. Knowing that James wasn't the kind to let something like that go, Glenn grabbed him and lead him to Mark's room. "He likes Mark," he explained, hoping that if he just told the killer some of the truth that the subject would be dropped. "He didn't know about you and it's just been something he's had his hear set on for awhile. Mark never got around to breaking the news to him."

James snorted. "He kissed Mark, didn't he?"

Glenn stopped right in his tracks. "How--"

"Come on, I know a guilty look when I see one. Besides, as for as twinks go, that little bitch is Mark's type."

"He's also Daddy's type," Connor said under his breath.

Glenn ignored that scary thought and brought James and the boys into Mark's room. James froze when he saw the condition Mark was in. "Son of a bitch," Lawson muttered.

"Damn," Cooper said under his breath. Even he looked taken aback by the condition that Mark was in, and he even didn't like the Deadman. "Someone really did a number on him."

"Technically the car was the one that did the number on him," Glenn pointed out before he could stop himself. He immediately shut his mouth afterwards, kind of afraid James was going to just go ahead and cut out his tongue. But James didn't even look at him. He just walked over to Mark and sat down in the chair right next to the bed.

There was a long moment of silence before James asked the big question. "How bad is it?" he asked in a voice so quiet that Glenn almost didn't hear him.

Glenn sighed. "It's pretty bad," he admitted. "The thing they're really afraid of right now is him slipping into a coma, which he might have done already. Basically, if he doesn't wake up soon, then the less likely it'll be that he'll wake up at all."

Connor whimpered and hugged Cooper. James's face didn't change at all. He just kept a neutral looking mask on, although Glenn had known him long enough to see the signs of the internal breakdown going on. Part of him wanted to do something comforting for James; after all, James probably loved Mark more than himself. But he was also kind of worried what kind of reaction that sign of comfort would get.

Nobody really moved or said anything for awhile. Jeff and the others all came back eventually, but they stayed absolutely quiet until Ted couldn't take it anymore. "So uh...how long have you been with Mark?" he asked.

"Since forever," James replied.

Matt glared at Glenn, probably furious that Jeff's feelings had been allowed to get this far. Glenn gave both Matt and Jeff an apologetic look. It wasn't like he had wanted to have Jeff get hurt. He had just thought that it was Mark's place to talk about James.

James grabbed on to Mark's hand and then whispered something into his ear that nobody else could hear. Then he gave Mark a kiss. For a moment after that kiss, time seemed to stand still. Then Mark's eyes snapped open.

"Holy shit!" Chris said under his breath.

"Damn Daddy, you're good," Cooper said, clearly impressed.

James grinned. "Mark?"

Mark looked at James. "Lawson?"

"Yeah?"

He frowned and looked at Glenn. "Crispy critter?"

Normally Glenn despised that nickname but tonight he was glad to hear it. "Yeah?"

Mark still looked confused. "Why do you two look so old?" His eyes fell on the others. "And who the fuck are you people?"

Glenn's eyes widened. _Oh boy. That's not good._


	4. Chapter 4

_Come on Marky, wake up. Come back and be with me. Please...I need you._ The words James had just spoken moments ago when he had whispered in Mark's ear kept replaying themselves over and over again as he stared in Mark in disbelief. Mark was awake but he was definitely not himself. He looked more like an injured animal who was going to start attacking because it was corner. "Marky?" James said slowly, knowing full well that someone should go get a doctor but unable to order to go do that. "Do you remember getting hit by the car?"

Mark turned to face James so fast that it could have given him whiplash. "You hit me with a car?" he nearly roared. "Damn it to hell Lawson! I knew teaching you to drive was a bad idea!"

"What the hell is he babbling about?" Coooper asked.

James ignored the question. "I did not hit you with a car!" he told Mark. "Some asshole drunk driver did."

Mark frowned. "But why do you and Glenn look so fucking old? And seriously, who the fuck are these other fuckers?"

"Uh....Mark?" Matt said slowly. "What year is it?"

Mark glared at Matt. "How the fuck do you know my name?" he asked.

"Would you just please answer the question?" Glenn said quickly.

"It's 1980 dumbass," Mark snapped. "What the fuck year do you think it is?"

James and Glenn exchanged looks. This was definitely not good. Not only had Mark forgotten the past almost thirty years, but he had basically reverted back to the asshole he had been at sixteen. Now while James loved Mark no matter what, sixteen year old Mark wasn't exactly the type of person who was good with people. In fact, Mark at this age was downright terrible with them. "Mark, I hate to tell you this, but it's not 1980," James said slowly. "It's 2009."

Mark just stared at him, blinking like there was no tomorrow. "That's not even funny Lawson," he finally said. "I have not been out that long. Don't even lie to me."

James shook his head. "I'm not lying to you. You haven't been in a coma for twenty nine years, but I'm pretty sure you've got some sort of amnesia."

"So I've forgotten over half of my life?" Mark asked unhappily. He groaned. "Damn it, how fucking hard did I hit my head?"

"Way too hard apparently," James replied. He grabbed Mark's hand and squeezed it tightly. "We'll figure out a way to fix you though."

"Yeah sure, whatever," Mark said. He obviously didn't believe James.

"Okay, before I get the doctor, let's take care of one more thing," Glenn said quickly. He looked rather apprehensive and James didn't exactly blame him. Mark and Glenn hadn't exactly liked each other as teenagers, so this was an unpleasant reminder of the way things used to be for the Big Red Machine. "This is Cooper, the result of a drunken one night stand between you and Annabelle..."

Mark's eyes widened. "I have a kid?"

"You have several actually," Cooper replied. "A couple with Sara and a couple more with some bitch I've never met. But since James has been more of a father than you've ever been, you can feel free to stay the hell away from me."

"You can see how well you've done with him," James said in amusement.

"And this is Connor, Annabelle and James's incestuous love child," Glenn said, moving them right along. "And these people you kept yelling at are Jeff, Matt, Chris, Randy, Cody, and Ted. We work with them."

"Doing what exactly?" Mark asked. "Am I like a pimp or something and these are the hos?"

"We're wrestlers," Chris said, clearly not liking the being called a ho. We work for the WWE."

"The what?"

"It's what the WWF is called now," James quickly explained. "You wrestle as the Undertaker."

Mark went quiet again. "I'm the _what?_" he said in disbelief.

"I'm just going to get the doctor," Glenn said. "Maybe he'll know how to get your memory back Marky Mark."

"What did you just call me?" Mark growled. He got even angrier when Glenn kept walking away. "Where do you think you are going? You come back here this instant!" He tried to get out of bed so he could chase after his half brother but his injuries still proved that he wasn't going to be able to do that for quite awhile. "Fuck! Fuck fuck fuckity fuck!"

"Mark?" Jeff said hesitantly, stepping forward towards the bed. He looked worried about the pain Mark was in, which was something that was not lost on James.

Mark looked up at Jeff. For a moment, it looked like he was going to rip the younger man's head right off his shoulders, but to James's surprise, Mark didn't start yelling like a madman. He just looked confused as hell by the concern Jeff was showing him. "Why the fuck are you looking at me like that?" he asked. "Jesus Christ, you're looking at me like you're in love with me or something."

Jeff turned bright red. "I....I...I just...um..."

"Oh wonderful, the twink stutters," Mark said as he rolled his eyes. He looked up at James. "Go get me some fucking pain pills. I'm fucking dying here."

"What do you say?" James asked.

"NOW!"

At that moment, Glenn came back with the doctor. Matt grabbed Jeff and the other wrestlers and Cooper and Connor all exited the room. Jeff didn't seem ready to leave, but Matt seemed to think it was for the best. James didn't exactly disagree with that. "Doc, I'm not a doctor but he's got some kind of amnesia," James announced after the others had left. "I think its time to fix his brain."

The doctor took a small flashlight out of his pocket and shined the light into Mark's eyes. "We'll do our best sir, but as I explained earlier, the injuries he suffered to his brain were quite severe."

"So he's never going to get his memory back?" Glenn asked gloomily.

"I never said that. That is a possibility, but it's not necessarily the case. He could start regaining some of his memories in a manner of days, or it could take weeks or months for something to start coming back to him. We'll do what we can, but--"

Mark knocked the flashlight out of the doctor's hands. "The only thing you are going to be doing is getting me some pain pills," he growled in his most threatening voice. "Whatever you've got me on now is not doing the trick."

The doctor looked frightened by Mark's tone. "I'll um...I'll be right back," he said quickly.

Glenn shook his head as the doctor left. "I just love your people skills big brother. They are just so entertaining."

Mark grunted and rested his head on his pillow. "Fuck, I'll never be able to remember anything if my head keeps hurting like this. I can't even concentrate right now."

James sighed as he got on the bed with Mark. "Don't worry about that right now. I'll help you remember later. You just rest and I'll send the boys out to go find the fuck that ran you over in the first place."

Mark raised his eyebrows. "The boys kill people?"

"Yup. But they won't kill this fucker. They'll just bring him to you to kill."

"What does Annabelle think about that?"

James bit his lip. Even though he knew that question had to come sometime, it still wasn't a pleasant experience to be asked about it. "She died eighteen years ago," he said quietly. "She uh...got cancer and we thought she had it beat but then it came back and it got in her liver and that pretty much sealed her fate."

"Oh." Mark looked like he didn't know what the hell to say to that. "Was I there with you?"

"Not when she actually died. You were on the road wrestling. Her death was actually a lot quicker than what we expected. One morning she just took this really bad turn for the worse and about a half hour before you showed up, she was gone.

"Damn. That's fucked up." Mark rested his head on James's shoulder. "So am I good at the wrestling thing?"

James grinned a little. Even with amnesia, Mark knew when to change the subject. That was nice. "Yeah, you're pretty good. Tell him he's good Glenn."

"Do I gotta?" Glenn whined.

James glared at him before he sighed in defeat. "Okay fine then. Mark, you are good. There James, are you happy?"

"I'm estatic." James looked at Mark. "What do you think?"

Mark just frowned at Glenn. "Why the fuck did you shave your head? Now you look like someone beat you with an ugly stick."

"Hey!"

James shook his head. It was just like old times again. If he could get scared he would almost be frightened by that. _Mark's other friends need to be afraid though. They need to be very, very, VERY afraid cuz Poppa Mark is gone and Angry Mark is here and he's staying for awhile._


	5. Chapter 5

"Dude, one of us should say something to Jeff."

"I think he wants to be left alone."

"We can't leave him alone though. He's blaming himself and I don't want him doing that. It wasn't his fault."

"I know you do honey, but no matter what you say right now, he's going to think that it's his fault. You know how he is."

Jeff curled up more on his bed and put one his pillows over his head. He hated it when Matt and Chris talked about him like he wasn't even in the same room they were in. It made him feel like a child, which was not what he needed at the moment. He felt bad enough as it was. Mark had not only been hit by a car because of the kiss they shared, but he also had amnesia and had forgotten over half his life. To say Jeff felt guilty about that would have been an understatement. He literally felt like he couldn't breathe. No matter how many times he told himself that the driver of the car was to blame, he couldn't get past the guilt he was placing on himself.

"Jeff?" Matt said hesitantly, placing one of his hands on Jeff's shoulder.

"Go away," Jeff said, not wanting to even look at his own brother. How could Matt not think this was his fault? He got stupidly drunk and unbelievablely wreckless...hell, besides the fact that he put Mark in the situation to get hit by that car, he kissed a man who already had a lover! He was a damn homewrecker!

"Jeff please, don't do this to yourself," Matt begged. He tried to yank the pillow off of Jeff's head. "You know I hate it when you beat yourself up like this."

"I deserve it," Jeff muttered.

"No you do not," Matt insisted. "Now stop this nonsense right now."

Jeff took the pillow off his own head and sat up. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" he asked. "I don't want you to try to make me feel better."

"I told him that, but he never listens to me," Chris said helpfully.

Matt turned back to glare at his boyfriend. "That is not helping right now," he said angrily. "You're supposed to be helping right now, not being a jackass."

Chris looked offended. "I wasn't being a jackass! You're the jackass for trying to force him to feel better when he would rather be unhappy!"

As Matt and Chris began bickering back and forth, Jeff got off the bed and went out to the hotel room balcony. The sun was actually starting to come up now and the people driving by below him were going to work. It just dawned on him that he had litterally been awake all night. He felt completely exhausted, but he knew he wasn't going to get any sleep even if he tried. It wasn't even because of Matt and Chris arguing like two little kids. That was such a common occurance that he could sleep through that with no problem. But with his mind going at a million miles an hour, there was no way he was even going to get something that resembled sleep.

With shaky hands, he took his lighter and a cigarette out of his pocket. He stuck the cigarette in his mouth and then tried to light it. His hands were shaking so much though that he couldn't get the damn thing lit though. _Stupid STUPID thing! Damn it to mother fucking hell..._

"Those things are going to kill you one day," Chris said, joining Jeff out on the balcony.

Jeff just shrugged and kept trying to get his cigarette lit up. But he kept failing miserably, which just pissed him off even more.

"Here, let me help you," Chris said with a sigh. He took the lighter out of Jeff's hand and ignited he cigarette within seconds.

"Thanks," Jeff muttered. He took a long drag from the cancer stick and leaned back against the wall. "Why isn't Matt out here bugging me?"

"I pushed him into the bathroom and barricaded the door shut."

Jeff raised an eyebrow. "Some boyfriend you are."

"Well it's for his own good," Chris said with a shrug. "He needs to learn that when someone doesn't want to hear something, it's best just to shut your mouth, even though what you're trying to tell that person is the truth."

That was Chris's ever so subtle way of saying that what happened to Mark wasn't Jeff's fault. Jeff compeltely disregarded it of course. He really didn't want to hear it at all. He just kept smoking is cigarette, trying to somehow calm himself down at least a little bit. _Oh God, I'll take it back. I'll take that kiss back and never dwell on my feelings again if Mark can just get his memories back and be himself again._

XXXXXXXXX

When Mark woke up the next morning, he was still in pain and he still didn't remember anything he had forgotten. Groaning, he looked over at James. The psycho was still fast asleep. Sighing, he looked over at Glenn, who was holding some weird fucking device in his hands. "What in the blue hell is that?" he asked.

Glenn looked back at him in surprise. "What?"

Mark pointed to the thing he was holding. "That! What is it?"

"It's a dvd player," Glenn said slowly.

"What in the blue hell is a dvd?" Mark asked. "Why don't you just use a fucking VCR?"

Glenn just stared at Mark before shaking his head. "Damn bro, I've just totally forgotten how much that amnesia has affected you. They don't even make VCRs anymore unless it comes in a combo with a dvd player. People either watch dvds or blu-ray discs now."

Mark stared at Glenn like he had grown a second head. "Well what the fuck was wrong with a VCR?"

"It's just technology bro. You should see the video games they have out now. It's come a long way since Pong." Glenn finished hooking up the dvd player and put one of the dvd thingies into it. "I grabbed your Tombstone dvd, which has a whole bunch of your matches on it," he explained. "I thought maybe if you watched it it would help you remember stuff."

Mark was actually impressed with that. "Wow, you came up with a plan that didn't suck? Did you actually get smarter as the years went by or is this just dumb luck?"

Glenn rolled his eyes. "Oh how I did not miss this bullshit," he muttered. He sat down in the chair next to Mark's bed. "Listen asshole, just sit back and watch this shit. I--"

"No, I don't want the baby in my tummy," James muttered sleepily, causing both Glenn and Mark to look in him. "Put it in Mark's tummy. He should be the pregnant one."

Mark shook his head. Apparently James still said weird ass shit when he slept talked. "Wake up dill hole," Mark ordered, slapping James upside the head. "Nobody here is fucking having a baby, so get that dumbass thought out of your head."

James opened his eyes and blinked a few times. "You didn't have to hit me," he complained, rubbing the side of his head. "That shit hurts."

"Oh no it doesn't you pussy," Mark replied. "You need to watch my--" He stopped mid-sentence as he saw himself on TV. "Why in the blue hell am I wearing those big purple gloves?"

"Uh....cuz you felt like it?" Glenn said with a shrug.

Mark tilted his head to the side. He knew already that this was just going to be really fucking weird. "I look like a mother fucking zombie! Did I eat people's brains in the ring? Was that my thing?"

"No," James replied. "You were...no, _are_ the Undertaker. You take people's souls."

"Oh." Mark kept watch the dvd play, frowning even more when the first match came on. "Who the fuck is Hulk Hogan?" he asked. "And why is he wearing yellow? It looks like he pissed all over his underwear."

James let out a loud snort. "Oh God, I almost forgot 1980 was before Hulkamania started. Glenn, why do you explain it to him?"

"Me? Why do I have to do it?" Glenn asked. "It's not like he's really going to listen to me anyway."

"Kill him!" Mark yelled, scaring the shit out of James and Glenn. "Kill him! Kill that son of a bitch! Rip his fucking head off!" He growled as the TV him did not do what he said. "What in the hell are you doing you idiot? Just rip his spine out! You'll get the title that way!"

Glenn winced. "Maybe I should take this out."

"Do it and die Crispy," Mark snarled. "We're gonna watch me destroy people and you are going to like it!"

Nobody dared to argue with him, which pleased him. _Ha ha, I still fucking got it. At least I still know how to lay down the mother fucking law._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Connor rubbed his eyes sleepily as Cooper got back into the car. He hadn't even been aware that he had fallen asleep. "Where did ya go?" he asked his older brother.

Cooper smirked. "I was out doing a little recon."

"What?"

Cooper rolled his eyes. "Alonzo Daniels is the guy who ran over Mark. Currently, he's in the first floor of the jail and he's going to stay in his cell until they try to take him to court Tuesday morning."

"Try?"

"Yup. They're going to start taking him, but believe me, they're not going to make it." Cooper grinned. "Wanna guess why?"

Connor grinned back at him. "We're going to intercept him then?"

"Oh yeah."

"Sweet." Connor looked out the window and saw that there was a 7-11 just down the street. "Ooohhh, I want a slurpee! Get me a slurpee Cooper!"

"But I don't want--"

"Slurpee! Slurpee! Slurpee! Sl--"

"Okay okay! I'll get you the slurpee! Are you happy now?"

"Yes." Connor kissed Cooper on the cheek. "I love you."

"Oh go to hell."

"You first baby." Connor began dancing around in his seat. _I'm gonna get a slurpee. I'm gonna get a slurpee. I'm gonna get a slurpee..._

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Damn it, now I want a slurpee...oh well. Anyways, I've got a new poll up on my profile page so go ahead and check it out please :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm not sure if I should do this," Jeff said nervously. He was in the backseat of the car while Matt was driving and Chris was up front, playing with the radio. "What if he started to remember stuff and he's mad at me? Or what if he doesn't have any of his memory back and he freaks out on us? Or what if--"

"Jeffro you got to stop that," Matt said gently, doing his best to mask the irritation he was starting to feel towards his sibling. "You're driving yourself crazy with the "what ifs". Mark needs us now more than ever and if you love him as much as I know you do, then you'll man up and go through with this."

Jeff glared at his older brother. "That's not even fair Matty. You know how unfair that is."

"It's not unfair," Matt insisted. "It's just the truth."

"Damn it," Chris said, getting very angry with the radio. "Where did all the good music go?" He looked at Matt. "What did you do to the good music?"

Matt gave his boyfriend an incredulous look. "Me? I didn't do anything! I don't control what's played on the radio."

"Sure you do. You are the great and powerful Matthew Moore Hardy who has chosen to torture my ears with this shitty music."

"Chris, I hate to tell you this, but you are a gigantic dork."

"What? No I'm not! You're just jealous because I am the sexy beast in the realtionship."

"No you are not. That is so totally my role between the two of us."

Chris snorted. "You wish, Caveman Hardy."

Jeff shook his head and ignored the ensuing argument between the two lovers. Sometimes he wondered how they possibly stayed together, but then he remembered that their arguments usually led to loud, obnoxious sex. Really, REALLY hoping they didn't get that far this time, Jeff rested his head against the window and thought about Mark. He knew that he was being a big baby by being afraid to see the Deadman, but he couldn't help it. He was still struggling with the feeling that this was his fault and he was afraid that Mark would eventually blame him too. And he would not be able to handle that if that happened.

_Why did you have to get so drunk anyway?_ an annoying voice asked him. It almost actually sounded like Phil talking. _You know you get stupid when you're drunk. You either make a fool out of yourself or you or somebody else gets hurt. And this time it was Mark that got hurt. What are you going to do about this anyway? You made this mess and it's not even like he's going to drop everything to be with you. He's already got a boyfriend, remember?_

Jeff sighed and tried to block out the voice that was talking to him. He didn't want to think about Mark having a boyfriend. He had carried a torch for the older man for the longest time and to have everything he wanted almost in his grasp and then taken away...well, that was not something he could deal with at the moment. He had enough to deal with as it was.

Matt and Chris managed to stop fighting once they got to the hospital, but it was clearly evident that their battle of wills and catty name calling would continue at a later time. Jeff followed them into the building, trailing further and further behind as they got closer to Mark's room. He could see Glenn leaning up against the hallway wall. He looked up and saw them coming, but before he could call out to them, there was a loud crash and then a whole bunch of screaming.

"I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS ABOUT WHAT YOU CAN'T DO! I AM LEAVING THIS HOSPITAL AND IF YOU FUCKING THINK YOU CAN STOP ME, YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER FUCKING THING COMING TO YOU!"

Chris stopped in his tracks. "Holy shit, is that Mark?" he asked.

Glenn nodded as he walked over to them. "We need to find a way to get his memory back," he said urgently. "He's terrorizing everyone around him and the only person who's catching a break is James."

Matt cast a worried look at the door to Mark's room. "Does he really want to leave this place that badly?"

"Oh yeah," Glenn confirmed. "Technically he shouldn't even be thinking about getting released for another couple of weeks, or maybe even a month. But he wants out now and the doctors aren't going to be able to stop him."

"How can they not stop him?" Jeff asked, very worried about Mark's well being. He could understand not wanting to stay in this place for that long, but with the extent of injuries Mark had, it really was for the best. "He's got to be too banged up to even get out of bed on his own."

Glenn sighed. "James is helping him. He's got Mark in a wheelchair at the moment and he'll kick some ass if he has to to get Mark out of here."

"He shouldn't do that though," Matt pointed out. "If he cared about Mark--"

"He does care about Mark," Glenn interrupted. "In his own twisted way, he does truly care for Mark. But he hates seeing Mark this miserable and he's got it in his head now that he can take Mark home and nurse him back to health himself."

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT FUCKING LOOK YOU PIECE OF SHIT! EITHER GIVE ME THE RELEASE PAPERS SO I CAN DISCHARGE MYSELF FROM THIS HELL HOLE, OR I'LL DISCHARGE MYSELF FROM THIS CHAIR AND RIP YOUR FUCKING THROAT OUT WITH MY BARE HANDS!" Mark sounded like he really meant that.

Jeff gulped and took a few steps forward. As scared as he was to go in there, he almost felt like he had to now. Mark could end up hurting himself worse in the long run if he tried to do too much too soon.

Matt now looked really nervous. "Jeff wait," he said, reaching out to pull Jeff back. "I'm not sure that's the best idea anymore. Mark--"

There was another loud crash and that prompted Jeff to burst into Mark's room as fast as he could. What he expected to see was Mark laying on the floor in pain because something had happened and the wheelchair had tipped over. What he saw instead was one doctor slumped up against the wall, one being held by the throat by James and a poor, terrified nurse having her wrists tightly held by Mark, who actually looked like he wanted to kill her. "Mark!" Jeff squeaked out, his attempt to yell angrily failing completely. "Let her go! Don't hurt her!"

Mark ignored Jeff and stared at the nurse. "Get me the discharge papers right now," he growled. "Or you are going to regret it. Do you understand me?"

The nurse nodded, too scared to do anything. Mark let her go and she ran out of the room as fast as she could. Mark watched her leave and then looked over at Jeff. "What?" he said, acting like he hadn't done anything wrong. "I wasn't trying to hurt her. I was just scaring her a little."

Jeff stared at Mark in shock. He didn't know what to think. The Mark he knew wouldn't put his hands on a woman like that unless he had to for one of the shows.

Mark rolled his eyes and looked at James. "Which one is he again?"

"Uh....Jeff I think," James said. He looked at Connor and Cooper. "Am I right?"

Connor nodded dutifully. "Yes Daddy. That's Jeff Hardy."

"Lovely," Mark said. He gave James an annoyed look. "You can put him down any time now James. I still need someone to push this thing for me."

James frowned. "No you don't Marky. It's an electric wheelchair. You just press the button and it moves for you."

Mark rolled his eyes. "Lazy ass. Here I am, all crippled and shit and you can't even take the time to push me around." He looked over at Jeff again, who was staring at him. "Hey twink! Quit staring at me like I'm a circus freak!"

Jeff quickly looked down at his feet. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Don't be sorry," Mark snapped. "Just quit doing it." He stared at Jeff for a second and then looked at James. "Lawson?"

"Yeah?" James replied, throwing the doctor he was holding down to the ground.

"Do we fuck the twink?"

Jeff's head snapped up so fast that it actually hurt his neck. _Did Mark really just ask that?_ Judging from the looks on Cooper, Connor and James's faces, they didn't seem to believe it either.

"Uh....no?" James replied very slowly.

Mark frowned. "First of all, why are you saying no like it's a question?"

"Well are you asking if we've fucked the twink in the past or are you asking if we should fuck the twink right now?"

Mark thought about it. "Uh...both?"

"Well the first question is definitely a no....as for the second....well shouldn't we wait until you don't look like Humpty fucking Dumpty?"

Connor began to giggle. "Humpty Dumpty sat on wall and then got fucked by a gigantic ball..."

"That's not how that goes numb nuts," Cooper snapped.

"Yes it is!" Connor insisted. "And my nuts are not numb!"

"I do not look like Humpty fucking Dumpty," Mark growled at James. "You don't even know what Humpty Dumpty looks like."

"Sure I do. He's currently sitting in a wheelchair less than a foot away from me and he looks like he has a stick shoved up his--"

"Twink, hand me something to smack this son of a bitch with," Mark ordered. "I want to bash his fucking head in until what little brains he has come out."

Before Jeff could even decide if he should do that (James was pretty scary looking and didn't look like the type who would appreciated having his head bashed in with anything), the nurse, Matt, Chris and Glenn came into the room. "Mark, I'm begging you not to do this," Glenn said as the nurse handed Mark the discharge papers. "You know that this a retarded idea of epic proportions."

"You're a retard of epic proportions," Mark snapped. He signed the papers and handed them back to the nurse. "But we're going to help you with that. James says there's special classes for people like you. You don't have to suffer from stupidity."

Glenn flipped Mark off. "Fuck you mother fucker. God, I don't even know why I'm putting up with you. I should just fucking run your ass over again and put you back in that coma."

"Glenn!" Jeff exclaimed, completely horrified by that idea. Sure Mark was really grouchy and kind of mean now, but the guy needed to be cut a break. He had nearly been fucking killed by some asshole driver and he still didn't have all of his memory back. Running him over again wasn't going to do a damn bit of good."

"Try it and die Crispy Critter," Mark growled at Glenn. He looked over at James. "I wanna go home."

"You do know we'll have to drive, right?" James told him. "No airline is going to let you get on one of their planes in your condition."

"Wait, how are we going to drive him then?" Cooper asked. "We drove our bikes here."

"Oh yeah. Well we'll st--" James stopped talking when he remembered that Jeff, Matt and Chris were in the room. "Never mind. We'll discuss this in private."

Connor tugged on Cooper's arm. "We can't leave. Tuesday. Remember? Tuesday. Court. Kidn--"

Cooper put his hand over Connor's mouth before he could finish whatever it was he was about to say. "Right. Dad, you take Mark home and then Connor and I will meet up with you."

Chris frowned. "Wait, are you guys going to kidnap someone?"

"No," Connor and Cooper said way too innocently.

"And if you keep thinking that, it could result in your untimely death," James said.

Chris started to laugh...but then he realized James didn't sound like he was kidding. "Matty save me," he said, hiding behind the older Hardy brother. "These people are scary."

Jeff took a step towards Mark. "Mark? Are you sure you should do this?"

Mark groaned. "Yes damn it! I want out of this place. Now quit your damn worrying. Your cuteness is only going to stretch my patience for those kinds of questions for so long."

Jeff turned a deep shade of red. Okay, this was definitley knew. Mark had never really been this blunt before. _Does he really think I'm cute or is he being sarcastic? Wait, why am I even asking myself this? I have to stop him from leaving here._

It was too late though. Despite Matt and Chris's best attempts to stop him (Glenn didn't even bother because he seemed to stop giving a shit), Mark got himself out of the room. James began to follow him out of the room, but first he stopped to put his arm around Jeff's shoulder and whisper into the younger man's ear. "Look kid, there's good news and bad news for you," he said. "The good news is, Mark's alive and well. The bad news is he's the old Mark, not your Mark."

Jeff frowned. "There's a difference?"

James nodded. "Oh yeah Jeffey. There's a BIG difference." He chuckled and ruffled Jeff's hair just a little bit before leaving the room too. Jeff watched him go, feeling a little bit apprehensive now. He didn't exactly understand what James had meant by that, but he was pretty sure it wasn't meant to be a good thing.

Well...at least not for all of them anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

"Is it time yet?" Connor asked impatiently.

"No," Cooper replied.

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"N--"

"Connor, I will tell you when it's time, okay? Asking every five seconds is not going to make time go any faster."

Connor folded his arms over his chest. "Fine grouchy. I just won't talk to you then."

_That's the best news I've heard all day_, Cooper thought to himself. He and Connor were watching the jailhouse, waiting for the car that would be picking up Alonzo Daniels, the unfortunate man who made the mistake of hitting Mark with his car. Honestly though, Cooper was really starting to wish Connor had gone home with James and Mark, because he was getting really fucking annoying.

Almost like he sensed what Cooper was thinking, Connor began to whine and pout. "You don't love me anymore!" Connor said accusingly.

"Oh I do too," Cooper said with a roll of his eyes. He hated going through this with Connor. He was more difficult than a child sometimes. "You know I do. That's not even fair to say."

"But you don't like me."

"I do like you. It's just hard to act like I do when you're annoying the shit out of me."

Connor's mouth dropped open in shock. Cooper pretty much wished he had kept his mouth shut because now Connor looked like he was going to cry. "You're mean!" he yelled. "I don't like you anymore!"

Cooper slapped himself on the forehead. Why couldn't he ever just win? Seriously, this was getting ridiculous. "Connor, would you please stop it?" he asked desperately. "I'll buy you ice cream if you just quit being a little brat."

Connor instantly cheered up. "You will?" Giggling, he kissed Cooper on the cheek. "I loves ya Coopy."

"Don't call me that." Cooper sat straight up as he saw Alonzo's assigned car pulling up in front of the police station. "Okay Connie, it's show time!"

"Hey!" Connor whined. "Daddy said you can't call me that anymore!"

"Well seeing as how you just called me Coopy--"

"Yeah but that's different!"

"How?"

"I don't know. I haven't thought of the reason yet."

Cooper rolled his eyes as he watched Alonzo get taken out of the jailhouse and put into his ride's car. He was done talking to Connor for now. There was just no reasoning with his little brother whatsoever. Humming a Nirvana song under his breath, he started the truck he had stolen up and began driving away as the targeted car pulled away from the station. He already knew which path that car would take and he knew exactly where he needed to cut it off at.

"Oh Cooper is a poopy butt, Cooper is a poopy butt oh yes he is he's a big fat stupid--"

Without hesitation, Cooper reached across the car and slapped Connor, effectively stopping that stupid song. Connor began whining again, but Cooper ignored him. Thinking about all the ways he was going to get the little brat later, he stopped at an intersection and waited. Just a minute later, Alonzo's car began to approach them. Stomping on the gas, he crashed the truck into the cop car. "Whee!" Connor shouted gleefully. "I love bumper cars!"

Cooper grinned and slipped the black ski mask that he had brought with him on. Knowing he had to move quickly, he got out of the truck and opened up the back door of the cop car. He grabbed a stunned Alonzo and dragged him out of the car. Without saying a word, he smashed the man's head into the side of the truck, knocking the doomed man unconscious.

"Can we play bumper cars again?" Connor asked eagerly as Cooper threw Alonzo into the truck

"No," Cooper replied. He got in the truck, closed the door and sped off as fast as he could. Now they had to get the fuck away before they got chased by anyone."

"Why?"

"Because I said no."

"Meanie! I don't like you anymore!"

Cooper groaned. _Oh God, here we go again..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James sighed and tried not to fall asleep. It wasn't exactly an easy thing to do. He and Mark were watching the Undertaker dvd for the sixth time and as much as he loved his Deadman, there was only so much that he could take. "Marky, can we take a break for awhile?" he finally asked. "I'm tired of watching this."

"Yeah," Mark agreed. He looked just as tired as James did. "It's not helping anyway. I still don't remember anything."

"Well that sucks," James said. He rolled off the bed and took the dvd out of the player. He put it back in the case and shut off the tv before laying back down on the bed with Mark. "I was hoping it would help."

"It didn't though," Mark replied. "Nothing is coming back to me and I hate it. This is too weird. Annabelle's gone, I've got a kid that you raised--"

"And he hates you," James added helpfully. "So be prepared for lots of rude comments from him."

"Well he better be prepared to take a few slaps from me then," Mark growled. "Because I'm not putting up with that crap."

James glared at Mark. He knew that comment was coming but that didn't make him happy about it. "You are not hitting Cooper."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Well why should I give a shit?"

"Because you're injured and I'm taking care of you. You're at my mercy Marky, whether you like it or not."

Mark glared at him. "You're an ass Lawson."

"Yeah, but I'm your ass." James kissed Mark on the forehead before snuggling up to him. He knew this bothered the old Mark but he didn't care because he was tired.

Mark grunted but didn't try to push James away. "You want to know something weird though?"

"What?"

"Back at the hospital, when I saw Jeff...it wasn't like a memory was coming back. But I did feel something when I saw him. It just...I don't know how to explain it."

"Do you think you were sleeping with him?" James asked in amusement.

Mark shrugged. "How the fuck should I know Lawson? You're the one with the memory here, not me!"

James kissed Mark's neck. "As far as I know, you weren't fucking anyone else but me," he said. "But maybe if we brought Jeff here--"

"We could fuck the shit out of his twinky ass?"

"Well yeah, but maybe having him around could help stir those memories up for you."

"I guess it can't hurt," Mark said. "But let's wait until I'm healed up more. I can't fuck him that well when I'm injured like this."

James grinned. The good thing about this Mark was that he thought more with his dick, which was always nice. _I should take him right here right...no, can't yet. He still all banged up. Doctor so no sex for awhile. Damn it. Cooper and Connor beter hurry up and bring the guy responsible for this to us because I really need to get my rocks off somehow._


	8. Chapter 8

"Boys, do you have any idea how proud of you I am right now?" James said with a grin. He was looking down at Alonzo, who was unconscious and had just been hand delivered to him and Mark.

Connor bounced up and down excitedly. "Does that mean I get a cookie?"

Cooper snorted. "What did you even deserve a cookie? I did all the work?"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

Mark gave the boys an annoyed look. "Aren't you two too old to be fighting like that?"

Both Cooper and Connor gave Mark annoyed looks. "Nobody asked you for your opinion," Cooper informed the Deadman.

Mark's eyes narrowed and James knew trouble was coming. "Here, go get yourselves some ice cream," he said quickly. He handed Cooper twenty bucks. "Bring me back something while you're at it."

"ICE CREAM!!" Connor screamed at the top of his lungs. He began running laps around the living room. "ICE CREAM! ME LOVE ICE CREAM!"

Cooper groaned. "Thanks a lot Dad. Have you seen what you've just sentenced me to?"

"Well smack the little son of a bitch!" Mark ordered. "That's what I would do."

Cooper glared daggers at Mark. "Well I'm not you. And if you even try to put your hands on him, I will fucking make you regret it."

Mark raised his eyebrows. "Is that a threat boy?"

"No, it's a fucking promise."

James smacked both of them upside the head. He could not believe the two of them. He had told Cooper not to test Mark because the old Mark did not have the patience to put up with it and he had told Mark that it would just be best to leave Cooper alone. The two of them had a very cold/lukewarm relationship. At best they took little shots at each other or acted like the other one didn't matter. At worst, they fought like cats and dogs. "Would you both stop it?" he growled. "You're both acting like idiots!"

"He started it!" Cooper said, pointing at Mark.

Mark rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, that's very mature boy. My God Lawson, how the hell have you been raising these kids?"

"He raised us just fine!" Cooper snarled, defending James before he could even defend himself. "Which is more than I can say for you!"

Connor stopped running around so he could join in on the conversation. "Ssshhh, calm down Cooper," he said soothingly. "Don't yell at Marky right now. He don't remember how he failed as a father to you."

"He doesn't remember anything," Cooper muttered. "Alonzo here broke his brain." He kicked the soon to be murder victim in the ribs, making him let out a low moan.

"And Alonzo here is going to pay big time," James said. He stroked Mark's hair before kissing him on the top of the head. "Isn't that right Marky?"

Mark just grunted. He was staring at Alonzo, who was just finally waking up and realizing that he was tied up in front of four very large people. James took that grunt to mean yes. Smiling, he waved at Alonzo. "Hi there buddy. Do you remember this guy sitting here? He's the one you hit with your car. You brought here today so he could tell you exactly how he feels about that."

"Wh-what?" Alonzo said dumbly. He blinked several times and looked around. "Wait, where am I? I was...I was supposed to be in court..."

"Yeah well, you missed it," Cooper told him. "You've already been found guilty and sentenced to death by people way scarier than a jury of your peers."

"D-d-d-death?" Alonzo stumbled out. He tried to crawl away but found that he was surrounded on all sides. "I didn't kill anybody though!"

"Actually you did," James corrected him. "Because of you, Mark lost almost thirty years of memories. He's not the man he had turned into anymore. He's now the pissed off teenager he used to be."

"But...but..."

"Shut up," Mark growled. "Lawson, tie him down on the table. Make your boys help you."

"But the ice cream!" Connor whined. "I want my ice cream!"

"You can go get the ice cream in a few minutes," James said as he picked Alonzo up. The doomed man was fighting him furiously but James had no problem getting him picked up. "Just grab some rope and help me tie him down really quick."

Cooper went and got the rope while James, Mark and Connor went into the kitchen. Alonzo was trying to plead his case for being let go, but those pleas were falling on deaf ears. When Cooper came back with the rope, he, James and Connor got Alonzo tied down on to the table. Mark reached into the pocket of his shirt and pulled out a little buzzsaw thing. "What are you going to do with that thing?" James asked.

Mark smirked. "You'll see soon enough Lawson."

Connor tugged on Cooper's arm. "Ice cream!" he whined. "I want ice cream now!"

"Okay okay!" Cooper said with a roll of his eyes. "We'll get you your damn ice cream!" He grabbed Connor's hand and dragged him out of the room.

"Bye boys," James said, waving as he did so. "Have fun."

Mark shook his head. "Your boys aren't very mature Lawson."

"Yeah, so what?" James said, not understanding why that was a problem. "They're just like me." He looked in the fridge and grabbed a beer. "Cooper does kind of look like you though. He's got your eyes and your mouth and his hair is naturally red, just like yours."

Mark raised his eyebrows. "Now when you say he has my mouth, you just mean how my mouth looks, right? You haven't like tested his mouth out or anything, have you?"

James gave Mark a disgusted look. "No! Of course I haven't! Why would you even say something like that?"

"Hey, considering your family history, it was a perfectly legitimate question to ask." Mark turned on his little buzzsaw and grinned at Alonzo. "Now this is going to hurt a hell of a lot, but don't worry: I won't feel any of it."

James watched as Mark used the little electric saw to slice open Alonzo's skull. Alonzo screamed in pain, but that went ignored of course. "What the fuck are you going to do right now Marky?" James asked.

"I'm going to play with his brain," Mark replied. "I figured it was only fair since he fucked up mine."

James saw no holes in that logic. "Alright then." He opened his beer and took a drink of it as he watched Mark get to work. Mark kept cutting until he saw Alonzo's brain. Then he turned the buzzsaw off and put it aside so he could grab a fork and a steak knife. "James look--I'm a doctor," Mark said, grinning one of his few happy and genuine grins.

James couldn't help but chuckle. It was funny watching Mark try to play brain surgeon. Sure it was gross as hell, but it was still funny.

"Hmmm....I wonder what would happen if I poked righ here," Mark muttered.

James let out a shout as Alonzo began to have a seizure. "Holy fucktards! Do that again!"

Mark did it again, smirking as James let out another joyful yell. "You are way too easy to please sometimes Lawson," he muttered. He began cutting out parts of Alonzo's brain and throwing it down to the ground. Snoopy and Spike came in and while Snoopy just sniffed at the pieces of the brain, Spike actually ate some of them. "Uh....why the fuck is there a goat in here?" Mark asked when he tore his attention away from Alonzo and noticed what was going on.

"Connor likes animals," James replied. "Snoopy's the dog and Spike's the goat."

Mark stared at James incredulously before gettting back to work. "Crazy ass bastards," he muttered. "You people are fucking nuts." He suddenly frowned and stared at Alonzo. "He still alive?"

"I don't know," James said. "You should check. You're closer."

"But I want you to do it!"

"Well I'm not so deal with it!"

"Fine! Be that way!" Mark picked up the steak knife and drove it into Alonzo's throat. "There we go. That settles everything."

"Nice Marky. You got the table even more bloody."

"Yup, it's what I do."

"Bastard."

"Fuckwad."

James laughed and kissed him. "I love you."

Mark rolled his eyes. "Love you too weirdo."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After Mark was released from the hospital and the person who ran him over mysteriously disappeared (the police had absolutely no leads on who took him), Jeff didn't see Taker for over a month. He tried calling his house, but he go no answer. He talked to Glenn, who told him that physically, he was getting better each day. Unfortunately, according to Glenn, the amnesia was still going strong. Jeff tried to find out Mark's whereabouts, but all Glenn would say was that Mark was with James and that he was being taken care of. The Big Red Machine wouldn't even give out James's number. It was almost like he was trying to keep Jeff away, which hurt Jeff's feelings a little bit.

Finally, one night while he was home watching TV (Matt and Chris were out on a date) he got a phone call he had been hoping for but not expecting to get. "Hello?" he said when he answered the phone.

"Jeff?" Glenn said, sounding really nervous.

"Glenn?" Jeff said, sitting straight up. "Is something wrong? Is it Mark? Is he okay?"

"He's okay. James actually wanted me to call you. He thinks Mark might have an old memory that's trying to come back up and it involves you."

Jeff blinked in surprise. "It does?"

"That's what Lawson is telling me. He keeps saying that Mark is saying your name during the night, but everything is still really cloudy and hazy for him. They want you to come out to Las Vegas and spend some time with them to see if that helps him. If you can of course."

"Yeah," Jeff said quickly, already getting up to his feet. "I can do that."

"Okay good." Glenn didn't sound like he thought that was a good thing though. Jeff could tell just from the sound of his voice. "Glenn?"

"Yeah?"

"Is something wrong?"

There was a long pause. "I don't think you should go," Glenn finally said. "Helping Mark with his memory isn't the only reason they want you to come."

"How do you know that?" Jeff asked nervously.

"I just know them. There's something they're not telling me."

Jeff sighed. That kind of freaked him out. But he knew what he needed to do. "That's a risk I gotta take," he said. "If I can help Mark at all, I can deal with whatever else they want."

"You really love him, don't you kid?" Glenn asked.

"Yeah," Jeff admitted. "I do."

"Alright then. Call me when you get a flight booked so I can make sure someone is there to pick you up."

"Okay. Bye." Jeff hung up the phone and went upstairs to pack. Glenn's warning was still haunting him, but he was doing his best to ignore it. Even if Mark wasn't himself anymore and James and Mark were up to something, he was going to go. He missed Mark so much that it hurt and he still felt guilty over what he felt was his role in Mark's accident. _Whatever he wants, I'll do,_ he decided. _I'll do whatever it takes to help him, no matter what Glenn says._


	9. Chapter 9

Jeff was on the first flight to Las Vegas that he could book himself on. He really didn't discuss the decision with Matt or anyone else. He didn't need their permission, nor did he need their opinion. This was what he had decided to do, and that was that.

The flight left the next morning and he was restless the whole way through it. Glenn was supposed to be picking him up from the airport and taking him to James's house. During that phone conversation, Jeff had attempted to find out a little bit more about Mark's secret boyfriend. All Glenn really told him though was that James owned Likansuk Porn (he had inherited it when his father had died), he was worth about twenty million dollars at the moment, and he and his family were more than a little insane. Glenn had stressed that last fact so much that it was now stuck in Jeff's head. The Lawsons were insane. Like ten times more insane than any wrestler in history ever was. But Jeff didn't care. If Mark could handle them then he could too.

When the flight landed, Jeff got off the plane as fast as he could. Glenn, Cooper and Connor were waiting for him. "They insisted on coming along," Glenn explained before Jeff could ask.

Connor bounced up and down happily. "Hiya!" he said excitedly. "I like your hair. It's colorful." He looked down and gasped. "Ooooohhhh! Penny!"

Jeff blinked in surprise. Some people had accused him of being overly hyper in the past, but just from that, he was sure Connor was big competition in that department.

Cooper rolled his eyes. "Feel free to ignore him. We do all the time." He grabbed Connor by the back of the shirt. "Come on you little brat. We've got to go now."

Connor shook his head and tried to get away. "There's a doggy in a kennel over there Cooper! Let's save it and take it home with us!"

"We're not taking it home with us," Cooper told him. "That's someone else's dog. Besides, you have Snoopy and Spike to take care of."

"But the doggy is locked up!" Connor whined. "That's mean! We has to save him!" He tried to get away some more but Cooper just picked him up and forcibly carried him away.

"So he's a big doggy lover?" Jeff asked Glenn as the two of them followed Cooper.

"Oh yeah," Glenn confirmed. "He loves all animals but dogs are his favorite. We can't take him to the pet store or the zoo anymore. He just tries to take everything home with him."

"Is he like a....a special needs guy or something?"

Glenn shrugged. "Technically he's never really been diagnosed with anything besides some really severe ADD. Usually he has the mental and emotional capacity of a child though."

"Oh." Jeff didn't ask any more questions about Connor after that. He just followed Glenn into the car and got into the passenger's seat. Cooper uncermoniously threw Connor into the backseat, which was not appreciated by the distressed man. "Meanie!" Connor shouted.

Cooper rolled his eyes as he got in too. "Really Connor? Is that the best you can come up with?"

"Poopy face!"

Glenn shook his head as he started the car. "If you two are going to fight the whole way home, I will just leave you stranded on the side of the road. I'm not even fucking around with you guys."

Cooper snorted. "Yeah, you do that and Dad will hurt you for it. You know he will."

Glenn muttered something under his breath that Jeff didn't hear very clearly. Whatever he said though, it didn't sound very nice.

Jeff looked out the window and stared at everything as Glenn drove them to James's place. It had been quite awhile since he had been to Vegas. Last time he had been there, he, Matt, Chris, Randy and Adam had gotten completely wasted and Ted and Cody had found them attempting to kidnap an Elivis impersonator. Conspicuous by his absence during that incident had been Mark. At the time, Mark had told them that he was sore from his match and just wanted to lay down. But now Jeff wondered if Mark had actually been sneaking away to see James.

"So does Matt know you're doing this?" Glenn asked suddenly.

"He should by now," Jeff replied.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well I just left a message on his phone telling him right before I left for the airport."

Glenn gave Jeff an exasperated look. "Jeff! Come on, that wasn't right. You should have at least given him a little more warning than that."

"Why? He's gone places without even telling me before. At least I left him a message. I could have been a real asshole and not told him at all."

"Yeah really," Cooper agreed. "Lighten up on the guy Crispy Critter. You're not his daddy."

Glenn glared back at Cooper by using the rearview mirrior. "Don't call me that boy."

Connor giggled. "Glenn's extra crispy with a side of fries!" He cackled and crawled on top of Cooper, curling up like a small dog right on his brother's lap. Cooper grinned and patted Connor on the head. Jeff grinned. That was actually really adorable.

It was about another twenty five minutes before they reached James's house. For a guy who was worth as much as Glenn said he was, James really didn't take good care of his house. It was big as hell, but there were several obvious repairs that needed to be made. "I told him to fix it up," Glenn said as they got out of the car. "But brick walls listen better than James does."

"Snoopy! Spike! Daddy's home!" Connor yelled as he took off running for the house.

Jeff grabbed his bags out of the back of the car and followed Glenn and Cooper into the house. The inside of the place was a complete mess. It literally looked like it had been hit by a tornado. "Damn it James!" Glenn yelled. "What the fuck happened?"

James could be heard cussing loudly before he came down the stairs. "Uh....Mark and I got a little rough," he admitted.

Glenn rolled his eyes. "Jesus Christ Lawson! Just because he's healed up most of the way doesn't mean you need to start having that rough of sex again!"

James shook his head. "He started it! It wasn't my fault! He's been horny as hell lately...I can't even sleep at night without fucking him at least three fucking times!"

Jeff turned a deep shade of red. He felt like he shouldn't be hearing this conversation, but there was no way to avoid it.

James smirked as his eyes settled on Jeff. "Oh there he is. Thanks for picking him up Crispy. Marky and I appreciate it." He motioned for Jeff to follow him. "Come on. We'll throw your stuff in one of the guest rooms real quick and then I'll take you to see Mark."

Jeff missed the look Glenn gave James because he was too busy going up the stairs. "Where's Mark now?" he asked as James led him to the guest room.

"In my room," James replied. He opened a door and took a step back. "Here's the guest room."

Jeff went in and set his stuff on the bed before coming back out. "When Glenn talked to me on the phone, he said Mark had a memory coming back to him."

James nodded. "Yeah. There's actually two now. He woke up knowing that Vince banned me from coming to any of the shows but he doesn't remember when or why that happened."

Jeff looked at James with interest. "Can you tell me why?"

James grinned. "It was back in 1994. I met Vince, we didn't get along and I ended up kicking him in the nuts. And apparently I terrorized the production crew, which was not the case. I was just messing around with them."

Jeff suddenly had the feeling that James's idea of messing around was different than most people's. He didn't say anything though. It really wasn't his place to do so. And besides from that, he wasn't sure if it was the best idea. It just was a feeling he had.

"James!" Mark bellowed as they entered the room. "What is a Lady Gaga?"

"She's a singer," James replied.

"Oh." Mark pointed to the radio. "She just sang about a disco stick. She wants to ride my disco stick."

James frowned. "What in the hell makes you say that?"

Mark gave James a serious look. "Everyone wants to ride my fucking disco stick Lawson."

Jeff burst into a fit of giggles despite his attempts to stop himself. James snorted and rolled his eyes. "You're an idiot Marky Mark."

"Ugh! Stop calling me that before I kick your fucking ass!" Mark made a shooing motion with his hands. "Now get out for awhile. I need to talk to Jeff alone."

James gave him an annoyed look. "Marky, we've talked about this. This is my room too. You can't just--"

Mark picked up the remote and chucked it at James's head. "I said out damn it!"

James knocked the remote away in mid-air. "Mother fucker, you--"

"DADDY!" Connor yelled. "SNOOPY'S HUNGRY!"

"SO FEED HIM!" James yelled back.

"I CAN'T! HIS FOOD IS MISSING!"

James groaned. "That fucking kid probably isn't even looking for it," he muttered as he stormed out of the room.

Mark shook his head. "Fucking kids. They drive me absolutely insane." He smacked the spot on the bed that was right next to him. "Sit."

Jeff sat down, wondering whether he was going to get ordered around the entire time he was here.

Mark grunted. "At least you know how to fucking listen." He sighed. "So....what the fuck is the deal with me? I mean, backstage with the other dudes and stuff? Are people afraid of me and stuff?"

"Well yeah, kind of," Jeff admitted. "We've seen you lose your temper before so we try to avoid pissing you off?"

"So you're all scared of me?"

"No, we're just scared of your temper. Most of the time you're actually kind of like our dad."

Mark looked horrified by that news. "Damn it, are you serious? Fuck! I guess I'm going soft in my old age."

Jeff shook his head. "I actually think it's kind of nice. Someone needs to look out for us."

Mark just grunted again.

Jeff sighed. Obviously Mark did not agree with him. He needed to try something else. "You do smack us when we do something stupid."

"I do?"

"Uh huh."

Mark grinned. "Awesome." His grin slowly faded though as he studied Jeff carefully. "So you're saying that I'm the Poppa Bear of the locker room."

"Yeah."

"Even with you?"

Jeff gulped. Mark had changed the tone in his voice and it was making him nervous...and kind of turning him on. "Uh..."

"Because I have this strangest feeling that we've kissed," Mark admitted. "Yet I can't remember it at all. Fucking amnesia is getting really annoying." He kept staring at Jeff. "So have we kissed?"

Jeff nodded slowly. His heart was beating a million miles in his chest. He was kind of afraid of James overhearing this conversation. He didn't want the older man to think he was stealing Mark away (not that he didn't want to of course).

Mark smirked. "What's wrong Jeff? Are you scared or something?"

"I um...I--I--" Jeff squeaked as Mark grabbed him by the hair and kissed him. He froze for a moment, but then he kissed back as Mark's mouth got way too demanding. _Oh holy shit. Holy shit holy shit holy shit..._ Mark's tongue explored his mouth, damn near going halfway down his throat in the process.

"Marky!" James yelled. "Come here!"

Mark broke the kiss and rolled his eyes. "What do you want James?"

"Just come here!"

Mark shook his head. "Damn psycho..." He patted Jeff on the shoulder before getting up and leaving the room.

Jeff sat on the bed, not blinking or moving for quite awhile. What did this mean? Did this mean Mark wanted him too? Was the memory of their kiss going to come back completely? Would Mark remember that he got hit by the car right after it? Sighing, Jeff buried his face into his hands. He was so damn confused, and he had a feeling things weren't going to be clearing up for him any time soon.


	10. Chapter 10

"So? How did it go?" James asked.

"It went great," Mark replied. "But you could have fucking let me have a little bit more time of him."

James rolled his eyes. "Marky, you were just testing the waters to see if he was as into you as we suspected. You weren't supposed to fuck him silly right off the bat. You had to wait till I was in there."

"You could have just joined us," Mark pointed out.

"And be interrupted by Cooper, Connor or Glenn?" James shook his head. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but hold your fucking horses Marky Mark. We'll get to the fucking of Jeff soon enough."

Mark glared at him. "Why do you keep calling me Marky Mark? That is the most ridiculous nickname I had ever heard in my life."

James smirked. "You used to call yourself that all the time."

Mark stared at him incredulously. "What?"

"Yeah. You were Marky Marky and you insisted that me and Glenn were your Funky Bunch."

Mark's head would have spun completely around and exploded right then and there if he hadn't caught the mischievious look in James's eyes. It was a look that he knew all too well. "You bastard!" he growled. "You're making that up!"

James burst out laughing. "But you did buy it," he pointed out. "For one moment, I did get you." He threw his hands up in the air. "King of the Psychos!"

"You can't be King of the Psychos just because you got me for a--"

"Hey! No interrupting the king! That's punishable by beheading!" James pointed down towards his feet. "Now kiss my foot you peasant!"

Mark looked down at James's feet and then promptly stomped on both of them.

"OW!" James yelled. He glared at Mark before punching him in the chest. "What the fuck was that for asshole?"

"For being an idiot," Mark replied honestly. "You were pissing me off."

James kept glaring at him. "That didn't mean that you had to hurt my feet." He folded his arms over his chest. "Stupid bastard."

Mark shook his head. "Immature brat."

"Am not!"

"Daddy!" Connor yelled as he came towards them. "I wants to play with Cooper but he won't play anymore!"

James sighed. "Did you ask him nicely?"

Connor nodded. "Uh huh!"

"Did you really?"

"Uh huh! I said please!"

"Well what did he say back to you?"

"He said later." Connor pouted childishly. "He's playing with his laptop right now."

"Well then let him do that," James told Connor gently. "You know how cranky he gets when you interrupt him when he's doing that."

Connor kept right on pouting...for about thirty seconds. Then he had a bright idea. "I wants to play with Jeff."

"No way," Mark said immediately.

Connor frowned. "Why not?"

"Yeah, why not?" James said, sounding pretty curious to find out for himself.

"Have you seen the way he plays?" Mark asked James, pointing right at Connor. "Do you trust him with Jeff?" Mark couldn't explain where this protective feeling for Jeff came from. All he knew was that as soon as he thought about Connor trying to play with Jeff, he felt like he had to protect Jeff from that piece of insanity It almost felt like an instinct.

James gave Mark a funny look before looking over at Connor. "Why don't you go outside and play with Snoopy and Spike? Maybe Glenn will join you too if you ask nicely."

"Okey dokey," Connor said. He stuck his tongue out at Mark before he ran off to go do that.

Mark shook his head. "It's like he's five."

"He has issues," James said defensively. "It's not his fault." He leaned up against the wall. "You got kind of snappy about Jeff for a second there Marky."

"I did not," Mark denied.

James raised his eyebrows. "Don't lie Marky. I saw the look in your eyes. You got all scary and protective on us for a second." He tilted his head to the side. "Do you think you had feelings for the kid?"

Mark shrugged. "How the hell should I know? I can't even remember knocking up your sister! Which by the way, still disturbs me."

James frowned. "Why? Was Annabelle not good enough for you?"

"She kind of hated me."

"She did not hate you. She just thought you were an asshole."

Mark shook his head. "I'm pretty sure that means she didn't like me." He decided to just leave the subject at that because he could tell it upset James when they talked about her for too long. Glenn had been the one to tell him that she had died of cancer nearly twenty years ago because James clammed up whenever that subject was even approached.

James looked at his watch. "It's just about dinner time. What do you think we should eat?"

"Nothing you've cooked," Mark said immediately. "You just about burned the house down the other day when you tried to use the waffle iron."

"I did not!" James pouted. "That's a complete exaggeration!"

"Whatever. Let's just order some Chinese."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Whatever!"

"Would you two quit yelling?" Cooper shouted from his room. "You're really fucking annoying!"

Mark looked at James, who just shrugged. "Come on Marky Mark," Lawson said with a grin. "Let's get us that food."

Mark just scowled as he followed James downstairs. If he heard that nickname one more time, he was going to kick James right in the back of the skull, gouge his eyes out and then rip out his tongue. That would shut him the hell up.

XXXXX

When Jeff came downstairs for dinner, he found James and Cooper dueling with chopsticks and Connor pouring his food out of the carton it had come in and on to a plate. Mark was cussing about the "fucking stupid ass sticks" while hunting for a fork and Glenn was just sitting there, calmly watching the madness while eating his food.

"Hey," Jeff said as he sat down.

"Hey," Glenn responded. He handed some food over to Jeff. "I told them what to order for you. I hope you don't mind."

Jeff shook his head. "No that's fine." He grabbed some chopsticks and began eating. James and Cooper's chopstick duel turned into them just slapping each other upside the head as hard as they could (things had clearly taken a very personal turn) and Connor was now eating his food like he was a dog or something. "Would you cut that out?" Mark asked as he sat back down. "You're getting it all over yourself!"

Connor just flipped Mark off in response.

Mark rolled his eyes and looked at Jeff. "See what kind of idiots I've been putting up with?"

"Hey!" James said. "I'm not an idiot!"

"And I'm not either!" Cooper said. He glared at Mark. "I should stab you in the eye with this chopstick!"

Mark rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like you could."

Cooper actually started to get up but James pushed him back into his chair. "Down boy," James ordered.

"Yeah," Mark said, giving Cooper a smug look. "Obey your daddy."

Cooper flipped Mark off while James gave Mark a strange look. "That sounded so wrong," he said.

Mark seemed to think about that. "You're right actually. Ugh, now I've got gross images in my head." He got up again and sat back down, this time next to Jeff. "James come over here."

James rolled his eyes and sat down on the other side of Jeff. "So bossy Marky. I might have to spank you for it later."

Jeff promptly choked at that comment, inhaling a whole bunch of rice in the process. He set his carton of food down on the table as he tried to cough all of that out of his system. Mark helpfully smacked him on the back while James not so helpfully scooted away a bit and told him not to throw up, and Connor really not helpfully told him to puke his brains out. "I'm okay," he finally said when he could breathe again. "I'm okay."

"Aw, you didn't puke!" Connor said in disappointment. He shook his head and went back to eating his food.

Cooper rolled his eyes. "Are you a fucking dog now?"

"Woof woof!" Connor replied.

James scooted back over towards Jeff. "My comment turn you on a little bit?" he asked with a smirk.

Jeff turned a furious shade of red. For a brief moment, he had pictured James spanking Mark, and it had been kind of hot. "No," he quickly lied. He didn't really feel like admitting that in front of everyone.

James cocked an eyebrow. He knew that Jeff was lying. And not only did Jeff know that he knew that, but he knew that James knew that he knew that James knew that he was lying. And Mark probably knew too. _Oh fuck, I've just made my own brain hurt. That's not a good thing. I'm gonna get a headache from that._

"So," Mark said, interrupting Jeff's thoughts. "Glenn said you're taking some time off from wrestling."

"Yeah," Jeff said, going back to eating. He really hoped that he didn't choke on the food again. "I've been feeling really banged up lately, so I just want some time to heal and--"

"Does jumping off a ladder hurt?" Connor asked suddenly.

"Yeah, actually it does," Jeff informed him.

"Oh. Well Cooper said I should jump off one and land in a pit of snakes--"

"I did not say that!" Cooper denied immediately. "You're making that up!"

Connor rolled his eyes. "Shut up Cooper. I was talking to Jeff." He leaned towards where Jeff was sitting. "Have you ever fucked Matt?"

"What?" Jeff said, not quite believing what he had just been asked. "No! Why would I do that?"

"The stories on Cooper's computer says you have," Connor said innocently.

Cooper glared at him. "I've told you to stay off my computer." He reached over and smacked his little brother.

"Owie! Daddy, Cooper hit me!" Connor tattled as he hit Cooper back.

James just rolled his eyes and let Glenn try to play peacemaker. "So Jeff, are you seeing anyone?" he asked casually.

Jeff shook his head. "No."

"Why not?"

_Because you're dating the guy I want to be with,_ Jeff thought. Instead of saying that, he just shrugged and said "I don't know."

James grinned. "Well I'm sure Marky and I can change that for you."

Jeff looked back and forth between Mark and James, not sure what to think of the looks the two large men were giving him and each other. So he looked at Glenn, who was just sighing and shaking his head. _I feel like a piece of meat,_ Jeff thought as he picked at his food. James and Mark kept giving him these looks...it felt like they could devour him at any second. _Maybe this is why Glenn didn't want me to come here. Mark and James definitely have more on their mind than having me help Mark with his memory...now why doesn't that bother me that much?_

"Um...I'll be back in a minute," he said. He got up and went into the nearest bathroom. He turned on the sink and splashed some cold water on his face, trying to figure out what he should do. Mark had kissed him even though he was dating James, and James had pretty much been undressing him with his eyes out there. And despite the fact that he was insanely jealous of James for dating Mark, when he really thought about it, he didn't mind the attention he was getting. That was kind of freaking him out a little.

Once he was done rinsing his face off, he went to rejoin the others at the table. But he was surprised by James waiting for him right outside the door. "Holy shit," he said, jumping just a little bit. "Uh....hi?"

James grinned. "Did I scare you?"

"A little," Jeff admitted.

"Awesome." James looked back towards the kitchen before looking at Jeff again. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Yeah sure," Jeff said. Who was he to refuse that request? James was letting him stay there after all.

"So...I know Mark kissed you earlier, and I knew as soon as I saw you at the hospital when Mark first got hurt, you had a thing for him," James said bluntly. He put his hands up when he saw that Jeff was about to speak. "So I was just wondering if you know...you and Mark ever did anything together before he got hit by a car."

Jeff gulped. Oh Lord, this was not a conversation that he wanted to have, especially with James. "I uh...I...."

"And don't lie to me," James said quickly. "I'll know if you're lying and then I'm going to get annoyed."

Jeff gulped again. That kind of sounded like a threat. "We um...we kissed before."

"When?"

"The night he got hurt. I was drunk and I didn't know that he had a boyfriend--"

James suddenly began to laugh. "Jeffey, are you scared that I'm going to get mad?"

"Uh....yeah?" Jeff actually said it like it was a question.

James just shook his head. "No no no. I mean, I usually would get kind of mad, but for you, I'll make an exception."

"Okay," Jeff said, shifting from foot to foot. He wasn't sure if he should thank James for that or not. There was just something about James that made him feel weird. It was a vibe he was getting off the older man. It was danger personified, and he didn't know how to handle it.

Just as Jeff was about to take a step towards going back to the kitchen, James took a hold of Jeff's shirt. "But...well, since you got to kiss my Marky, it's only fair that I get to do this."

Before Jeff could ask what "this" was, he found out for himself. James was kissing him for all he was worth, nearly ripping his shirt off in the process. For a split second he tried to push James away, but then he gave in and kissed him back. The kiss lasted about a minute, and by the time it was done, Jeff's lips were swollen and he was gasping for breath.

James smirked. "This is gonna be fun Jeffey," he said before walking away.

Jeff just kept trying to regain his breath and leaned up against the wall. This just kept getting more and more interesting.


	11. Chapter 11

After dinner was over, James had been planning on stealing another kiss from Jeff, but he was grabbed by the scruff of the neck and dragged out of the house by Mark. "What the fuck are you doing?" he asked as he was practically tossed into Mark's pickup truck. "I could have gotten in by myself!"

"But you wouldn't have," Mark replied. He got in on the driver's side and started the truck up. "You would have put up a fight just to be a jackass." He pulled out of the driveway and cursed under his breath when he almost hit the trash can and the mailbox. "Who the fuck parked this thing all crooked? I know it wasn't me."

James shook his head. "You haven't driven this thing since BEFORE the accident. How do you know--"

"I do not park my vehicles crooked!" Mark snapped. He shot James an irritated glare. "It was you wasn't it Lawson? I know how you get my vehicles. Yout get all fucking crazy--"

"I do not!" James denied, even though what Mark was saying was the truth. And actually, he had been the one to park Mark's truck in the driveway all crooked, but he didn't feel like admitting that. Admitting that meant accepting defeat and he was not one to do that if he could help it. "Your brain is just rattled Marky Mark. I would NEVER do ANYTHING to your--"

Mark just cuffed James upside the head as hard as he could. "You are so full of shit Lawson," he muttered. "If you were any more full of shit you would just turn into a turd."

James glared at Mark. "First of all, that's absolutely disgusting. If you ever say anything like that to me again, you will be sleeping on the couch."

Mark smirked. "No I wouldn't. You can't go one night without my cock."

James rolled his eyes. "It's the other way around jackass."

"Oh yeah? How much do you want to bet on that?"

"Ten thousand."

Mark's smirk just got bigger. "Are you that cocky or do you just feel like giving away that money?"

James just smirked back at him. "You willing to match my ten thousand or not?"

Mark nodded. "Hell yeah. I know I can have you begging by the end of the night. I've done it before."

"Have not."

"Have too. I've had you begging a whole bunch of times."

James scowled. What sucked was the fact that was actually true, and they both knew it. "Oh yeah? Well that may be true, but I've had you begging in so many public places that it's not even funny. The principal's office, the biology room, the janitor's closet in arenas all across the country--"

That wiped the smirk right off Mark's face. "The arenas don't count if I can't remember them!" he claimed.

"Oh yes they do," James insisted. "Amnesia does not erase the facts for the other person involved in those incidents." He chuckled and looked out the window. "Where the fuck are we even going?" he asked.

"We're going hunting," Mark answered.

James grinned. He liked the sound of that. "Fun. Where at?"

Mark shrugged. "Wherever we can find some victims."

"But who are we going for? Strippers? Hookers? Bums? Frat boys? Oh please tell me we're going after frat boys. I haven't killed a frat boy in awhile."

"We're killing whoever I feel like killing," Mark replied in a quiet voice. "And I won't know who I feel like killing until I find them."

James huffed. That was not the answer he had been looking for. He considered whining to get his way, but he decided to use a different tactic. "Aw, but Marky, I want to pick the victim," he said as he reached over and rubbed his fingers over Mark's crotch. "Isn't it fun when I--"

Mark slapped James's hand really hard. "Stop it," he growled. "I'm not falling for that shit Lawson."

"Oh come on--"

Mark slapped James's hand again. "I told you no and that's final," he snapped. "Now deal with it!"

James glared at Mark before turning away to look out the window. If Mark was going to be like that then he wasn't going to talk to the mother fucker. After trying to think of something to distract himself from Mark, his thoughts settled on Jeff. He smirked at the thought of the younger man. Jeff was just way too cute and innocent for his own good. He and Mark had never been like that. It was actually pretty amusing having Jeff around, even though all they had really done with him was made him blush a whole bunch and rape his mouth with their tonuges. But hey, that was all part of them being good hosts.

_And if he's gonna be a good guest, he'll be nice and tight and warm...and he'll jog Mark's memory a little bit._ James sighed. As much as he liked having his old killer Mark back, he knew it wasn't fair for his lover to not remember a huge chunk of his life. So even though grumpy, non-killing Mark wasn't quite as fun as the badass psycho killer Mark, he was going to try to make sure his Marky got his memory back. _Oh the things I do for love....although I do have to give grumpy Mark credit for one thing: he's at least a tiny bit more willing to bottom sometimes. All that wrestling and traveling can really wipe him out and make him such easy pickings for me._

"Yo! Lawson! Pay attention! I found a couple people!"

James blinked and looked back at Mark. "What?" he said, still distracted from his thoughts.

Mark rolled his eyes. "It's time to get to the killing Lawson. Isn't that what you want? Or would you rather have my dick up your ass at the moment?"

"No thanks," James said as he tried to look and see who Mark had picked as victims. "I think it should be me fucking your ass."

Mark snorted. "Yeah, like I'm going to let that happen." He pointed to four guys standing at the corner. "I want to kill them."

James pouted. The guys Mark was pointing at were a far cry from the suggestions that he had given out not that long ago. "Aw Marky, their tourists! They'll be too easy!"

Mark shook his head. "Nobody you pick will be any easier Lawson."

"Yeah but--"

"Don't be a bitch Lawson. I ain't in the mood for it."

James smacked Mark upside the head. "I'm not being a bitch. I'm just trying to see if I can get your eye to twitch."

Mark glared at him. "Cunt."

"How can I be a cunt when I don't even have one of those?"

"You are whatever I say you are, regardless of your genitalia. You got that?"

"Whatever Marky." James looked at the victims Mark chose carefully. All four men were around six feet tall, and they all appeared to be more than a little intoxicated. They were definitely easy pickings but there was a slight problem. "There's a few too many people out here Marky," he pointed out. "I mean, there's some people over there and that one club over there is gonna have some people--"

"I know I know," Mark said. He drove past the men and turned right when they got to the corner. "That's why we're doubling back and leaving the truck while we steal another vehicle."

"And we decided that when exactly?"

"I decided it when you were daydreaming over there," Mark said as he made another right turn. Now they were on a street that was more a lot emptier than the one they had previously been on. "I would have snapped you out of it to tell you sooner, but then I decided I didn't want to." He parked the car on the side of the road. "You see that cab halfway up the block?"

"Well I probably would if you hadn't parked behind a fucking semi-truck," James replied.

Mark decided to just go on as if James had said yes instead. "Well we're going to steal the cab and use it to pick up those assholes. Then when we kill them, we--"

"Put them in the cab and blow them all up?" James finished eagerly.

"Yup," Mark said with a nod.

"Fucking sweet." James kissed Mark on the cheek and then got out of the truck. They quickly darted up the block and got to the cab as fast as they could. The doors were locked but Mark managed to pick the lock on his side and when he got in, he unlocked James's door for him. "Where the fuck is the fucking driver to this thing?" James asked as Mark hotwired the car.

"Don't know, don't care," Mark replied. He whooped as he got the car started and then pulled away from the curb as fast as he could. "So uh...do I still steal cars when I'm the me I can't remember?"

"Only when you have to," James replied.

"Well that's good." Mark got them back to the street that they had seen their victims in the first place. The guys were still there, and now they were arguing about something. Mark drove over and pulled up right next to them. Much to their surprise, the men just went ahead and got into the back of the van. _Holy shit, they're really asking for it,_ James thought to himself.

"It's about fucking time the cab arrived," the first man grumbled under his breath. "We've only been waiting for twenty fucking minutes."

"Why the fuck is there someone else in the car already?" the second guy asked the third one.

The third guy shrugged. "Don't ask me. Do I look psychic to you?"

"Would you guys all shut up?" the fourth man finally snapped. "Jesus Christ, just be happy that we've finally got a damn ride somewhere!"

The other three just kept grumbling.

Mark and James both looked at each other. James could see that his own irritation with these bastards in Mark's eyes. Now they both really could not wait until these dickwads were dead. "So where are we taking you guys?" James asked, trying to sound nice and polite. It sounded forced even to his own ears.

"The Hilton on 44th Street," the first man answered. He looked at the second guy. "You got the room keys still, don't you Johnny?"

"For the last time, yes I fucking do!" the second man snapped. "God damn, would you get off my fucking ass about it?"

The third man chuckled. "Uh oh Jim, you made him mad!"

"Shut up Davey," Jim snapped.

James took another look at Mark. He could see the vein near Taker's right eye twitching uncontrolably. He quickly looked away and tried to hide his laughter. While it wasn't entirely nice or any shit like that, he found Mark's irritation extremely amusing. It was why he went out of his way to annoy his lover as often as he could.

Jim, Johnny and Davey continued to argue among themselves as the fourth man (who eventually came to be known as Lyle) tried to play peacemaker. They were so absorbed in their own bullshit that they didn't even notice that Mark was not even driving in the direction their hotel was in. James turned on the radio in an effort to drown out the arguing but it only did so much.

After about twenty minutes of driving, they were approaching the outskirts of the city and the idiots in the backseat were finally noticing that something was not exactly right about the situation. "Uh...where the fuck are we?" Lyle asked nervously.

"Well gentlemen, we are officially in the desert," James said, acting like he was talking to a bunch of idiot children. "And I hate to tell you this, but we are not cab drivers. In fact, everyone but my youngest son is afraid to be in a car I drive because I'm apparently reckless or some bullshit like that." Just as he said that, Mark pressed on the accelerator and made sure they were going at least a 100 mph.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Johnny shouted. "Slow--"

Mark slammed on the brakes as hard as he could right at that moment, causing Johnny and Davey (who weren't wearing their seatbelts) to fly forward violently. Davey crashed mostly into the back of James's seat (which was not exactly a pleasant feeling for James) while Johnny went face first right into the windshield. Lyle and Jim screamed their heads off, even though their seatbelts protected them and they didn't get hurt during that little stunt.

"And I'm the one who's a fucking menace on the roads!" James said with a shake of his head. He got his knife out and stabbed Davey in the eye socket, making sure to get the blade to go through the guy's brain. _Take that bitch_ he thought as he yanked the knife back out.

Mark just smirked as he opened the cab door. "There's one difference between me and you Lawson. You drive like that when other people are ON the roads. Look around right now. There's nobody out here but us."

James rolled his eyes. "Whatever Marky," he said as he got out of the car. "You are just as dangerous behind a wheel as I am. I mean fucking hell dude! I'm pretty sure you just killed the asshole with his head stuck in the windshield right now."

Mark just grunted in response. He was too busy getting Jim out of the car and beating the crap out of him. James decided to follow his lead and yanked Lyle out by his hair. He threw the frightened man down to the ground and watched in amusement as the mother fucker tried to back away.

"Wait a second!" Lyle pleaded, holding up one of his hands like that was actually going to stop James from doing anything. "Wait wait wait! Please!"

James smirked as he waved his knife around playfully. "And why should I do that?" he asked, curious to see what this idiot came up with.

"I didn't do--" Lyle screamed as James's curiousity ended and he was stabbed right in the chest. James began stabbing in a complete and total frenzy, covering himself in Lyle's blood and making more than a little noise. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Mark really getting into beating the shit out of Jim. That actually really turned him on. _Oh man the things I could do to him right now....wait a second. If we blow up the cab like we're planning to, how the fuck are we going to get home? We left the truck back in the city. Hmmm....aw well, I'll let Mark worry about that. This was all his idea anyway._


	12. Chapter 12

Jeff chewed on his thumbnail as he stared at the TV. Glenn had just left so he could go pick up James and Mark. Apparently the two of them had run into car troubles. Jeff had asked Glenn where the two of them had gone, but he hadn't really gotten a straight answer out of him. All he had said was that he was going to be right back.

"Boom booms!" Connor shouted happily. He was watching Transformers 2 on the floor with his puppy Snoopy. "Yay for boom booms!"

Jeff looked over at Cooper, who was sleeping on the couch. He had absolutely no idea how the guy was doing it. Connor had been yelling almost nonstop since the movie began and he knew that he would never be able to sleep through that racket. "Connor?" he said hesitantly. "Shouldn't you be a little quieter? Cooper's trying to sleep."

"No," Connor replied. "I don't want to be quiet." He patted Snoopy on the head. "Cooper can go fuck himself if he thinks I'm too noisy."

"Bitch, don't make me get up right now," Cooper growled. Apparently he wasn't totally asleep like Jeff thought he was. "Because if I have to, it won't be pretty."

Connor snorted and kept his eyes fixed on the television screen. "Daddy said you can't disturb me when I'm watching my movie. It's rude."

"You've watched that fucking movie twenty times in three days," Cooper snapped.

"So? It's good!"

"It's starting to annoy the fuck out of me."

"Everything annoys the fuck out of you. You're just a big poopy head like that." Connor looked back long enough to stick his tongue out at Cooper before turning his full attention back to the movie.

Cooper twitched. "Fucking brat," he muttered. "I'm gonna fucking get you later when you're not expecting it."

Jeff sighed and tried to just watch the movie. He didn't exactly feel comfortable with Cooper and Connor. Usually he was good at making friends with strangers, but it was hard for him to do it this time when he really didn't know what to think of them. Connor seemed to have the emotional maturity of a five year old and Cooper didn't really seem that interested in socializing.

After watching another half hour of the movie, Cooper went to sleep again and Connor pretty much forgot that Jeff was in the room with him. Jeff had already seen this movie a couple of times so he got up and left the room. He thought about going up to the room that he was going to be staying in but then he decided to wander around the house instead. "Bored bored bored," he sang under his breath. "I'm so bored…holy crap, is that a goat?"

As it turned out, it was a goat. It walked right past him and trotted into the kitchen. He followed the animal, wondering why the hell it was in the house in the first place. _This house is just all kinds of interesting. _

The goat stopped at a door that was slightly opened and tried to get in through the very tiny crack. When it didn't get in right away, it made a very loud and unhappy noise.

"Aw, poor baby," Jeff said. He opened the door so the goat could go in. "There you go."

The goat made a much happier noise before going down the stairs. _This is probably the basement,_ Jeff thought as he looked down there. _Hmmm…looks kind of spooky._ He almost walked away but then stopped himself. Nobody had told him that he needed to stay out of a specific room…and he was bored…_ah what the hell_. He began walking down the stairs to see if he could find anything interesting down in that basement.

….

"_Come on you piece of shit!" Mark yelled, delivering an absolutely brutal kick to Jim's ribs. "Aren't you gonna run?" He snarled as he kicked the defenseless man again. "Aren't you gonna fight?" He turned Jim over on his back and pulled him up just a little bit by the shirt. "It's no fun if you don't do something here Jimmy. I need something to work with."_

_Jim struggled to get free from Mark's grasp. "Please," he begged. "Let me go. I won't tell—"_

"_Oh good Lord," Mark muttered as he rolled his eyes. "I've heard this a million times before. You say you won't tell anyone. You swear on it like your word means something to me. Well you want to know what? Your word means absolutely nothing to me."_

_Jim whimpered in fear, which amused Mark. For a second, he almost thought about letting the guy run and making him believe that he could possibly get away. In the end though, he decided not to do that. Bashing his face in with his bare hands sounded more--_

"Mark. Earth to Mark. Would you pay attention to me damn it?"

Mark groaned as James brought him out of his memory. "Damn it Lawson, I was thinking happy thoughts," he complained.

James patted his shoulder. "Sorry Marky. I'm just tired of talking to Glenn."

Glenn glared back at James through the rearview mirror. "We haven't been talking. You've just been insulting me this entire time."

James raised his eyebrows. "Oh, so now that doesn't count as a conversation?"

"No, not in my book," Glenn confirmed.

James whined and leaned forward so he could smack the back of Glenn's head. "Bitch! I should kill you."

"You stay the fuck away from me Lawson. I don't feel like dealing with your bullshit."

"Make me Crispy Critter," James taunted.

"Oh I will make you," Glenn threatened. He started to pull the car over. "I'll fucking--"

"The only thing you are going to do is drive me the fuck home," Mark snapped irritably. He did not appreciate the fact that his attempt to replay his latest kill in his head had been interrupted so he could listen to this bullshit. "I swear to God Glenn, if you pull this car over before we get back to the house, I will kick your ass for an hour."

Glenn glared at Mark but kept driving. He knew better than to fuck with his big brother.

"Ha ha, you got yelled at," James said, mocking Glenn.

Mark smacked him on the leg. "You knock that off. I didn't tell you that you could tease Glenn."

James gave him an insulted look. "I don't need your permission to tease your brother!"

"Oh yeah you do," Mark snapped. "And if you have a problem with that then that's just too damn bad."

"Fuck you Mark," James snapped. He folded his arms over his chest and pouted.

Mark rolled his eyes. "That's great. That's really mature Lawson." He looked out the window. They were almost home now, which meant that they were almost to Jeff. He found himself really liking that thought, and it wasn't just because of what he and James were planning on doing to the younger man when they got their hands on him. There was something about Jeff that he couldn't put his finger on. _Did I love the guy or something? Is that why he sticks out so much? Hmmm…well I don't think I cheated on James with him…James would have either accidentally started bitching about it or Glenn would have told me to rub it in James's face. But still, there's something with Jeff. I can't deny that._

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He was getting frustrated because it felt like the fog surrounding his brain was trying to go away, but something was keeping it there. _I gotta stop thinking about it so much. I'm just gonna focus on what Lawson and I have planned next. Who knows, maybe fucking Jeff will help me remember. Stranger things have happened._

….

_This wasn't a good idea,_ Jeff said to himself as he looked around the dimly lit basement. _This place is way beyond spooky._ He took a deep breath and tried to leave, but his feet weren't working right. They were rooted to the floor, and the longer that they stayed rooted, the more he kept looking at the torture chamber like room. There were some boxes and old bikes at the very far side of the room, but for the most part, there was stuff in the room that wasn't found in a normal basement. For one thing there where long sets of chains hanging from the ceiling and the walls, and there were a couple of meat hooks near the chains on the ceiling. Then there was the surgical table that was in the middle of the room, which had a mysterious black bag sitting on it. And then there were the stains on the floor. For some reason, Jeff couldn't get the feeling out of his head that they were bloodstains.

"Oooohhhh, you're gonna be in big trouble! Daddy doesn't like it when guests snoop in the basement."

Jeff just about jumped out of his skin as he spun around. Cooper and Connor had come down there without him realizing it. Connor was bouncing up and down and giggling gleefully while Cooper was giving Jeff a cold stare. "You see anything interesting?" the oldest Lawson child asked.

Jeff quickly shook his head. "No. I just…I…I um…"

"Can we punish him Cooper?" Connor asked. He tugged on his big brother's shirt and started bouncing up and down more. "Huh? Can we do it? It'll be fun!"

Cooper shook his head. "Not now Connor." He pointed to the stairs and kept his eyes on Jeff. "You go upstairs."

Jeff didn't need to be told twice. He practically ran up there, barely listening to Connor as he whined to Cooper. _Okay, no more exploring. It's a bad, bad thing._ He was feeling kind of freaked out from the little confrontation with Cooper and Connor, but he didn't get a long time to dwell on it. Barely a minute after he got out of the basement, he heard the front door open. Glenn, Mark and James were home.

"Damn it Snoopy, why the fuck are your paws so dirty?" Glenn asked. "Jesus Christ, you got it all over my fucking pants."

"Snoopy can't talk Crispy Critter," James said. "If you want answers, you should talk to Connor. He's the one that's supposed to keep track of Snoopy."

Glenn snorted. "Come on James, get real. Connor doesn't even know where he is half the time. Do you really think he keeps track of Snoopy the way he's supposed to?"

Jeff walked towards the front door and saw the dirty look James gave Glenn. "Everything alright?" he asked innocently.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Mark said. He gave Glenn and James a glare that clearly said that he would finish the bullshit they started if they didn't knock it off soon.

"Good." Jeff smiled as Snoopy started trying to jump all over him. "Hey boy," he said, petting the excited puppy's head. "How ya doin'? You being a good boy?"

Snoopy eagerly licked Jeff's hand, seemingly in an effort to prove just how good of a dog he was.

"Hey! That's my puppy!" Connor whined as he joined them. He pushed Jeff out of the way and scooped Snoopy into his arms. "You don't steal my puppy!"

Jeff blinked in surprise. "I wasn't trying to steal him," he said defensively. "I was just petting him."

"Liar!" Connor yelled. He looked at Jeff distrustfully. "You--"

"Connor that's enough," James snapped. "Knock it off."

Connor looked at his father in shock. He obviously hadn't been expecting to get turned against. "But Daddy--"

"I mean it Connor. Cool your fucking jets."

Connor glared at James before letting out a frustrated whine and storming away. James rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Damn kid," he muttered. He looked at Jeff. "Come on. Mark and I want to talk to you upstairs."

"Okay," Jeff said. He followed James upstairs, gulping a little bit when he felt how closely Mark was walking behind him. He tried to maintain his composure, but it got kind of hard when he realized he was being led into James and Mark's bedroom. _Okay, what the hell is going on?_

"So Jeff," James said, turning around to face the Charismatic Enigma as Mark closed the door behind them. "I know that we had Glenn ask you to come here to help Mark get his memory back. And we do want you for that reason. I mean, dear old grumpy ass Mark can't function with a scrambled brain forever."

"Watch it Lawson," Mark warned.

James smirked and went on like Mark hadn't said a word. "But I have to confess, Mark and I do have an ulterior motive for you being here. Marky, do you want to tell him what it is?"

Jeff tried to turn around to look at Mark, but he froze as Taker grabbed him by the waist and pressed his groin up against his ass. "You like me, don't you Jeff?" Mark whispered, softly kissing Jeff's pale neck. "I know you do. I can see it in your eyes and I could tell by that kiss we shared earlier." His right hand reached up Jeff's shirt and he began running his fingers up and down Jeff's chest. "James told me about you and him kissing earlier."

Jeff's mouth had gone completely dry. He couldn't try to move away from Mark if he tried. His limbs had turned into mush. "Mark I--" He gasped as Mark's other hand reached down his pants and began stroking him. Mark quickly kissed him, and he kissed back as best as he could, turning into a mess under Mark's ministrations.

"Now that is hot," James said in appreciation. "I mean really, that is a sight I could get used to."

Mark broke the kiss and smirked at James. "You wanna play?"

"Does Cooper hate your guts?" James replied as he snatched Jeff out of Mark's grasp and delivered a kiss of his own. Jeff didn't even try to object. He didn't have the presence of mind to do it, and even if he did, James and Mark would probably just seduce him into going along with their plan.

As James moved his kisses to Jeff's jaw and neck, Jeff could feel Mark getting to work on removing his clothes. _Damn it, I liked that shirt,_ he thought as the shirt he was wearing was literally ripped in half. He winced when he felt James biting his neck but moaned anyway as he felt Lawson lick up the blood he had drawn.

"Lift your legs up," Mark ordered as he started to yank Jeff's pants down.

Jeff did what he was told so he could step out of his jeans. Mark quickly threw that item of clothing across the room and then unceremoniously ripped Jeff's thong off for him. "Get him on the bed Lawson."

"You're so bossy Marky," James complained. Despite that statement though, he put Jeff down on the bed anyway. Jeff grunted softly as he landed on the mattress but didn't make any moves to sit back up. He just stared at Mark and James as they looked at him hungrily.

"Go get the lube," Mark said to James. "I'm sure we got some around here somewhere."

James pouted. "Lube? Marky--"

"Lawson, if we're gonna do what we plan on doing, we need that damn lube," Mark said, interrupting James's objection. "Do you think we're both gonna fit in him without it?"

James rolled his eyes and began searching for the lube. Jeff whimpered as Mark climbed on top of him. "Mark I don't know about this," he said hesitantly. He had never seen Mark or James completely naked before but he had a feeling that they were both big down in that department.

Mark shook his head. "You'll be fine," he said. He took off his shirt and tossed it down to the floor. "Don't worry about it."

Jeff wasn't exactly comforted by that, but Mark was kissing him again before he could voice anymore objections. He soon found himself relaxing as the kiss went on and he whimpered in disappointment as Mark stood back up. "Fucking pants need to come off," Taker muttered. He stripped himself of them as fast as he could and Jeff's eyes widened. _Oh God…if James is anywhere close to being as big as him, I'm gonna be in trouble._

Mark smirked as he saw the look on Jeff's face. "Like what you see Jeff?"

Jeff gulped and nodded despite the fear he had for the well being of his ass. He couldn't help himself. He had wanted Mark for so long, and he was willing to take the Deadman any way that he could get him.

"Fuck!" James yelled as a whole bunch of boxes fell out of the closet. "Fucking sons of bitches!"

Mark raised his eyebrows. "What the fuck are you doing looking in there?"

"Well there's no fucking lube anywhere else!" James snapped. He kicked one of the fallen boxes and stormed towards the door. "I'll be back in a minute."

Jeff took advantage of Mark being distracted by grabbing the larger man's dick and began stroking it firmly. Mark groaned and Jeff took that as an incentive to flick his tongue across the large head. "You better not planning on just teasing me," Mark said as he looked down at Jeff lustfully. "Or we'll have a big problem."

"Don't worry," Jeff said. He took just the head into his mouth and sucked on it before slowly taking more and more of the long, thick length into his mouth. Mark groaned again and Jeff quickly grabbed a hold of the older man's hips. Now he knew that if Mark really wanted to thrust into his mouth, there wouldn't be anything he could do to stop it. But still, it was worth a shot.

"Heads up asshole!"

Jeff looked up just in time to see a bottle of shampoo smack Mark right in the side of the head. Mark grunted in pain before glaring at James. "That fucking hurt Lawson."

James smirked and took off his shirt. "Well that's what you get for barking orders at me. Now prep him damn it. We didn't have any regular lube so we're just going to have to make due with that."

Mark looked like he was about to smack James, but finally he decided against it. "Fucking asshole," he muttered as he picked up the shampoo bottle, popped the lid up and poured a generous amount on his fingers. "If you think I won't get you for that Lawson, you're sadly mistaken."

Jeff couldn't help but giggle. Mark sounded funny when he was grumpy.

"You be quiet," Mark ordered. He pushed Jeff so the younger man was laying back on the bed completely. "You laughing just encourages him."

"Everything encourages me," James said with a smirk. "You should know that by now Marky Mark."

Jeff started to giggle again but then he gasped as Mark pushed two fingers inside of him and began thrusting it in and out. "Oh fucking shit," Mark muttered. "Jeff, are you a virgin or something?"

"No," Jeff replied, whimpering as Mark's fingers brushed his prostate.

"He tight?" James asked eagerly.

"Very tight," Mark confirmed. "Fucking virgin tight." He kept working Jeff over with just his two fingers and then added a third one. Jeff arched his hips up and groaned. Mark's stretching hurt but he knew it was nothing compared to what he was going to get. James was removing his pants and he was just as big as Mark was. _Oh man oh man oh man…_

Mark added a fourth finger and stretched Jeff out even more. "Okay, this is gonna have to be enough for now," he said. He removed his fingers and then put almost half of the bottle of shampoo on his dick. "Heads up asshole," he growled as he chucked the bottle at James's head.

James managed to catch the bottle before it connected with his face. "Nice try Marcus. Better luck next time."

Mark rolled his eyes as he picked Jeff up. "Wrap your legs around me," he said. "And hang on."

Jeff did what he was told and was rewarded by Mark entering him all the way to the hilt. He moaned loudly, closing his eyes as Mark thrusted in and out very slowly. "Oh God Mark…" He gasped as he felt another pair of hands grab his waist, the fingertips tracing over the sensitive bone.

"Fuck, I don't know if this is gonna work," Mark said to James. "I don't know if he can take the both of us."

"Let's find out for sure," James replied.

Jeff was about to agree with Mark but he didn't get a chance to. James was inside of him too fast, and a pain filled scream escaped him. The pain shot up his spine and went just about everywhere. "Oh fuck oh fuck…" he whimpered.

"Fucking hell Lawson," Mark said in a strained voice.

"Oh fuck, you weren't kidding Mark," James groaned. He rested his forehead on the back of Jeff's neck. "Damn it Jeff, I like my twinks tight, but this is ridiculous."

"I didn't choose to be this tight," Jeff muttered. He started taking deep breaths and trying to force his body to relax. Once he did that, the pain started to fade a little bit. He doubted that it would go away completely but at least it was somewhat bearable now. "Okay…you guys can move now."

"You sure?" James and Mark asked at the same time.

Jeff shivered. The sound of them talking at the same time almost made him cum right then and there. "Uh huh," he said breathlessly. "I'm sure."

"Alright," Mark said. He and James started slowly moving in and out of Jeff. Jeff closed his eyes and tried to stay relaxed. Because of the shampoo, he couldn't tell whether he was bleeding or not. Even if he was though, he found himself getting used to the feeling of the two large cocks stuffing him. It still hurt like a bitch, but very slowly, the pain started to be mixed with some pleasure. He rested his head on Mark's shoulder, trying to focus even more on the pleasure. It got easier every time his prostate was hit, and he soon found himself getting closer and closer to the edge. "Mark…James…please, someone touch me."

Mark quickly grabbed Jeff's dick and began stroking it quickly. Jeff whimpered loudly and it only took one more hit to his prostate to push him over the edge completely. He closed his eyes and rode out his orgasm, feeling Mark and James quickly orgasm too. Little white dots danced around the back of his eyelids, and as he felt himself being put down on the bed, he sighed and let himself pass right the hell out.


	13. Chapter 13

James woke up the next morning to the sounds of Cooper and Connor causing a ruckus. It was a common thing for him to wake up to, but it wasn't one he wanted to deal with this morning. "Stupid kids," he muttered as he closed his eyes and buried his face deeper into his pillow. "Can't ever fucking be quiet for two fucking seconds."

Almost as if they were out to prove his point, there was a loud crash about five seconds later. "Oooh, look what you did!" Connor exclaimed. "Daddy's going to be mad at you!"

"Me? You're the one who did it!" Cooper snapped.

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"James, for the love of God, go down there and shut your demon spawn up," Mark ordered.

James groaned. "Why do I have to do it?"

"Cuz Jeff is using me as a pillow."

James opened his eyes again and saw that Jeff was really doing that. He almost told Mark to just slip away from the kid and go shut Cooper and Connor up himself, but the Deadman was already sound asleep again. "Oh Marky," he said with a sigh. He reluctantly got out of bed and slipped on a pair of jeans. "You're lucky I love you so much." He paused as Jeff made a soft noise and snuggled up even closer to Mark. "Cute," he muttered. He grabbed one of his AC/DC t-shirts out of the closet and slipped it on as he went downstairs. When he got down there, he saw that one of the windows in the living room had been busted out. "What the fuck happened?" he asked.

"Connor was playing ball in the house and kicked the fucking thing out the window," Cooper explained.

Connor shook his head vehemently. "I did not! You did it!"

James sighed and shook his head. He knew damn well it was Connor that did it, but he wasn't going to push the issue. That would just make Connor whine and that would give him a headache, which was not something he wanted to deal with first thing in the morning. "You know what? I don't care who did it. Just one of you replace the damn thing."

"I'm taking care of it," Cooper assured him. "I'm going down to Menards and getting the glass." He glared at Connor. "I'm not taking him with me though. He's been a little demon since he woke up this morning."

Connor stuck his tongue out at Cooper before grabbing James by the hand. "Come on Daddy, I have to show you something," he said.

"You do?" James said as he followed his youngest son.

"Uh huh. I got you presents," Connor said as he led James down to the basement.

"What kind of presents?"

"Murder presents!" Connor flipped the light switch on and giggled. "Ta da!"

James blinked in surprise. Not only had the basement been converted to a torture chamber, but there were three dead bodies just laying there like they were just supposed to be down there. "Uh…what the fuck?"

Connor's face fell. "You don't like your murder presents?"

"I do like them, but they're not supposed to be in the house," James reminded him gently. "You know that you're not supposed to bring the victims home unless its absolutely necessary. It could lead to someone seeing you and--"

"Nobody saw me!" Connor claimed defensively. "Cooper helped me and made sure we were invisible! And it's not like Jeff saw the bodies when he was down here cuz we didn't have them yet--"

"Wait, Jeff was down here?" James asked, glaring at Connor. "He saw this torture chamber?"

"Yeah but he got out when Coopy and I told him that you were going to get mad at him for snooping."

James glared at him. "Wait, why did my name get dragged into this?"

Connor shrugged. "Cuz you wuv us?"

"Oh Jesus…Connor, go watch TV while I clean up this mess, alright?"

"Aw, but I don't want to."

"Yeah well, do it anyway," James ordered. "I can't just leave these corpses sitting here. They're gonna start stinking worse than Glenn's dirty socks."

Connor giggled. "Uncle Glenn has stinky feet."

James nodded in agreement. "That he does." Suddenly he had an idea that he knew Connor would go crazy over. "Hey, you want to know what you could do instead of watch TV? You could go bug Uncle Glenn! I'm sure he would just love to see you right now."

Connor grinned happily. "Okay Daddy!" He turned around and ran out of the basement as fast as he could. Bugging people was one of his favorite past times so it wasn't like he was going to skip out of an opportunity to do it any time soon. James waited until he was out of the room before sighing and shaking his head. He had no idea what the fuck he was going to do with these bodies yet, but he needed to think of something fast. It was only going to be a matter of time before Jeff woke up and if Jeff caught him disposing of the bodies…well that was just going to be awkward to explain, to say the least.

…

"_James, what the hell are you doing?" Annabelle asked as she clutched baby Cooper closer to her chest. "Get off that car right now!"_

_James pouted his lips at his twin sister. "Why? Mark and I are doing an experiment!"_

"_I don't care what you're doing! You're going to get hurt if you stay up there!" Annabelle looked at Glenn for support. "Glenn help me!"_

_Glenn put his hands up and shook his head. "They're not gonna listen to me Belle. My opinion doesn't mean shit to them."_

"_Oh sure it does Crispy Critter," Mark said, sticking his head out of the open window of his car. He looked at Annabelle and Glenn in exasperation. "Nothing is going to happen to Lawson unless I decide it will. And I have not decided that he will get hurt during this car surfing. Not yet anyway."_

"_Aw, Marky, that's so romantic!" James said in a very over the top manner. He hopped down from the roof of the car just so he could kiss Mark before climbing back to his spot. "Now let's move it!"_

_Mark turned the ignition on and--_

…

"_Why can't I take you people anywhere?" Mark asked James, Cooper and Connor angrily. He was ready to hit all three of them. No wait, scratch that. He didn't just want to hit them. He wanted to KILL them._

_James pouted. He had never liked to be scolded before and he sure as hell didn't like it now. "Why are you so upset Marky? You're acting like we did something wrong."_

"_Of course you did something wrong! You DANGLED Shane McMahon out a window. He's my boss's kid! Are you trying to get me fired?"_

"_No…" James said way too innocently._

_Mark growled. He knew James was lying. "Damn it Lawson, I ought to--_

…

"_What the fuck are you doing to yourself?" Mark asked, staring at Jeff like he had grown a second head. Jeff had wandered into his locker room a little bit ago and Mark had let him stay. That wasn't he did with just anybody; in fact, Glenn and Jeff were the only two wrestlers who were allowed in his locker room. But while he kind of felt like he had to let Glenn into his locker room because of the fact they were brothers, he let Jeff in simply because he wanted to. Glenn always tried to make a big deal about that fact, but a good old backhand to the mouth usually shut him up…for awhile anyway._

"_I'm painting myself," Jeff replied._

"_Why?"_

"_Because it's fun and it looks cool."_

"_If that doesn't dry by the time your match starts tonight, you're gonna get that shit all over your opponent."_

_Jeff just shrugged. It was obvious he didn't actually care about that. "Hey Mark?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Can I put some of this on you?"_

_The vein by Mark's eye twitched. He could tell that Jeff was not joking at all. He was completely and totally serious about this request. "No way," he refused. _

_Jeff's face fell. "Aw, why not?"_

"_Because I have a badass reputation to maintain."_

"_The Road Warriors wore badass and they wore face paint."_

"_But I'm not one of them. I'm not--no, don't you pout at me! That is illegal use of pouting!"_

_Jeff kept making his sad, puppy dog pouting face anyway. "Pwease Marky?" he begged. "Pwetty pwease with sugar on top?"_

_Mark sighed. He hated it when Jeff did this. For some reason, he had a hard time resisting the baby Hardy's pouty face. It was very exasperating. "Maybe after the show, okay?" he said, offering up a compromise. "Okay? How does that sound?"_

_Jeff sighed. "Alright…as long as you promise that you won't chicken out on me."_

"_Don't worry, there's no danger of that happening. I'm not a fucking--"_

Mark's eyes snapped open and he took several deep breaths. He felt disoriented and nauseous just staring up at the ceiling. Those weren't dreams he had been having; those had been memories. Little bits of his memory had hijacked his brain and had reestablished themselves so firmly that it had actually felt like he had been reliving those scenes. The only problem was that he only had those little bits and nothing else. The rest of it was still unknown to him, which was frustrating. He couldn't remember if he and James went through with the car surfing idea, he couldn't remember actually finding James dangling Shane McMahon out a window and he definitely didn't remember whether Jeff actually put that paint on him. He wanted to remember those things, but when he started trying to force himself to do so, he just started getting a killer headache.

"Owie," Jeff whimpered, distracting Mark from his own pain by waking up. He rubbed his eyes and gave Mark an unhappy look. "I is in pain."

"That sucks," Mark said. It wasn't the most sympathetic response in the world, but it was all he could offer at the moment.

Jeff sighed and tried to sit up. He quickly stopped though when it caused him too much pain to do so. "Mark…"

Mark sighed. "Here, I've got an idea." He rolled out of bed and put on some sweat pants, even though his head was screaming at him to lay back down. "Just stay there, okay?"

"I don't think that's going to be a problem," Jeff muttered. He shook his head. "You and James don't have dicks meant for double anal. This really fucking hurts."

"Yeah but you would do it again in a heart beat," Mark said. He smirked as he saw Jeff's whole body flush bright pink. "Yeah, that's what I thought." He reached over and ruffled the younger man's hair before leaving the room and going into the bathroom. He ran a hot bath for Jeff, hoping that would be enough to ease at least the majority of Hardy's discomfort.

When Mark got back in the bedroom, he found Jeff hugging James's pillow. "Where is he?" Jeff asked as Mark walked over to the bed and picked him up.

Mark shrugged. "Probably downstairs dealing with his demon spawn. Those two brats are giant pains in the asses."

Jeff wrapped his arms around Mark's neck and nuzzled the Deadman's throat. "They're kind of weird," he said quietly, quickly looking around like Cooper and Connor were going to jump out of nowhere and beat him up for saying that.

Mark nodded in agreement. "There are definitely some issues that--" His voice died in his throat as he opened the bathroom door. Connor had wandered in there in the couple minutes it had taken for Mark to go get Jeff and much to Mark's shock, had seen fit to put a dead body into the bathtub. "I didn't tell Daddy about this dolly," Connor said, waving at Jeff, who was looking at the body in major disbelief. "I didn't want him to take it away."

Mark couldn't even think to say anything in response to that. He just stared back and forth between the body and Connor for a couple of minutes before turning around and walking right back out of the room.

"Um….Mark?" Jeff said hesitantly. "That wasn't…that wasn't a real dead body, was it?"

Mark took a deep breath. This morning had taken a very unexpected and messy twist and he was not happy about it. "LAWSON! GET YOUR ASS UP HERE! WE'VE GOT A SERIOUS FUCKING PROBLEM!" _I'm going to strangle Connor. I'm not even joking. I will throttle him within an inch of his life as soon as I get my hands on him…_


	14. Chapter 14

"Why did you even do that Connor?" Cooper asked angrily. He had just taken a tongue lashing for James for not preventing the stunt Connor pulled with the dead body in the bathroom and now he was ready to take his frustration out on the brat himself. "Huh? Why did you do that?" When he didn't get an answer, he grabbed Connor by the arms and gave him a good shake. "Don't ignore me damn it!"

"Owie!" Connor whined. "Coopy that hurts!" He started trying to free himself from Cooper's grip. "That hurts!"

"Well damn it Connor, you know better than to do stuff like that!" Cooper snapped angrily. "When we have people in this house, we do not let them see the bodies of our victims!"

"But I didn't know Jeff would be coming in the bathroom with Marky!" Connor protested. His lower lip was quivering and either he was really about to cry, or if he was just trying to force himself to just to get out of trouble. "I didn't mean to be bad Coopy! Don't be mad at me!"

Cooper sighed. Connor sounded sincere this time, but that didn't change the fact that James and Mark now had a serious problem. "Fuck," he muttered. "Dad is going to rip your head off when he gets a hold of you later," he warned as he let Connor go. "He's really not happy with you this time."

Connor gave Cooper a hopeful look. "You protect me though, right Coopy?"

"Don't call me that! I hate it when you do that."

Connor sighed and stuck out his lower lip. "Pwease Cooper? I don't wants to have my head taken off. I don't wants to be headless." He gave his older brother a big hug in an effort to help his cause. "You loves me too much to let me be helpless."

Cooper shook his head. He hated it when Connor did this. "I swear, you are just…ugh. You are going to be the death of me one of these days."

Connor giggled. "I love you too Cooper." He licked the side of Cooper's face like a dog before bouncing out of the room happily.

"Fuck me," Cooper muttered. He shook his head and kicked one of Connor's toy trucks over. "Freaking brat. One of these days, I'm going to strangle him. That will take care of so many of my problems."

…

Jeff looked at James and Mark carefully. They were supposed to be explaining what happened in the bathroom with Connor, but neither of them had actually started talking to him yet. They were standing in the corner, talking to each other in hushed voices in an effort to keep him out of the conversation. He really did not like that. It reminded him of Matt when he was trying to "protect" him from information that "he didn't need to know". _It's fucking bullshit. I saw it now I should know the truth._ "That body was real, wasn't it?" he finally asked, even though he was more than sure he knew the answer to that. He had been to enough funerals to know a dead body when he saw one.

"It wasn't," James quickly tried to lie. "It was… a prop. Likansuk Porn is dabbling in necrophilia films and---don't judge us!" he exclaimed when he saw the look on Mark's face.

Mark shook his head. "That is absolutely disgusting," he declared.

Jeff shook his head. "That didn't look like a prop."

James sighed. "Alright, it's not a prop. It was a real dead body. Connor's a grave robber. He probably went to the cemetery last night--"

"The body smelled really fresh," Jeff said.

"Well it probably had just been buried--"

"And it still had blood all over it. A funeral home would have cleaned it up before the funeral."

James paused and glared at Jeff before looking at Mark. "He's being too smart for his own good Marky!" he complained. "Tell him to stop it!"

Mark rolled his eyes. "Well if you wouldn't come up with such stupid lies, he might actually believe them." He smacked the back of James's head for emphasis. "Fucking dumbass!"

"Ow! That hurt you son of a--"

"Hey!" Jeff said loudly, putting the attention back on him. "Can someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Well we could," Mark said with a shrug. "But I don't we think we should. I think you just need to forget that you saw anything."

Jeff stared at Mark in disbelief. "You can't be serious," he said slowly. "I…I just saw a guy clutching a dead body because he said it was his _dolly_. I'm staying in the same _house_ as him. I think I need to know what's going on."

Mark shook his head. "Jeff, I might not have all my memory back right now, but you strike me as a person that's going to regret finding out as soon as we tell you."

Jeff got off, wincing at the pain his ass was still in. "Mark come on, don't treat me like a baby. Whatever the truth is…I won't say anything, okay? I'll keep it a secret, I swear."

Mark and James exchanged looks. "It's up to you Marky," James said. "But if you tell him, he better keep it a secret."

Mark sighed and began looking back and forth between James and Jeff. "Well fuck me," he muttered. He finally kept his gaze on Jeff. "If I didn't tell you before I lost my memory, I probably had a really good reason," he said. "I mean…well fuck Jeff, this secret isn't just about Connor. This involves everyone in this house except for you."

Jeff was confused. "Mark I don't under--" He stopped talking when something clicked in his brain. It was so obvious that he felt like smacking himself for not figuring it out sooner. "Oh my God," he whispered, his eyes widening as he shook his head. "Connor…did he…did he kill that person?"

"Well…you said it, not us," James said with a shrug.

Jeff looked at Mark, who nodded. "Oh fuck…that's…you…why?"

Now it was Mark's turn to shrug. "Hell if I know. I didn't ask him."

The causal tone of his voice shocked the hell out of Jeff. It was like he wasn't even bothered by it. "Has he done it before?"

"We've _all_ done it before," James said impatiently. "Even Glenn's done it…although he only ever did it when he absolutely had to. The little wuss."

Jeff stared at James for a moment before turning to Mark. "Even you?" He couldn't believe that he was even asking this. This couldn't be true. Mark was a lot of things, but a killer? No, it couldn't be. This had to be some kind of sick joke.

Mark nodded. "Yeah. James said I pretty much went into retirement when I joined the WWE though so uh…I guess that makes me okay."

"Yeah you're a regular saint," James muttered. "Except for that stunt in the desert and offing the guy that ran you over…"

"What?" Jeff squeaked.

James put the most innocent look he could muster on his face. "I said nothing," he quickly said. "You're hearing things Hardy."

Jeff shook his head. He was damn sure that he had not been hearing things. "I…I…why are you telling me this?"

"Hey, you're the one who figured it out," Mark reminded him. "You're the one who seemed so eager to find out the truth." He took a few steps forward so that there was only an inch or two of distance between him and Jeff. "Look, I know you're freaking out a little bit here, but you need to focus and listen to me for a minute. What me and this fucked up psychotic family I live with do is our business. It may not be good and right and all that other bullshit, but it is what it is. Now what I need from you is to keep it a secret, alright? Don't go running your mouth to Matt or anyone else. And I'm fucking serious as a fucking heart attack about that Jeff. You…you I can trust, although I can't fucking remember what makes me believe that."

"Mark I can't--"

"Jeff, believe me, it is in your best interest to keep this a secret," Mark said firmly. "I mean it. Not a _fucking_ word to Matt, okay?"

Jeff gulped and nodded. The way Mark was talking sounded like one giant threat, which was not something he liked at all. "Okay," he said in a somewhat shaky voice. "I um…I'm just going to go to the bathroom now." He bailed out of the room as fast as possible, grateful that neither Mark or James tried to stop him. When he got into the bathroom he locked the door and rinsed his face off with cold water for several minutes. Once he was done, he looked up at the mirror and asked himself one simple question.

_What the fuck did I get myself into?_


	15. Chapter 15

Mark sighed as he leaned back in his chair. Jeff had been in the bathroom for quite awhile now and he was getting kind of worried, which was a really weird feeling for him. The him that he remembered very rarely ever got worried. "Do you think he snuck out?" he asked James.

James shook his head. "I doubt it. There's not a window in that bathroom and Snoopy's right outside the door. Believe me, we'll hear if Jeff comes out or not." He sat down on Mark's lap. "What's on your mind Marky?"

Mark frowned. "What?"

"You look all broody and worried," James clarified. "That usually means you've got something on your mind. Now share it or I'm going to bite you really fucking hard."

"You do that and I will pop you right in the face," Mark threatened. "I ain't joking Lawson."

James smirked. "Well tell me what's on your mind and we won't have to worry about who's going to do what."

Mark sighed. "It's nothing really. I just…feel weird."

"Weird how?"

"The usual kind dumbass. All of this…it's just driving me nuts. I actually feel worried about Jeff but I don't remember exactly why he matters so fucking much to me. And I want to remember…at least I think I do. I mean, they're my memories. I have the right to remember them. But it feels like every time something either comes back to me or just tries to come back, my brain starts fighting me and acting like it _doesn't_ want me to remember." He kicked his foot out and knocked over a Lego building Connor had made. He knew there would be hell to pay for that later, but at the moment, he really didn't care.

James raised his eyebrows. "Did that make you feel better?" he asked.

Mark shook his head. "Not really." He rested his chin on James's shoulder. "I fucking hate this fucking amnesia. It's a bunch of fucking bullshit."

"On the bright side though, it got us a threesome with Jeff," James pointed out. "So it's not all bad."

Mark rolled his eyes. "Do you always think with your dick Lawson?"

"Uh…do you really want me to answer that?" James asked with a smirk.

Mark couldn't help but grin just a little bit. "Moron," he said, although he didn't mean it in a mean way. "But seriously Lawson, we need to do something about all this. My memory can't stay gone forever."

James sighed. "I know I know…too bad. I like having the old Marky back." He began chewing on his lower lip, signifying that he was really thinking hard about stuff. "We could hit you on the head again," he finally suggested.

Mark frowned. "How in the hell would that help me?"

"Well think of it this way: in the Adams Family movie, Uncle Fester lost his memory when he got struck by lightning in the Bermuda Triangle…well at least I think that's how he lost it. But anyway, at the end of the movie, he got struck by lightning again and he got his memory back…which I know really has nothing to do with him getting hit on the head but drastic actions like that are a proven formula to curing amnesia." James nodded proudly, very happy with his logic.

Mark stared at James incredulously before smacking the slightly younger psycho right upside the head. "That was the stupidest thing I have ever heard you say," he declared. "Damn it Lawson, if you're not going to say anything helpful then you need to keep your mouth shut."

James pouted. "I was being helpful," he insisted. "Hitting you in the head or hitting you with another car are the two most logical options we have right now. And if you can't get on board with that, then that's your problem."

Mark rolled his eyes before pushing James off of his lap. "Yeah well, try to think of a better idea," he said. "Because I really don't want to go through with that idea unless I have to." He walked out of the room and started going towards the bathroom, almost tripping over Spike in the process. "Fucking goat!" he growled. The damn thing was always getting in the way. "What the fuck is your problem?"

The goat stared at him for a second before making a noise and running into a chair as it escaped him. He shook his head and continued his journey to the bathroom. "Mother fucking thing. I swear I…what the fuck are you looking at?"

Snoopy sat up and barked at him.

Mark shook his head. "Out of the way doggy," he ordered. He tried to move Snoopy out of the way with his foot but Snoopy resisted and growled at him. "Excuse me?" he said darkly. "What was that now?"

Snoopy growled again before lifting his leg up and trying to pee on him.

"Son of a bitch! Connor! Come get your mutt before I wring his neck!"

The bathroom door opened and Jeff poked his head out of it. "What's going on?" he asked.

Mark shook his head. "Connor's about to become the owner of a dead beagle in two seconds."

Snoopy barked and nipped at Mark's ankles before running away.

Jeff raised his eyebrows. "You don't like dogs?"

"Not when they try to pee on me," Mark replied.

"Oh. Well yeah, that would suck."

Mark frowned. Jeff sounded very distant at the moment. "You okay?" he asked. He knew it was probably a stupid question given the circumstances but it was the only thing he could think to say at the moment.

Jeff shrugged. "I guess so."

"Are you sure?"

There was a moment of silence on Jeff's part. "Well…I guess I'm just kind of stunned about the whole…well you know."

Mark nodded. The whole killing thing was bothering him. "Yeah well uh…I thought it was better to tell you rather than have you find out some other way."

"Yeah I know," Jeff said quietly. "But um…I think I need to stay in my own room tonight. There's still a lot of things I need to think about."

That wasn't exactly what Mark wanted to hear, but he nodded in agreement anyway. He could sense that maybe leaving Jeff alone tonight would be for the best and he and James could go about winning him over again in the morning.

Assuming that Jeff still wanted to have anything to do with them by then of course.

…

Chris raised his eyebrows as Matt stared at his phone and twitched. "You could just call him you know," he finally said, getting really impatient with his boyfriend. "You don't just have to sit there with that constipated look on your face."

"I've already called him three times today," Matt replied. "He's not answering any of my calls. And I do not have a constipated look on my face!" He got up and started pacing back and forth. "I don't like this. I wish he hadn't gone."

Chris shook his head. "It's Mark Matt. You know how he feels about him."

"Yeah well, Mark's not himself," Matt pointed out. "And I don't trust that James guy. There's something not right with him."

Chris couldn't disagree with that. He barely had any interaction with Mark's boyfriend but what little he had had given him the creeps. "So what do you want to do?" he asked.

Matt sighed. "I want to go to Vegas and check on Jeff. I just need to make sure he's alright."

Chris nodded. He wasn't going to fight Matt on this. Truth be told, he was a little bit concerned about Jeff just taking off too. Usually when Jeff did something like that, it didn't really end that well for him. Besides, he knew checking on Jeff would make Matt feel better and that was important to him. "Okay," he agreed. "Let's get packing. If we're lucky, we can maybe catch a flight tonight and be there by morning."


	16. Chapter 16

Jeff didn't get any sleep that night. He tried as hard as he could, but he couldn't manage it. He just kept tossing and turning all over the place, getting more and more frustrated with every passing moment. Sleep was alluding him because his brain wouldn't shut off. "Damn it," he muttered. The secret that had been revealed to him was keeping his brain more busy than it needed to be. He stared up at the ceiling, hoping that it would magically provide him with the answers he needed. When it didn't, he sighed in frustration. What in the world was he supposed to do? The man he had been in love with for so long was a semi-retired serial killer, the boyfriend was an active serial killer…how the hell did he get himself in these kinds of situations? He racked his brain for an answer to that question but he still failed to come up with anything.

Sighing in defeat, he rolled out of bed and crept into the bathroom. He locked the door behind him before taking off his pajamas and stepping into the shower. He turned the water on as hot as he could stand it and stepped underneath it, hissing as it burned his skin a little bit. Matt always babbled on and on about how hot showers helped him clear his mind and allowed him to think better, so he was hoping that it would help him.

Steam began to rise up all around him, fogging up all the glass in the room and making it harder for him to breathe. Thoughts of leaving did cross his mind but what was he going to do then? Go home and explain to Matt why he had to leave? He didn't think that would go over very well. Matt would know if he lied about his reasons and wouldn't stop pestering him until the truth came out. And since he couldn't tell this secret to Matt, that left him in one hell of a headache causing predicament.

Voices coming from the other side of the door startled him. He quickly stepped out of the shower and wrapped his towel around his waist, intending to get rid of the person on the other side of the door as fast as he could. But they were much faster than he was and he let out a yell as the door was kicked in violently.

"Jesus Christ Lawson, did you have to do that?" Mark asked in exasperation.

"Yes," James replied. "It's my house. I can kick any door in I want to." He looked over at Jeff and raised his eyebrows. "Do you normally take showers at three in the morning?"

Jeff shook his head.

"Then why are you starting now?"

Jeff shrugged. "I couldn't sleep."

"Couldn't sleep huh?" James looked back at Mark. "I think we should help make him tired Marky. What do you think?"

Mark didn't say anything to James. Instead he took a few steps forward, frowning when Jeff backed up as he did so. "Jeff," he said, the sound of his voice alone bringing Jeff to a halt. "Trust me," he said, reaching out and running his thumb over Jeff's bottom lip.

Jeff trembled slightly, not sure if he could even do that anymore. Mark seemed to sense his trepidation and he quickly kissed Jeff on the lips, deepening it when Jeff began to respond in the slightest way.

"Now that's hot," James said in appreciation. Jeff barely even heard him though. Mark was grabbing his towel and yanking it away, leaving him totally exposed. He trembled slightly as he looked up into Mark's eyes, who shook his head at him in exasperation.

"Stop shakin' like that," he said gruffly. "We ain't gonna hurt ya."

"Not unless you ask us too of course," James added, very eager to insert himself into the picture. "Then we can make it hurt _real_ good."

Jeff squeaked at the thought, which made the two larger men chuckle in amusement. He started to open his mouth so he could speak, but nothing came out. All he could do was squeak again as Mark picked him up and carried him to his James's bedroom. Jeff watched James lock the door behind them, but he was then distracted by Mark biting and sucking on his neck. "Owie," he whimpered, allowing himself to be laid down on the bed.

If Mark heard his whimper of pain, he didn't act like it. In fact, he started sucking on Jeff's neck harder, bruising the skin and drawing just a tad bit of blood. James discarded his shirt before joining them on the bed, capturing Jeff's lips with his own. Jeff whimpered, his whole body flushing and tingling as the two pairs of large hands roamed his body freely. He closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing, but it began to hitch when he felt fingers being inserted into him, scissoring themselves apart and stretching him for what was coming next. "Oh God," he gasped when his prostate was probed. He whimpered when it was hit again. "Please…"

"Ha ha, I found it," James said triumphantly.

"It wasn't a race Lawson," Mark informed him.

"You're only saying that because you didn't win," James replied.

Mark growled and Jeff opened his eyes in time to see him smack James upside the head. James just rolled his eyes and thrust his fingers into Jeff harder, making the nude man buck his hips uncontrollably. "You know what I think Marky?" James asked. "I think we need to get this show on the road." He removed his fingers and reached over to the dresser so he could grab the bottle of shampoo that was there. "What do you say?"

"I say we need to buy an actual bottle of lube," Mark replied. "We're going to be out of that shampoo before we know it."

"Ah bah humbug," James grumbled with a roll of his eyes.

Jeff watched the two large men strip, his whole body already aching at the mere thought of what was going to come next. But it really wasn't an unpleasant ache; in fact, it was the kind of ache that made him want this all the more.

Mark popped the top off the shampoo bottle and applied a heavy amount to his engorged cock before grabbing Jeff and pulling him over to his lap. Jeff took a deep breath as Mark entered him, wincing because he was still sore from the fucking he had received before. He shook that off as best as he could, bracing himself and then nearly screaming as James entered him as well.

"Fuck, you're still tighter than hell," James muttered, nipping at Jeff's exposed shoulder. "How many times do you think we could fuck you and you would stay this tight?"

Jeff just shook his head. How the hell was he supposed to know the answer to that? He began rocking his hips as best as he could, needing them to start moving before he went insane. Luckily they got the message and they began thrusting into him as deeply as they could at the same time. It hurt like hell but it also felt way too damn good. Jeff moaned loudly before closing his eyes and resting his head on Mark's chest. Every perfectly placed thrust hit his pleasure button, making his head spin and lose every ounce of ability he had to form a coherent thought.

Mark wrapped his strong hand around Jeff's dick and began to pump it in time with the thrusts. Jeff's breathing quickened and he could feel his release building him deep inside of him. Mark bit at his lower lip before stroking him harder, making him cry out and spill his release all over the place. He gasped for breath as little stars danced in front of his eyes. He could feel Mark and James finishing inside of him, filling him up to the point where he was overflowing.

As he tried to regain his breath, James pulled out of him and then moved him off of Mark. He tried to object to that but shut up when he was immediately placed down right next to the Deadman. He was still confused and unsure about what exactly it was he should do about the situation he had gotten himself into, but he was too tired to think about it anymore. He would just have to think about it more in the morning; right now, he needed to sleep.

…

_Mark stared at the man in front of him, who was hanging upside down by his ankles. "Who the fuck is this Lawson and why is he in my basement?" he asked gruffly._

_James, who was sucking on a popsicle like it was a dick, shrugged. "Some guy that allegedly molested like six kids in the neighborhood," he replied. "None of these allegations have actually been proven of course, but we can't take chances, now can we?"_

_Mark nodded in agreement. The man looked to be in his mid-forties and his whole demeanor screamed weasel-ly little molester. For a moment he thought about taking the duct tape off the pervert's mouth just to hear him scream, but then he got another idea. "Get me a funnel and some bleach Lawson," he ordered. _

"_Why?" James asked._

"_Just do it," Mark growled. He was already taking their captive and getting him down from the ceiling so he could chain him up on the chair that was in the room._

_James rolled his eyes but went off to get the things that were needed. The soon to be dead man tried to get away but Mark easily stopped him. "You ain't goin' nowhere you stupid son of a bitch," he growled. He chained the man to the chair and smacked him across the face. _

"_I got them!" James said happily as he came down the stairs. He held up the thing of bleach and the funnel. "What do you plan on doing with these Marky?"_

_Mark didn't respond verbally. Instead he grabbed the items from James's hands and then ripping the duct tape off the pervert's mouth. The pervert tried to scream for help but Mark shoved the end of the funnel into his mouth to shut him back up. He unscrewed the lid to the bleach and then began pouring it into the funnel, forcing the pervert to swallow the foreign substance. The man began to thrash around violently, knowing he was getting more and more fucked with each passing second. James began to cackle madly while Mark smirked coldly. This wasn't as violent as he normally made his kill, but this was something he was going to have to do in the future. It was just way too much fun._


	17. Chapter 17

James woke up the next morning with Jeff snuggled up next to him and Mark already up and getting dressed. "Ugh, it's too early to get up," he told the Deadman. He reached out and tried to grab him so he could pull him back into bed. "Come lay down with us."

Mark shook his head. "I ain't tired," he grunted. He stole one of James's shirts from the closet and slipped it on.

James frowned, realizing that something really did seem to be bothering his lover. "You alright Marky?"

Mark just sighed. "I remembered killing someone last night."

"Oh really? Well why do you look so pissed about that? I mean, isn't it a good thing that you're remembering shit?"

"Maybe. But the thing is, even though I'm starting to remember stuff, I just…I don't feel like me. I feel like I'm straddling between being two different people and I'm not sure which one is even me."

James gave Mark a sympathetic look before rolling out of bed and going over and wrapping him up in a tight embrace. "Hey man, listen to me," he ordered. "You are still you…just with some blank spots. But I am here and I am not going to let be the Humpty Dumpty that can't get put back together again. I am going to make sure that you are uh…Humpty's cousin Fatty--"

"Humpty Dumpty never had a cousin named Fatty," Mark said irritably. "And what exactly are you trying to say Lawson? Are you saying that I'm--"

James decided to cut Mark off with a kiss, knowing his runaway mouth had really just gotten him in trouble again. Mark rolled his eyes but kissed back hungrily, just about choking James when he shoved his tongue into his mouth.

A soft whimper drew their attention over to the bed. Jeff had woken up and was watching them with wide eyes. "Lookie Marky, he's awake," James said happily. He slipped out of Mark's embrace and went over to Jeff. "You like what you see Jeffy?" He sat down next to the younger man and began kissing his shoulder.

Jeff nodded wordlessly.

"You do huh?" James smirked and began kissing his way up towards Jeff's neck.

Jeff suddenly flinched and moved back. "I um…I don't know if I should be here anymore," he said nervously. He looked back and forth between them, the second thoughts he was having written clearly on his face.

James frowned and looked at Mark. Mark studied Jeff carefully before coming over to the bed and sitting down with them. "I think….you're right where you need to be," he said quietly but firmly.

Jeff stared into Mark's eyes for the longest time, not moving or saying a word. James tried to wait patiently, but that became increasingly hard to do. He started to open his mouth to say something, but that was when Jeff finally nodded. "Okay," he agreed, looking back and forth between the two of them.

"Good. I'm glad we got that settled." Mark leaned forward and kissed Jeff's forehead.

"Dad!" Cooper suddenly called out, pounding on the door. "Matt Hardy and Chris Jericho are at the front door. They want to see Jeff."

Jeff's eyes widened. "Matty?" He hadn't seemed to be expecting their arrival.

James looked at Mark, knowing this was probably not a good thing. "Have Glenn stall them!" he ordered. "We'll be down in a minute."

"Oh boy oh boy oh boy," Jeff muttered under his breath as he got up and started hunting for his clothes. "What is he doing here? He's going to freak out so much…"

Mark shook his head and firmly grabbed a hold of the distressed younger man. "Listen to me Jeff," he said. "Just go to your room, put some clothes on and calm down. Matt is not going to freak out unless you freak out."

"But he told me that James rubbed him the wrong way and he didn't want me--"

"I don't care what he said. I'll make sure James behaves himself. Now go get dressed and act calm."

"Okay," Jeff said obediently. He kissed Mark and then kissed James before leaving to get some clean clothes on.

"You'll make sure I'll behave myself?" James said to Mark incredulously. He was very insulted by that. "What am I, Connor?"

"No, you're not quite that bad," Mark replied. "But you still don't know how to behave yourself."

James huffed angrily before getting off the bed again so he could get dressed. He didn't know how to behave himself huh? Well he was going to show Marky how well he could behave. Sure he was probably going to fail miserably but if he at least tried, he could always say that in his defense. _And if I start failing, I can always count on Connor acting up and distracting them. He's just awesome like that._

…

"Wow, this place is uh…messy," Chris commented as Glenn led him and Matt into the kitchen.

Matt nodded in agreement to this statement. From the outside, the house looked absolutely huge. And while it was pretty big on the inside, all the clutter that littered it made it look smaller than it really was. "Maybe you guys need to invest in a maid or something," he said. Seeing the mess made him want to start cleaning up, which wasn't a good sign since he normally hated doing that.

Glenn just shook his head. "There's no point in that. It would just get messy all over again." He went over the fridge and opened it up. "Do you guys want something to drink?"

Matt was about to say yes when Connor came running in and tried to use him as a human shield. "Help me!" he yelled. "Cooper's going to rape me!"

"Uh….what?" Matt said in confusion. _Cooper's his brother…isn't he?_

Cooper came running in next, and Glenn had to physically restrain him from bulldozing through Matt to get to Connor. "Damn it Connor, what have I told you about touching my stereo?"

Connor giggled nervously. "I didn't do it!" he denied. "No no no! It wasn't me!"

Cooper just snarled before shoving Glenn out of the way and then got around Matt so he could throw Connor over his shoulder and carry him away just as James, Mark and Jeff were coming in.

"Uh…" Chris gave James a helpless look before pointing the direction Cooper took Connor in.

James sighed and just shook his head. "Yeah I know. Believe me, it's best to just stay out of their way when that goes down."

"Hi Matty," Jeff said, hugging his brother tightly. "What are you doing here?"

"You haven't been checking in," Matt said, returning the hug. Jeff seemed to be okay but he really wanted to make sure.

"Oh," Jeff said, breaking away from Matt and looking sheepish. "Yeah uh…I've been busy trying to help Mark and I just forgot."

"Yeah," Mark agreed. "It just slipped his mind."

Matt looked back and forth between Jeff and Mark, his protective nature telling him that something was off with this situation. He wasn't one hundred percent sure about what it was, but he could tell something was off.

James frowned at him before quickly wrapping his arms around him and Chris. "Let's get that sour puss expression off your face," he said, sounding way too cheerful. "Jeff's fine, Mark's starting to get his memory back, I'm awesome and we're all here in Vegas. I say we need to go party."

Matt raised his eyebrows, noticing that Glenn was looking at James like he was insane, Jeff looked slightly nervous and Mark just looked exasperated. _Interesting reaction…maybe he's the off thing I'm sensing._

"Party?" Chris said, being totally clueless to his boyfriend's feelings. He was like that when he heard the word party. "Where do you think we should go party?"

James just grinned. "I know a place. Now go make yourself pretty. We've got a long night ahead of us."


	18. Chapter 18

Jeff looked around the club, entranced by all the lights and the music. They were in some place called Haze, which was in the Aria Casino. At first he, Matt and Chris had thought James was taking them to gamble, but James had surprised them by informing them that he had never gambled in his life and had no intention of starting now. Jeff wasn't sure how someone lived in Las Vegas and not gambled, but he wasn't about to question James about it. In the short time he had known the murderer, he had learned it was best to just accept what he said without question. It was just easier that way.

"I fucking hate this place," Mark muttered under his breath.

James rolled his eyes. "You hate any place that makes you associate with people," he pointed out. "I would never get out of the house if I avoided places you hated."

"Yeah Marky," Connor agreed, jumping on Cooper's back so he could get a piggy back ride. "You hate lots of things. You're a very hateful person."

Cooper gave his brother a very annoyed look. "Do you have to be on me right now?"

"Yes," Connor replied. "You're a horsie!"

Jeff didn't think Cooper took that news too well and he was proved right a minute later when Cooper shook Connor off and dumped him down to the floor. "I'm not a horsie you nut," he said irritably.

Connor let out a loud whine and banged his fist against the floor. "Daddy! Coopy's being mean!"

James shook his head and helped Connor up to his feet. "I know he is, but you need to wait until later to get back at him. I need you to be a good boy for me, okay?"

Connor growled defiantly before kicking Cooper and running off. "You little bastard!" Cooper yelled, immediately chasing after Connor, nearly knocking several innocent bystanders in the process.

"Uh…how old are they exactly?" Matt asked, leaning over to whisper that question into Jeff's ear.

Jeff shook his head. "I'm not sure. But Connor's kind of special, so I don't think he can even act his real age. And Cooper gets irritated kind of easy so don't uh…just act like nothing happened just now."

Matt nodded, going along with what Jeff said in this case. He hadn't really said much since James had announced they were all going out. Jeff knew he was taking everything in, watching everyone carefully so he could see for himself what was really going on. So far, there really hadn't been anything for him to get overly concerned about, but the night was still young and Jeff had no idea how long Matt and Chris planned to stay. Hopefully it wouldn't be too long, because he wasn't sure how long James could keep up the nice act. There was a little vein by James's eye that just kept twitching and twitching…

"Awesome!" Chris exclaimed, his eyes widening when he saw that there were about a dozen bottles of champagne waiting for them at the table they were going to sit at. "I fucking love you guys!"

Mark shook his head. "Where the hell did all this come from?"

"Julie's got connections," James said, sitting down and taking the cork out of the first bottle. Mark sat down on one side of him and Jeff sat down at his other side. Matt quickly sat down on the other side of Jeff and Chris went next to him, which Cooper and Connor were going to have to be next to Mark when they came back. Mark realized this and he actually grimaced. Jeff felt kind of bad for him, but he wasn't about to switch spots with him.

"Who's Julie?" Chris asked, happily holding up his glass as James poured him some champagne.

"My assistant," James answered.

"Honey please go easy tonight," Matt said to Chris, shaking his head with a sigh. "You don't need to get arrested again for getting out of control."

Chris sighed dramatically. "I can handle myself Matthew! Don't you trust me?"

Matt rolled his eyes at Chris's scandalized tone before turning to James. "So what exactly do you do for a living?"

James swallowed his glass of champagne in one gulp before answering. "I am the proud owner of Likansuk Porn."

Chris spit out his champagne, almost coating Mark with it. "You own Likansuk Porn?" He sounded way too giddy about that. "I fucking love your movies man! Matt, remember that one with the--"

"Chris!" Matt scolded as Jeff laughed. He shook his head and raised his eyebrows at James. "How exactly did you uh…get into that?"

"Family business. My father founded it and I took over after he stepped down." James's voice suddenly had gone cold and his eyes clearly said there was more to the story than that. But before anyone could question it, Mark took over and started waving the champagne around.

"Come on people, you need to drink up!" he said gruffly. "This isn't going to go away by itself now is it?"

"No it is not," Chris agreed, happily taking more.

Matt looked at Jeff, who just smiled and went along with Mark's distraction. Matt decided to let the subject go, although it was obvious to Jeff that he still had a whole lists of questions to get to.

Eventually Cooper and Connor made their way over to him, although a whole new fight broke out when Cooper tried to force feed Connor a Mountain Dew instead of champagne. "I want what Daddy has!" he whined loudly.

"You can't have alcohol," Cooper said, slapping Connor upside the head. "The last time we let you try it, you chugged the whole bottle before we could stop you and then you threw up all over the place."

"So?" Connor said indigently. "I had a tummy ache then. Now let me drink it!" He made another grab at the booze but Cooper grabbed him and began dragging him away.

Matt shook his head and sipped his drink thoughtfully. "Maybe bringing him here wasn't a good idea," he stated.

James shrugged. "He wanted to come and he would have gotten mad if we left him out. Sometimes there's no winning with him." He looked down at Jeff and picked something off of Jeff's shoulder. "Fuzz," he explained.

Jeff shivered involuntarily when the very edge of James's fingertip came in contact with his skin. The reaction was completely unexpected and it did not go unnoticed by Matt. "So," Matt said, his eyes narrowing quite a bit. "How exactly has Jeff been helping you get your memories back Mark?"

Mark froze for a second, clearly not ready for that question. "Well uh…seeing him is like a trigger," he said, struggling to put it all into words. "James is too and having them together help clear the fog that I still have."

"Well that's good," Chris said, so focused on drinking that he was completely oblivious to the interrogation that Matt was trying to conduct. "Fog needs to be cleared up."

"Truer words have never been spoken," James said, raising his glass and toasting Chris.

"Of course they haven't," Chris agreed. "I'm Chris Jericho damn it. I know all." He grabbed Matt by the hand and began trying to pull him along. "Come dance with me Matt."

Matt tried to resist. "Chris I really don't--"

"Please?" Chris pouted his lips and tried to be all sexy. Jeff thought he looked stupid but it was enough to persuade Matt.

"Have fun boys!" James said, waving at them and waiting until they were out on the dance floor before sighing and shaking his head. "Your brother is very annoying."

Jeff pouted. "He's just protective. I did kind of just up and leave to be with you and Mark. He just--"

"Needs to lighten up," James said, moving Jeff over so that he was sitting between him and Mark. "We're not going to hurt you…unless you ask us too of course."

Jeff whimpered as both James and Mark began attacking his neck with their mouths. "Not here," he protested, making half hearted attempts to get them away. "You shouldn't…" He groaned as they both managed to find one of his hot spots. "Okay," he said, melting instantly to their touch. Just for a little bit though…"

…

"You're not being very fun tonight," Chris said as he grinded up against Matt, not caring about the looks the straight couples were giving them.

Matt shook his head. "I'm trying to find stuff out honey. There's something about James that isn't right."

Chris sighed. "Baby, I think you're being paranoid."

"No, I think you just lost track of what we came here for because he fed you booze and told you that he ran a porn company."

"I haven't lost track of anything," Chris claimed. "I just--"

"Have a big ass!" Connor said, cackling loudly and scaring the shit out of them.

"Hey!" Chris whined. "I do not have a big ass!"

"You do too!" Connor claimed.

Matt sighed. "Where's Cooper?" he asked.

"Around," Connor said cryptically. "Are you two gonna start fucking my daddy too?"

Matt was taken aback by that question. "What?" he asked in confusion.

"Well Marky fucks my daddy but now Jeff does too, so I was wondering--"

"Jeff does what?" Matt yelled.

Chris groaned. "Oh boy…that's got to hurt like a bitch." He shook his head and tried to appease Matt. "Hey baby, maybe it's--hey, don't walk away from me! Get back here right now!"

Matt ignored his lover in favor of storming back over to the table. He had to find out for himself whether this was true or not. He hoped it wasn't, but if it was…well, he didn't want to think about that. He would have to jump off that bridge when he came to it.


	19. Chapter 19

"Mmmmm," Jeff groaned happily as Mark sucked on his neck while James rubbed his crotch through his jeans. Any thought about being embarrassed about doing this in public had been completely erased from his mind. "Feels good…" He gasped loudly as Mark bit down hard enough to draw blood. "You can't…mmmhmmm…shouldn't do that…" In the back of his mind he knew that if Matt saw the bite mark he would go nuts, but it felt too good to tell him to actually stop doing it.

"He is doing that though," James pointed out, sticking his hand down Jeff's pants so he could start rubbing his erection. "He's-"

"What the fuck?"

Mark and James both groaned loudly and Jeff's eyes snapped open, his heart instinctively skipping a beat inside his chest. Matt was staring at the three of them with a shocked, open mouth expression. "Matty…" Jeff said in a weak voice.

"Here, I know how to handle this," James assured him with a whisper. He removed his hand from Jeff's pants before leaning forward and glaring at Matt angrily. "GO….AWAY!"

Mark rolled his eyes and groaned as Matt refused to move. "Are you kidding me Lawson? That's how you handle this shit?"

"Uh…yeah!" James said defensively. "I didn't see you coming up with a better idea!"

Matt looked back and forth between the two larger men before shaking his head and settling his gaze at Jeff. "We need to talk," he said firmly. "Alone."

Jeff sighed before looking down. He couldn't get up and follow Matt to another place without some severe awkwardness. Despite being caught in the act, he was still as hard as a rock. "Mark, James, can you-"

"We're going," James said reluctantly. He and Mark got up and made sure to look as intimidating as they could towards Matt. "But we'll be watching you."

Matt kept his gaze steady as they walked away. Then he rolled his eyes and sat down next to Jeff. "I don't want to know why you can't stand up," he said, doing all he could to keep his eyes from glancing down. "I really don't. But what I do want to know is what exactly is going on with you, James and Mark."

"We've uh, we've had sex a couple times," Jeff admitted, wincing at the look on Matt's face. "Look, it's not a big deal, okay? It's just something that's happening and we're going with it. I'm a grown man and I can make my own decisions."

"I never said you couldn't," Matt said defensively.

"But you were thinking it," Jeff pointed out. "You're never happy with any decision I make for myself. You always question my choices and you act like you know better than I do."

Matt shook his head slowly. Jeff could tell that he wanted to blow up and go nuts but at least he was trying to suppress that urge. "I hate to break this to you Jeff, but you're not the most rational person in the world. You don't really stop to think about the consequences of your own actions. Let's look at this situation for example. You're having sex with James and Mark. You've had a crush on Mark for years now, so I get why you're so eager to jump his bones. But the problem is, the Mark that you're running around with now isn't the same Mark you fell in love with. He's different. That accident changed him and I'm not sure that if or when he gets all his memory back that he'll be the same."

"I know," Jeff said, compulsively tugging on the sleeves of his shirt. "But I can handle him Matt. He's always going to be Mark to me, no matter what."

"Fine," Matt said. "But what about James?"

"What about him?"

"He and Mark are the ones who have an actual relationship here. They've had one for I don't know how long. And while James gives me the willies, it only took me about three seconds to figure out that he's completely and totally in love with Mark-and the feeling is definitely mutual when it comes to Mark."

Jeff pressed his lips together tightly, knowing that Matt was speaking the truth but not wanting to admit it out loud.

Matt took Jeff's silence as a sign to keep going. "Now let's look at this objectively. You have feelings for Mark but Mark and James are in love. Now who do you think is going to wind up getting burned in this equation when it's all said and done?"

"Mark told me I was where I belonged," Jeff said defensively. "They want me to be with them."

"Maybe-for now. But how do you know this isn't some sort of game to them? Have they talked to you about joining their relationship? Have they confessed any sort of real feelings to you? Or are they just seducing you and having their way with you because you're so eager for it?"

Jeff wilted down in his seat, totally deflated now. Matt was making too many good points and it was now a lost cause to even try to counter them. He honestly didn't really know how James and Mark felt about them. They kept telling him that he was important to getting Mark's memory back, but what if that was all he really was to them? What if he was just a tool that was eventually going to be discarded? He didn't like the thought of that at all. He really did love Mark and he did like James, despite what he did in his spare time.

Matt gave Jeff a sympathetic look and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I know you don't want to hear it, but I had to say it. I just want you to be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt in this."

"I know," Jeff said quietly. He looked out into the sea of people and saw James and Mark not too far away, talking quietly between themselves and occasionally throwing a glance at his and Matt's direction. Seeing them both together like that just made Jeff feel even worse. They just looked so _perfect_ together. They really did. Jeff always thought two dominating personalities could never really work as a couple but James and Mark complimented each other so nicely. He sighed and looked down, pulling away from Matt because he didn't want to be touched. He felt like such an idiot now. What had he been thinking by getting involved with a couple? Sure they had come on to him but he really should have known better. "I'm going to go," he announced, getting up before Matt could stop him.

"Jeff-"

Jeff tuned out the rest of what Matt said. He could faintly hear Mark and James yelling his name but he didn't stop for them either. He just pushed his way through the crowd and went outside, where he went running into the night.


	20. Chapter 20

"Jesus Christ, where the fuck did he go?" James muttered under his breath.

Mark shook his head. He and James were outside the club, trying to figure out which direction Jeff had run off in. So far they weren't seeing any signs of him, which was not a good thing. Mark knew from personal experience that it was very easy to get into trouble in this town at night, and considering that Jeff wasn't as capable of defending himself as he and James were, that just made the situation that much worse. "I don't know," he admitted. He could see that Matt and Chris were coming out to help with the search, but he didn't want anything to do with them at the moment. Whatever Matt had said had upset Jeff terribly, which angered Mark more than he ever could have expected.

"_He treats me like a child!" Jeff moaned miserably. He was pacing back and forth in front of Mark, his eyes narrowed, his lower lip stuck out and his neon blue hair pulled up in pigtails. It was quite a sight to see, but Mark was trying to contain his laughter in order to seem supportive. "I'm not fourteen years old anymore! I'm twenty five years old for God's sake! When is he going to realize that?"_

"_When he gets his head out of his ass?" Mark said, shrugging his shoulders just a bit. Jeff hadn't actually told him what Matt had done this time, so he wasn't sure about what he should really say._

_Jeff snorted. "That won't ever happen. He's too stubborn." He plopped down on the bench and shook his head. "All I was doing was dancing Mark." He looked down at his feet while shuffling them around. "And then he came in and freaked out, telling me I was running around like a whore. I-"_

"_He did what?" Mark said sharply, sitting up and taking notice at that statement._

_Jeff gulped, seeing the angry look in Mark's eyes. "Well he was drunk and didn't know what he was saying-"_

"_That's not an excuse," Mark snapped. He got up to his feet, cracking his knuckles and trying to remember where was the last place he had seen Matt. "He doesn't get to talk to you like that."_

"_Mark-"_

"_I'm gonna set him straight. I-"_

"Mark! Earth to Mark!"

Mark blinked as James snapped his fingers in front of his face. "What?" he said in confusion, flinching back so James's fingers wouldn't be right in his eyes.

"You zoned out on me Marky," James replied. "What happened? You remember something again?"

Mark nodded. "Yeah. But I'll tell you about it later. Right now I think you need to go that way and I'll go this way." They would not only cover a fuck of a lot more ground if they split up, but he would possibly get a chance to uncover more of the memory that hit him. As much as he loved James, he knew that he would unintentionally distract him the whole time.

"Fine," James said, shaking his head and giving Mark a quick kiss. "Try not to get hit by a car again while you're out here, okay?"

"Okay," Mark agreed. He watched James walk off in the opposite direction, enjoying the view of him leaving before snapping out of that and resuming his search for Jeff. The street he was on was only vaguely familiar to him; it had obviously been changed since the time he last clearly remembered it. But despite the fuzzyness, his instincts seemed to take over and he was able to maneuver in and out of the shadows easily, checking every place Jeff could hide out in and getting more worried when he didn't find him right away. "Damn it Hardy," he muttered, shaking his head and trying to keep his cool. "Where the fuck did you go?"

…

"Stupid Matt," Jeff muttered under his breath. He was walking as fast as he could, trying to let the air clear his head and make him feel better. It wasn't working though, which really sucked. He hated the fact that Matt's words had hit home so hard. Why did Matt always have to have such good points? It wasn't fair. He had been okay with the situation between him, Mark and James, even if he was still trying to get used to the idea of what Mark and James did in their spare time. But now that Matt had gone and opened his mouth, he was doubting absolutely everything. What if he was just a game for Mark and James? Just a way to pass the time and amuse themselves? He didn't like the thought of that at all. If that was the case…well he didn't know what he would do. What could he do? Mark and James fit together; they were absolutely fucking perfect for each other. Even a blind person could see it.

So really, where did that leave him? There were moments that he was sure that Mark cared about him the way he wanted him to care, but was he just misinterpreting those moments because he wanted it so badly? And what about James? What the hell did he really think about him? There seemed to be an attraction there, but it couldn't be anything more than sex to him, could it? It wasn't like they really even knew each other…it had to just be sex…

Jeff sighed and finally looked up, noticing that he had no idea where he had wandered off too. "Fuck," he muttered, looking around and trying to figure out what street was on. Now he felt stupid. He had been to Vegas several times over the years, but this was not a part of the city that he had ever been in before. "Stupid stupid stupid!" He felt like such an idiot. How did he always managed to get himself lost when he was all upset? It was like a curse or something.

"Hey there pretty thing. You looking for me."

Jeff didn't dare turn around to see who was talking to him. He just started to walk faster, hating that he always had to deal with idiots who thought he was some easy fuck. It was annoying as fuck and he was not in the mood to deal with it tonight.

"Hey!" The man sounded severely annoyed now. "I was talking to you!"

Jeff kept ignoring him and kept walking, freaked out that there seemed to be nobody else on this damn street. _Just keep walking,_ he told himself, shoving his hands in his pockets and trying not to break into an all out run. Sometimes running just egged idiots like that into actively trying to chase him, which never ended well. _Just keep going and-_

"I said I was talking to you," the man growled, coming up from behind and grabbing Jeff roughly by the hand. "You deaf bitch?"

Jeff snarled and turned himself so he could knee the guy in the groin. That allowed him to get free, but he didn't get far once he started running. The guy (who looked like he was an ex-con or something) recovered way too quickly and roughly dragged Jeff into a nearby alley by the back of his neck. "Let me go!"

"I just want to talk though," the man said, putting one of his hands over Jeff's mouth and shamelessly groping him with the other one. "Don't you want to talk to me?"

Jeff bit his hand angrily, making the man growl in pain. "Help!" he shouted, kicking and punching at the guy as hard as he could. "Somebody help me!"

…

Mark was just turning onto the deserted street when he heard Jeff scream. His eyes widened at the sound and something snapped inside of him, making him run towards the sound as fast as he could. When he reached Jeff he saw that the younger man was trying to desperately fight off a larger man who seemed determined to have his way with him. Snarling animalistically, Mark grabbed the guy by the hair and slammed his face into the brick wall, his mind going on autopilot and his vision going red…

"_GET OFF OF HIM!" Mark roared, yanking Brock Lesner off of the terrified Jeff and slamming his face into the Next Big Thing's broad face. He had come into the training room and had literally found the bastard pinning Jeff down on the table, doing his best to rip his clothes off despite the fact that he was pleading and screaming for mercy. "SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!" He kneed Lesner in the groin before kneeing him in the face, not paying any attention to the fact that the trainer and the referees were coming in to break things up. "You stay the fuck away from him! You hear me you-_

"-cock sucking fucking shit face asshole," Mark ranted, punching the guy over and over again, alternating between seeing the actual guy and Lesner. The man's face was covered in blood and Mark's hand was starting to hurt like hell, but that hardly mattered to him. "Nobody…fucking…messes…" each pause was filled with more punches "…with…my…Jeff!" He got up to his feet and ruthlessly stomped on the man's throat, crushing the man's windpipe completely. He stared as the man twitched and tried to gasp for breath before looking at Jeff, who was staring at him with wide eyes. "Jeff?" he said slowly, kneeling down beside the enigma and gently touching his shoulder.

"M-Mark?" Jeff stammered out, looking back and forth between him and his attacker.

"Are you okay?" Mark asked, checking Jeff as best he could for any sign of damage. "Did he hurt you?"

"He tried," Jeff said, taking several deep and shaky breaths. "But you stopped him."

Sighing in relief, Mark wrapped his arms around Jeff and hugged him tightly. "Don't ever run off like that again," he scolded. "Okay? No matter what Matt says-" He paused as he felt Jeff stiffen when Matt's name was mentioned. "What did he say to you?"

Jeff looked down at the ground and shook his head. "It's not important. Just take me home. Please?"

Mark nodded and pulled out of his phone. "Just let me get Lawson here to take care of this idiot and then I'll take you anywhere that you want to go. I promise."


	21. Chapter 21

"You know, I'm not sure if I'm ever going to get used to seeing you clean up Mark's messes," Cooper commented as James drove him and Connor out into the desert. They had picked up the man Mark had killed so Mark could take Jeff back home and now they had to bury him before they could call it a night themselves. "He's usually the dickhead with a stick up his ass-"

"That's not a stick Coopy," Connor interrupted from the backseat. "That's Daddy's penis."

Cooper made a disgusted face. "Don't you ever say that again. You understand me?"

"Why not? It's true."

"I don't care. It's disgusting. Mark and Dad are old-"

"Hey!" James protested, very offended by that statement. "We are not old."

"Whatever you say," Cooper said with a shrug. He began playing with the radio, which annoyed James greatly because it had been on a station that he liked. "Must you do that?"

"Yes," Cooper replied.

James rolled his eyes and decided it wasn't even worth arguing with him. He just tightened his grip on the wheel and pressed on the gas harder, getting them a decent ways into the desert before stopping the car and turning it off. "Everyone out," he ordered. "Connor you grab the shovels and Cooper and I will get the body."

"Okay Daddy!" Connor said just a little too brightly for James's taste.

"But you can't hit Cooper with one."

Connor's face immediately fell. "Why not?" he whined.

"Because I'll end your unholy existence if you do," Cooper replied. He got out of the car and hit the trunk of the car with an open hand. "I vote Connor helps you get the body out and I'll get the shovels."

"No," Connor refused. "If I can't hit Coopy with a shovel, then I'm not helping."

James sighed and shook his head. "Fine. Stay in here then." He got out of the car and opened up the trunk. "Come here you son of a bitch," he muttered as he lifted up the body and slung it over his shoulder. He was kind of disappointed that Mark hadn't committed a very bloody kill, but he did get a kick out of the fact that Mark had stomped on the guy's throat so hard that the imprint of his shoe had been left behind. "I think you should dig the hole," he said as Cooper grabbed the shovels and slammed the trunk shut.

Cooper snorted loudly at that. "And I think you need a reality check. I'm not digging this grave by myself. You're helping me or I'll go sit in the car with Connor."

James pouted his lips. "Meanie."

"You know it."

James pouted some more but gave up when he noticed that it was having no effect whatsoever on Cooper. "Here, let's just dig here," he said. He dropped the body off to the side and took one of the shovels from Cooper. "You want to get something to eat on the way back? I'm in the mood for some Taco Bell."

Cooper just shrugged. "That's fine with me."

"Cool." They dug in silence for a little bit, Cooper seemingly lost in his own thoughts while James wasn't really thinking about anything at all. After awhile though, Cooper had to break the silence. When there was something on his mind, he was never good at keeping quiet for very long.

"Did you see the way Mark was hovering over Jeff?" he asked, keeping his tone as casual as possible.

James nodded. "It was kind of hard to miss it."

"He loves him."

James actually stopped shoveling and raised his eyebrows at Cooper. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Cooper dug just a tad bit more before giving James a serious look. "Come on Dad, don't hide from what's right in front of you. He may not have all of his memory back yet but it's obvious he was-and is, even if he hasn't realized it-in love with Jeff. I'm not saying that he doesn't love you, but-"

"He loves Jeff too. I know I know." James wasn't just saying that to shut Cooper up. He really did know that. It had been obvious since…well for awhile now actually. He wasn't sure how he felt about that though.

"So what are you going to do?" Cooper asked.

James shrugged.

"That's not an answer."

"Yeah well, I don't really have a better one than that," James said with a shake of his head. "I don't know what I'm going to do. I need to talk to Mark and see where his head's at. Then I'll figure out what the fuck to do from there."

Cooper nodded, seemingly relieved that he got a rational and reasonable answer out of James. "That's good. I-"

"Hey!" Connor yelled, sticking his body halfway out of the car and glaring at them angrily. "Less talk and more dig! I bored!"

James rolled his eyes. "Just play with yourself for a bit Connor. We'll be done soon."

A very loud and shocked pause followed that statement. Cooper tried several times to speak but not a syllable came out of his mouth. James realized how bad his statement was but it was way too late to take it back. It had been said and they were all traumatized because of it. "Let's just uh…let's finish up here," he finally managed to say. "And forget I ever spoke. Okay?"

Cooper nodded. "I'm digging and forgetting. That sounds like the perfect plan to me."

…

Jeff closed his eyes as the hot water ran over him. Mark had gotten him back to the safety of his house and now he was trying to wash away the memory of what had nearly just happened to him. It wasn't going away easily though. He could still feel the man's hands on him and he could still smell the stale whiskey in his breath…words could not describe how grateful he was to Mark for saving him.

He grabbed the shampoo and started washing his hair just so they could do something besides shake. Part of him thought that he needed to call Matt and let him know that he was alright but he was resisting that urge. If he spoke to Matt now, he would know that something had happened. And his reaction to that news was just not something that Jeff wanted to deal with at the moment.

Once his hair was nice and soapy, Jeff rinsed all the shampoo out before turning off the water and getting out of the shower. He grabbed the towel that was hanging on the rack and dried off, changing into an old t-shirt and sweat pants afterwards. "Mark?" he called out after he threw the wet towel into the dirty clothes hamper and stepped out of the room. "Where are you?"

No answer. Sighing heavily, Jeff checked Mark and James's bedroom first. Mark wasn't in there. "Where did he go?" he muttered under his breath. He checked his own bedroom before heading downstairs, where he found Mark sitting in the kitchen. The older man was staring off into space, a half empty bottle of beer dangling loosely in his hand. "Mark?" Jeff said hesitantly, questioning whether or not he should be disturbing him. "Are you okay?"

"What did Matt say to you?" Mark asked, completely disregarding the question that Jeff had asked him. "Why did you run off like that?"

Jeff looked down at his feet and shrugged. "It's not important."

"It is important," Mark insisted. "Now tell me."

Jeff bit his lip, hesitating a little bit more before finally answering. "Just…stuff. He thinks that you and James are using me. What we've been doing together…it doesn't mean anything to you guys. That you could both be seducing me just because you can and-" He stopped when he saw the angry look on Mark's face. "Mark listen-"

"I'm going to kill him," Mark growled, actually getting up to his feet. "Son of a bitch-"

"Mark stop, it's not a big deal," Jeff tried to insist. "Matt was just concerned. He didn't mean-"

"He doesn't know how I fucking feel," Mark ranted, barely even hearing Jeff. "He doesn't know jack shit-"

"Mark!" Jeff placed his hands on Mark's broad chest and shook his head. "Don't. Please."

Mark stared down at Jeff, his expression completely unreadable. Jeff stared back up at him, unsure about what to do or say. It felt like they stared at each other for forever, but it couldn't have been more than a minute. Jeff finally tried to break the silence but Mark grabbed him by the arms and kissed him roughly, cutting him off before he could even begin. He really didn't mind all that much though. He just kissed back eagerly, allowing himself to be pushed back against the wall roughly. "Mark…"

Mark growled and deepened the kiss even more, sending shivers down Jeff's spine. "Mark," he gasped, shimming his hips as he felt Mark's large hands pull down his sweat pants. "Fuck me…"

Mark broke the kiss and stared down at Jeff's half nude body, shaking his head and wrapping his hand around the base of Jeff's semi-erect cock. "No underwear?"

Jeff tried to justify the choice but then Mark gave him a slow, teasing stroke, which turned him into a whimpering mess. "Please," he begged. He dug his nails into the back of Mark's neck and thrusted his hips forward. "Just fuck me."

Mark smirked before lifting Jeff up, slamming into the younger man before he could even get his legs wrapped around his waist. "You want me to do it like this?" he asked, his voice so low and sexy that Jeff was tempted to cum just from the sound of it. "You want me to fuck you hard?"

Jeff nodded. "So hard." He howled as Mark pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in. "Fuck!" He wrapped his legs and arms around Mark even more tightly than before, hanging on tight as he was nearly fucked right through the wall. Every thrust was stabbing his prostate perfectly, causing his whole world to spin uncontrollably. "Mark!" he cried out, not giving a shit about how loud he was being. "Oh God…Mark please…" He closed his eyes tightly, his mouth just hanging open as a plethora of whines and moans came out of his mouth.

"So fucking tight," Mark growled. He sucked on Jeff's neck angrily while thrusting up even harder than ever.

Jeff whimpered and rocked his hips against Mark's thrusts. "Mar…oh fuck…" His eyes snapped back open and his toes began to do all kinds of funny things as his orgasm hit him. He was faintly aware of screaming Mark's name and feeling Mark cumming too, but it took him several moments to even begin to regain his bearings. When he did have control over himself though, he got a firm kiss on the lips from Mark and heard the three words that as badly as he wanted them to said, he truly had never believed that he would ever hear from the Deadman.

"I…I love you."

…

**A/N: Marky said it!**

**I wasn't originally planning on the sex scene, but it's my birthday and I'm indulging myself.**


	22. Chapter 22

Jeff stared at Mark in shock. "You…you love me?"

Mark nodded slightly as he pulled out of Jeff and set him back down on the ground. "Yeah," he grunted while pulling his pants up. "I do." He watched Jeff carefully as he pulled up his own jeans. "I mean, I know I don't have all of my memory back or anything, but most of the stuff I do remember has to do with you and Lawson. And when I saw that guy attacking you, I lost it."

"I know. I was there," Jeff reminded him. "But…I don't want to come off sounding like a jackass here, but are you sure you love me? Or are you just confused?"

Mark chuckled slightly at that. "I'm not confused. I'm a lot of things but confused about that isn't one of them." He reached out and placed his fingers under Jeff's chin so he could tilt his head up. "I know how I felt about you…and those feelings are still here. I didn't really realize it, but they are."

Jeff stared up at Mark before taking his hand and kissing it. "So what are we going to do then?" he asked. "You're with James so-"

"Almost as if on cue, James walked into the room. "We're home bitches," he announced happily. "What have-" He stopped when he actually took a look at Jeff and Mark. Jeff held his breath, wondering whether James was going to get mad. It was one thing to fuck them both at the same time and it was something else entirely to just fuck Mark, especially given what Mark had just confessed.

Mark didn't look worried though. "We need to talk Lawson," he said stated matter of factly.

James raised his eyebrows. "Really? Cooper just got done telling me the same thing." He looked back and forth between Mark and Jeff. "You love him don't you Marky?"

Jeff's jaw dropped and Mark looked completely caught off guard by James's bluntness. "How-"

"Cooper was kind enough to have a little chat with me about it while we were cleaning up your mess," James explained. "The kid saw right through you." He walked over to the table and sat down in the chair nearest to him. "I'm not mad if that's what you two are worrying about. I honestly should have seen this coming. The way you've been acting Marky…it's kind of obvious that you're nuts about the kid."

Mark cast a look at Jeff before sitting down across from James. Jeff tried to stay back, but they both beckoned him to come over and sit with them. "So what do we do now?" he asked hesitantly.

James shrugged. "I'm not really sure. I mean I came up with a couple of ideas on the way home but it all kind of depends on what you two want to do."

"Well what the hell are your ideas?" Mark asked. "Because I've got nothing here Lawson.

James rolled his eyes. "You clueless putz." He chuckled a little bit before getting serious. "I think we've got ourselves two simple solutions here. Jeff and I either take turns with you or all three of us have a relationship together."

Jeff blinked in surprise. Despite James's completely calm demeanor, that still hadn't been what he had been expecting to hear. "Really?" He looked at Mark, who looked just as surprised as he did. "You really mean that?"

"Yeah," James confirmed. "Look, I know Mark loves me and it's obvious he loves you. And unlike some selfish, jealous little brats that I know-"

"You better quit giving me that look Lawson," Mark growled. "Or there will be pain."

James smirked. That threat hadn't fazed him at all. "-I'm willing to work with the ones I love." He pointed to Mark while keeping his eyes on Jeff. "He doesn't remember them but he's been married twice and I threw a fit because he was abandoning me for people he didn't love. You though…I know he loves you. And if you're willing to accept that I'm not just going to give him away, I can accept you in and be willing to share."

Jeff didn't know what to say. It almost seemed too good to be true, especially given the fact that James seemed to be selfish by nature. "You really would do that?" he finally managed to ask.

"Yeah," James confirmed. "Look, I've loved two people at the same time before so I know Mark can do the same thing. I'm just trying to make things easier for him so he doesn't have to make a choice he doesn't want to make." He grinned and nudged Jeff's leg playfully. "Besides, who in their right mind wouldn't want to share something with you. You're too cute for your own good."

Jeff turned a deep shade of red. "Really?" He looked at Mark, who had a big old smile on his face. "Mark?"

"I think this calls for a drink," Mark announced. He got up to his feet and walked over the fridge. "What do you think?"

"I think you're right," James said as he and Jeff watched Mark grab three bottles of beer and come back to the table with them.

"Good." Mark handed James and Jeff their beers before opening his and chugging half of it all at once. "I also think sex would be a great way to jump into whatever the hell it is we're getting ourselves into."

"Good God, look at Einstein here," James said proudly. "He's just full of good ideas tonight."

Jeff laughed at the two of them. He was about to voice his own agreement when he heard the front door open. That wiped the smile off his face pretty quick. That had to mean that Matt and Chris were back. "Shit," he muttered. He really didn't feel like talking to Matt at the moment. Even though Matt had been wrong with what he had said back at the club, that didn't mean he would actually believe it. Jeff knew how his brother was.

"What?" James said in confusion. He frowned as Mark growled loudly. "What did I miss?"

Mark just growled again before getting up and heading to greet Matt. Jeff tried to grab him but he missed, which made him curse under his breath. "Can someone explain to me why Mark is growling?" James requested. "Please?"

"He found out what Matt said that made me upset," Jeff said as he got up and chased after the Deadman. Mark already had Matt by the shirt and was shoving him back against the wall. "Mark! Don't-"

"Dude, what the hell is your problem?" Chris asked. He tried to pull Mark off of Matt but got shoved away violently for his troubles.

"You listen here," Mark growled, putting his hand over Matt's mouth so he couldn't speak. "Jeff told me what you said to him back at the club. And if you ever-and I mean EVER-make him feel like that again, I will put you down so fucking fast you won't know what hit you. You hear me?"

Matt stared at Mark with wide eyes and he managed to nod despite the vice grip that Mark had on him. Chris and Jeff were watching the whole scene with eyes equally as big while James just looked on in amusement. Mark eventually did let Matt go and he pecked both Jeff and James on the lips before storming off, leaving a rather uncomfortable scene behind him.

"What the hell was that about?" Chris asked. He looked torn between being pissed that his boyfriend had almost been throttled and being afraid.

"Matt asked for it apparently," James said with a grin. "Mark don't fuck around when it comes to people he loves."

Matt shook his head and stared at Jeff. He opened his mouth to speak but Jeff decided to cut him off. "He loves me," Jeff informed him. "He really does. He and James aren't using me."

"Jeff-"

"Let's just leave it at that, okay?" Jeff didn't want this to turn into a fight. He was too tired to get into whatever objections Matt could come up with next. "Please?"

Matt stared at Jeff for the longest time before finally sighing and nodding reluctantly. "Fine," he agreed. He grabbed Chris's hand and began to walk upstairs, but Jeff saw the look he gave James. It made him sigh and shake his head in exasperation. Matt was staying quiet for now, but he wasn't done yet. He wasn't done by a long shot.


	23. Chapter 23

"I think we should leave."

Matt stared at Chris in shock. "What the hell do you mean we should leave? We can't leave! We just got here."

Chris rolled his eyes. He loved Matt to death, but there were times where it was tempting to grab him by the throat and give him a good shake. "Honey please, we came to see if Jeff was fine and he's fine! Sure he's in a bit of an unorthodox relationship-"

"Unorthodox is putting it lightly," Matt said with a shake of his head. "This isn't going to end well. I feel it in my bones."

"You don't know-"

"Come on, tell me you don't have a funny feeling about this James guy."

Chris sighed in exasperation. "Look, I'll admit that there's something freaky about James . But he's not even half as freaky as that younger kid of his! He's an oversized child and I would be more worried about Jeff being with him because that would kind of make Jeff a pedophile."

Matt stopped and blinked at Chris's words. "Um….wow. I'm not even sure how to respond to that."

"Good," Chris said with a grin. He patted Matt on the shoulder and kissed his cheek. "That was the point. I had to get you to shut up for a minute and actually listen to me." He grabbed Matt's face and forced eye contact. "I'm going to say this slowly so you get the message: Jeff is a grown man. I know you have it in your head that he is a helpless little child, but he is a grown man. He is allowed to make his own choices for his own life, even if you don't like them. Now it's one thing to worry about him; that's normal. But the levels you take it to are completely weird and unnecessary and tell me you need serious therapy."

Matt tried to deny what Chris was saying but he knew he couldn't. There was no fooling the Canadian. "I just don't want him to get hurt," he finally said with a sigh.

"I know but you're his brother and not his mother and that's just not because you would make one hideous looking woman."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah? You would be an uglier woman than me."

"No way. I would rock my tits and vag better than-"

"Ugh, can you stop right there? I don't even want to hear anymore."

"I'll stop if you loosen up and agree to leave with me."

Matt chewed on his lower lip and for a moment, Chris really thought he was going to refuse. But then he finally nodded, which made Chris sigh in relief. "Fine. But I'm talking to Jeff before we go and if there's even a hint of trouble, I'm coming back here with a chainsaw. Nobody fucks with my little brother."

Chris was tempted to say something about Jeff getting royally fucked by two large men with presumably large dicks but he decided to keep that comment to himself. He didn't think Matt would appreciate it at this time. "That's my country boy," he said instead. He kissed Matt on the lips and grinned. "I'm very proud of you."

"Yeah yeah…you better be planning to distract me with lots and lots of sex."

Chris grinned. "I think I can manage that."

…

"Holy fuck it is too hot here. I really really hate this weather. I really do."

Jeff gave Glenn an amused look. They were out in the backyard watching Cooper and Connor wrestle around while Mark and James threw things at them and Glenn had not stopped complaining since they stepped outside. "You could go back inside you know," he reminded him. "Nobody is forcing you to stay out here."

"Yeah but I don't have anyone to talk to in there," Glenn pointed out. "Chris is trying to calm your egghead brother down and there's nothing good on TV." He scratched the top of his bald head, stopping to adjust the sunglasses that were on his face. "I've never understood why people choose to live in the desert. It's madness I tell you. Total fucking madness."

Jeff couldn't totally disagree with him. It was barely noon now and it was already over ninety degrees. "At least it's a dry heat," he said helpfully.

"A bonfire is a dry heat. That doesn't mean we should stick our asses in one of those."

Jeff threw his head back and laughed at that. He couldn't help it. The way Glenn had said that was too damn funny.

"Ow ow ow!" Connor cried out as Cooper put him in a full nelson. "Daddy's he's cheating! Cooper is cheating!"

"Kick him in the nuts then!" Mark encouraged. He polished off his third beer and threw it at the fighting siblings. "Don't take that cheating boy!"

"Don't you-" Cooper was cut off in mid-sentence by Connor going through with what Mark told him to do.

"I win I win!" Connor declared as Cooper crumpled to the ground in pain. He jumped up and down and gave James an excited look. "I won Daddy! I won I won!"

"You fucking cheater!" Cooper groaned. He was starting to get up to his feet while still clutching his groin. "I'm going to fucking kill you you brat!"

Connor stuck his tongue out before shrieking and running away. Cooper chased after him and Mark and James laughed before joining Glenn and Jeff over by the porch. "You two lazy bums need to get off your asses," James declared as he jumped on Mark's back. "You can't just keep sitting there."

"Lawson get your fat ass off of me," Mark grunted. "I don't want to carry you around."

"Bite me Mar-hey!" James yelped and got off of Mark as he was bit. "Dick face!"

"I thought you liked getting bit Lawson," Mark said with a smirk.

"I like sexy biting. That was a mean bite." James held out his arm to Jeff. "Kiss it and make it better."

"Okies."

Glenn rolled his eyes as Jeff did what James wanted. "Way to be a baby Lawson."

"Shush Crispy," Jeff scolded. "Jeffy makes all boo-boos better."

Glenn's jaw dropped as Mark and James roared with laughter. "Did you just call me Crispy?"

"Yeah," Jeff confirmed. He got up and hid behind Mark and James just in case Glenn decided to come after him. "What ya gonna do about it?"

Glenn made a face but then brightened as Matt came outside. "Matt, Jeff's being mean!"

James's jaw dropped. "You little shit! You're tattling like a little bitch?"

Mark shook his head. "I'm ashamed to call you my brother," he declared. "As of right now, I'm disowning you. You are officially an orphan."

Matt looked back and forth between the larger men before shaking his head and looking at Jeff. "Can we talk real quick?"

Jeff eyed his older brother warily. "This isn't going to be a lecture, is it?"

"I don't plan on it to be," Matt replied. He backed up a little bit when Mark growled at him. "I mean it! I'm not gonna do anything bad!"

James shook his head and put his hand on Mark's shoulder. "Down boy. No need to act like a giant dog."

Mark grumbled something under his breath and it was probably for the best that nobody but James understood what he was saying. Jeff made sure to kiss both James and Mark on the cheek before following Matt back into the house so they could talk more privately.

"Look…I'm not going to pretend that I'm totally happy about all of this," Matt said, which made Jeff start to object right off the bat. Matt stopped him though by putting his hand over his mouth. "Just let me finish, okay?"

Jeff pouted and reluctantly nodded.

"Thanks." Matt took his hand off of Jeff's mouth and kept going. "Like I said, I'm not going to pretend to be totally happy about this. James gives me the willies and I still think you're going to get hurt by this. But…I'm doing my best to realize that I need to stop interfering so much in your life. You're a grown man and I need to accept the fact that you're going to do stuff that I don't like."

Jeff smirked and shook his head. "Chris told you to say all of this, didn't he?"

"Well…he encouraged me to do it. Look I know he's right, okay? I'm not a total idiot. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Jeff shook his head. "Matty you have to quit worrying. This is your problem dude. You get all worried and overprotective and at this rate you're going to have gray hair by your next birthday and you'll probably have a heart attack by the age of forty."

Matt twitched at Jeff's words. "I will not!"

"How do you know? Can you predict the future?"

"Well I see a slap coming your way if you don't shut up…"

Jeff chuckled and patted Matt on the shoulder. "I'm speaking the truth like I see it Matty. I'm like George Washington; I cannot tell a lie."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He gave Jeff a hug and then gave him a stern look. "If you need me for anything-"

"Call you, scream rape, have you come back and try to murder my boyfriends with a chainsaw and then get beat up by the both of them?"

"…Just that first part, okay?"

Jeff nodded. "Whatever you say, Senor Poopypants."

Matt twitched again. "Don't call me that."

"Give me some Skittles and I'll think about it."

"That's extortion."

"Do you want me to stop or not?"

Matt groaned and reached into his pocket so he could hand over a package of Skittles he always had on hand. "Happy now?"

"Extremely," Jeff confirmed. He grabbed the candy and ripped it open so he could pour half of it into his mouth. "Thank you Matty."

Matt shook his head and sighed. "Anything for you Baby Brother. Anything for you."


	24. Chapter 24

_Mark arrived at the hospital about a half hour after he got back into town. He had told James he was going to come straight to the hospital even though he was pretty much running on empty but he had stopped at the store to grab some beer and a deli made sandwich because he was not going to endure the shit they served in the hospital cafeteria. Annabelle had gone into labor with Connor while he had been working shows in Tennessee and even though he didn't really much care for her at all, he was actually mildly interested in seeing how this kid turned out. Being that he was the product of incest between two twins, there was a very good chance he was going to come out with like two heads or some other fun deformity. Bearer had been blowing all kinds of gaskets about this child for months, claiming it was going to come out a devil and it was going to kill them all. According to James, the son of a bitch had actually tried to come into the delivery room with his Bible. Luckily Glen had been there to stop him, or he would have gotten murdered right then and there. James did not fuck around while Annabelle was busy getting birth. Mark had learned that when Cooper was being born and he dared to make one teeny weeny sarcastic comment. His head had been nearly taken and a new asshole had been torn into him. It had not been a fun experience, to say the least._

_When Mark arrived at the hospital he had one of the nurses direct him to where he needed to go. He almost knocked before going in, but then he remembered who he was and just barged in, breaking up the family moment that was taking place between James, Annabelle, Cooper and Connor, who was sleeping in his mother's arms._

"_Marky!" James said happily. He eagerly waved the other man over. "Come here! Look look look! He's not deformed at all! I can make Fatty eat his words now!"_

_Shaking his head at the insult James had delivered to the not present Bearer, Mark walked over to bed to take a look at the newborn infant. There wasn't a thing wrong with him (physically at least) and Mark was happy for James's sake but also kind of disappointed. He had figured that if the kid had come out fucked up, they could at least make a small fortune by putting him in a freak show._

"_When can I hold him?" Cooper asked, his mess of bright red hair falling into his eyes because James and Annabelle thought he looked adorable with long hair. "I want to hold him again Mommy."_

"_I know you do sweetie," Annabelle said gently. "But let's let him sleep for a little while, okay?"_

"_Okay Mommy."_

_James looked up at Mark while grabbing his hand and squeezing it tightly. "Connor was being kind of fussy earlier."_

"_He's inherited your habits already," Mark replied dryly._

_James rolled his eyes and let go of Mark's hand so he could slap his chest. "Fuck your nose with a rubber hose Calaway!"_

_Mark blinked and stared at James like he had just sprouted a second head. "What the fuck Lawson?" he finally said. "Why would I fuck my nose with-"_

"_Because I said so," James replied. "And what I say is law because the law is in my name son!"_

_Annabelle and Cooper giggled and Mark just rolled his eyes. "Cute Lawson. That's just so fucking cute."_

Mark woke up at that point, actually shaking his head as the memory lingered on. "Fucking Lawson…" He rubbed his tired eyes and smiled softly at Jeff and James, who were still sleeping in the bed with him. Jeff had his forehead resting on Mark's chest, his fingers playing with Mark's hair as he slept. James had his arm around Jeff's waist, hugging him like he was a teddy bear or something. It was so cute that Mark actually kind of wanted to take a picture of the scene. He didn't know where the camera was though and didn't know how to work the one on his phone so he just settled for watching them for a good half hour and then got up so he could take a shower.

As the almost too hot to stand water poured down on him, his thoughts returned to the newest memory that had surfaced out of the fog that still clouded his brain. It was frustrating that nothing was coming back in any kind of chronological order but he figured that the weird order was better than not getting any of his memories back at all.

Of course there was still a few issues that he was trying to figure out, the main one being trying to figure out who he really was at this point. When he had first lost his memory, he had reverted back to being sixteen because that was all he remembered. But now things were coming back and he felt like he was straddling two different identities and he didn't know which one was the right one. He knew he wasn't the person he used to be when he had been a teenager but he wasn't sure if he could really be whoever it was he had been before the accident. It just all didn't seem to fit. Then again, it was possible that he was returning to being that person and his overactive mind was just thinking about it way too much. That was always a possibility.

Mark stayed in the shower until the water began to turn cold and then he got out, drying himself off and then going back into the bedroom so he could put on a fresh set of clothes. Jeff and James were still asleep but Mark didn't intend to let them stay that way for long. He took his wet towel and began smacking them until they opened their eyes. "Rise and shine bitches!"

"Owie!" Jeff whimpered as he opened his eyes to glare at Mark. "No fair! You're mean!"

"Yeah Marky Mark," James agreed. He yawned and pulled Jeff even closer to him. "You're a big mean poopy head!"

Mark rolled his eyes and smacked James with the towel again. "Don't talk like Connor. That's fucking annoying." He got back into bed and sat down on both of them. "Now get up. I want something to eat."

"But can't we sleep a little longer?" Jeff asked. He pouted his lips and gave Mark a pleading look. "Pretty please with-"

"If I let you sleep any longer you two won't get up all day!" Mark pointed out. He leaned forward and kissed Jeff's neck. "Now come on. Let's go. I want to force Glen to make us omelets."

James grinned and licked his lips. "And pancakes?"

"And pancakes."

"And bacon?"

"Yeah sure."

"And a butfor?"

Mark frowned. "What's a butfor?"

"For pooping silly."

Jeff snorted and laughed loudly while Mark smacked James for leading him into that. "You're an idiot Lawson," he declared. "Now get up before I fucking kick your ass."

"Bah humbug asshole," James replied. He rubbed his eyes and let out a huge yawn as he pushed Mark off of him. "So do we have anything planned for today?"

Mark shrugged. "Not really. Glen has to go to the gym and train and shit because he's got to leave tomorrow for some shows." He looked at Jeff and prodded him gently to keep him from falling back asleep. "What about you? Do you have to go any time soon?"

Jeff shook his head. "I talked to Vince the other day. I told him that my back and neck have been bothering me so he agreed I could take a bit of a hiatus. I should be good to stay here until it's Royal Rumble time."

"Awesome sauce," James said gleefully. He rolled out of bed and shamelessly stretched his naked body. "That means we can do whatever want to you every day, several times a day until then."

Jeff's whole body flushed and Mark had to smirk and kiss him. As nuts as James was, Mark had to appreciate that thought very much. They were going to have all kinds of fun with sweet innocent Jeff and he was going to enjoy every second of it.

…

"SWINGS!" Connor screeched at the top of his lungs as he ran towards the playground equipment. After breakfast had ended and Glen had left for the gym Connor had thrown a tantrum until it was agreed that they could all go to the park. Mark was exasperated that James always gave into Connor's demand; the boy needed to learn what the word "no" meant. James wouldn't listen to him though. He hated seeing his kids upset and Connor knew exactly how to turn on the water works until he got his way.

"Be careful you idiot!" Cooper yelled as he trailed behind Connor. "You're going to hurt yourself!"

"Nuh uh!" Connor denied. "I won't I won't I-owie!" He had tripped over his own shoelaces and just about fell face first to the ground. "Coopy I have a boo boo!"

Jeff shook his head as Cooper groaned and helped his younger brother up to his feet. "He's um…wow."

"Yeah," Mark agreed. He took Jeff's hand and gave it a kiss. "I second that wow."

"Would you two quit "wowing" my son?" James asked as he bounced the basketball he had brought with him. "I've got a proposition I would like to run by you."

Mark looked back at James with raised eyebrows. "Oh really? And what kind of proposition would that be?"

James smirked and nodded towards the basketball courts that were about ten feet away. "I want to play a game of one on one with you Marky," he announced. "Winner gets Jeff's ass tonight, the loser gets his mouth."

Jeff looked offended by that, but it wasn't because he was being offered up as a prize without permission. "Why is my mouth on the loser? My mouth is not worth of a loser! My mouth is fucking amazing you dick!"

Mark chuckled and kissed the top of Jeff's head. "We know. He didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah," James chimed in. "Your ass is just the ass of all asses and I don't feel like sharing it with Marky tonight."

Mark snorted and shook his head. James was kidding himself if he thought he was going to win a game of basketball against him. He not only knew how to play much better than James ever would but he knew that James was going to end up getting himself disqualified before it was all said and done. "You're on Lawson. Just don't cry like a bitch when you lose."

Jeff rolled his eyes as he followed Mark and James to the basketball court. "Boys," he muttered in exasperation. He sat down on the bleachers and shook his head. "Can't live with them, can't kill them without making an annoying mess to clean up."

"Ready Marky?" James asked as he and Mark faced off in the center of the court.

Mark nodded and let James dribble the ball a couple of times before swatting it out of his hands and taking control of the game right from the start. James tried to get the ball back but Mark quickly scored a basket, laughing smugly when James whined and stomped his foot. "What's the matter Jamesey? You not having fun?"

"Fuck you," James pouted. "You cheated."

"No I didn't. You just suck."

James growled and the game began in earnest. Mark totally dominated the entire thing, just like he knew he would. James tried to hide his frustration but finally his temper got the best of him. Just when Mark was about to steal the ball away from him again, he kneed him in the balls and finally made his first basket.

"James!" Jeff yelled in exasperation. "That was cheating!"

"It was not!" James claimed innocently. "It was perfectly legal!"

Jeff was not going to be swayed for an instant. "You're disqualified!" he declared. "Mark wins!"

James rolled his eyes and threw the ball down in disgust. "Fucking game sucks anyway."

Jeff shook his head and rushed over to Mark to check on him. "Are you okay?"

Mark panted for breath as he tried to deal with the excruciating pain that he was in. "I'm going to fucking KILL you Lawson," he growled. He carefully straightened himself back up and glared at his longtime lover. "You hear me? I'm going to fucking KILL you!"

James grinned. "You gotta catch me first!"

Mark scowled as James took off running. "Get back here you asshole!" He sucked up the pain and chased after the retreating man. He didn't care if his knees weren't in the best shape and he wasn't as fast as he used to be. He was going to catch James and he was going to hurt him. That was a fucking guarantee.


	25. Chapter 25

Jeff sighed as he chewed on his piece of licorice. Mark had eventually caught up to James back at the park and a huge wrestling match ensued with Cooper eventually having to whack them both with a branch to make them knock it off. That had stopped them for awhile, but as soon as they got home James whacked Mark on the back of the head and that had started it all over again. Jeff had watched them go at it for a little while, but then it just got so unbelievably immature that he had to walk away and plop himself down on the couch so he could eat candy and watch TV.

"You would think they were five," Glenn muttered as he joined Jeff. He looked very disgruntled by the way Mark and James were acting and Jeff smiled sympathetically and put his hand on Glenn's leg.

"They're just having fun."

Glenn snorted at that. "Oh yeah, they're having buckets of fun. Those two just get all kinds of shits and giggles out of acting like kids." He rubbed the top of his bald head and sighed. "At least they're fucking not bothering me like they usually do. Torment the Crispy Critter is usually their favorite past time."

"Well now that I'm here, I don't think you'll have to worry about that," Jeff said with a small smile.

Glenn chuckled. "Yeah. Now they'll be focusing on making sure you'll never be able to walk right ever again." He laughed even more when Jeff's whole face turned beet red. "Do you even realize what you've signed yourself up for?"

Jeff opened his mouth to answer but then he closed it again as Connor ran into the room and plopped down on to Glenn's lap. "Coopy's being mean!" he complained.

Glenn just rolled his eyes at that statement. "Well what's he doing now?"

"He's not letting me light boom booms in his room!" Connor folded his arms over his chest and stuck out his lower lip. His long hair was falling all over his face but he didn't even seem to care. He was too busy pouting because he wasn't getting his way.

"Well who in their right mind would _let_ you light boom booms in their room?" Glenn asked incredulously. Jeff was thinking the exact same question but hadn't dared to utter it. When it came to Connor and his unreasonable demands, questioning them was usually pointless.

"Nice people," Connor replied. He rested his head on Glenn's shoulder and smiled a nice, sweet, evil smile. "Uncle Crispy, will you let me light boom booms in your room?"

"No."

"Where do babies come from?"

"Where do you think they come from?"

"The baby fairy."

"Good. Keep thinking that."

Jeff leaned over so he could whisper into Glenn's ear. "Does he really think they come from a baby fairy?"

"Who knows?" Glenn replied. "I know James and Cooper have told him where they really come from but-"

"I can hear you," Connor informed them. "I have ninja hearing you know."

"Riiight." Jeff decided not to argue with that and get up and go into the kitchen to get something to drink. When he got in there, he found James and Mark sitting at the table, nursing the injuries they had given each other. "What the hell? Didn't I tell you two to be careful?"

"We didn't listen," James said sheepishly.

"He's a cheater," Mark stated. He was glaring a whole boatload of daggers at James. "He pulled my hair."

"Well I have to when I still have the chance," James said defensively. "I mean it's starting to thin out a bit-OW!" Mark had just elbowed him in the ribs for that comment.

Jeff rolled his eyes at them and walked over to the fridge so he could grab three beers. "You guys are just…wow. That's all I have to say." He handed them each a beer before opening his own. He started to put it up to his mouth so he could take a drink of it but a loud explosion from upstairs caused him to jump and nearly drop the can completely. "What the-"

"CONNOR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Cooper screamed at the top of his lungs.

Connor cackled loudly as he ran out of the living room and then went out the back door. "You'll never catch me Coopy!"

Just seconds later, Cooper came barreling down the stairs and went out the back door so he could throttle Connor. "Boys!" James yelled. He got up to his feet and chased after them so he could prevent a brawl.

"Okay then…" Jeff blinked and looked at the open back door before looking at Mark. "This family is just way too interesting."

Mark snored and nodded his head. "Tell me about it." He grabbed Jeff's wrist and pulled him on to his lap. "I grew up with Lawson. There's nothing anyone in this family can do that will shock me anymore."

Jeff nodded and gave Mark a kiss. "How's your head feeling?"

"Okay I guess," Mark replied. "I've still got entire chunks of my life missing from my memory but I'm dealing. What else can I do?"

"We could see a hypnotist and see if that helps your memory at all," Jeff suggested.

Mark just kind of shook his head. "I don't even really think that shit works."

"It could though," Jeff said earnestly. "It really could."

"Don't I have to like believe it will before it actually does?"

"Well just start believing in it and we won't have that problem."

Mark chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Right…whatever you say." He reached up and gently ran his fingers through Jeff's hair. "Can I ask you something?"

Jeff nodded and rested his arms on top of Mark's shoulders. "Yeah go ahead."

"If you were in love with me and I was in love with you, why didn't we ever do anything about it before now?"

That question threw Jeff for a big old loop. He just stared at Mark and blinked for the longest time, unsure of how to answer it. "Um…well I honestly can't speak for you," he finally said. "But I know I was afraid you didn't feel the same way. I mean, you were always there and stuff but you were just like this thing I couldn't ever reach, no matter how hard I try. You were the protective father to us all but you kind of kept your distance. I mean none of us knew you even had a boyfriend named James besides from Glenn."

"You didn't?" Mark said with a frown.

Jeff shook his head. "No. I mean I guess it shouldn't have surprised me really…how could someone like you not be taken?" He saw the look on Mark's face and quickly shook his head. "It doesn't matter," he said quietly. "Okay? We're together now and that's all that matters." He kissed Mark gently and then rested his forehead against Mark's temple. "Right?"

Mark nodded slowly, a small smile appearing on his lips as he wrapped his arms around Jeff tighter. "Damn right," he agreed.

…

Later that night, Mark and James went out to rent some movies for everyone, which was code for them also going hunting while they were out. They kept that fact from Jeff though because they figured what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. "I really have missed this," James said as he bounced around in his seat happily. "If you ever get all your memory back, tell that little conscious you developed on me to stay away. I'll never ever miss it."

Mark just kind of rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I might have developed it for a reason though Lawson. Have you ever considered that?"

"You developed it just because you were being difficult," James said with a firm nod.

Mark smirked and raised his eyebrows. "Oh yeah? Is that what you think?"

"Yes. You were a difficult little butthead who never wanted to have any fun."

Mark rolled his eyes again. That response out of James didn't really surprise him and was honestly not worth arguing about. Not when he had other things on his mind. "So why exactly did I not tell Jeff or the others about you?"

James raised his eyebrows at that question. "Why are you asking me?"

"Come on Lawson, you know me better than anyone."

"True…" James leaned back in his seat and thought about it for a few minutes. "You've always kind of kept me separate from your wrestling life, you know? I mean I became friends with the Harts and some other people but when you stopped drinking and quit being such a big dickface, you started actually giving a damn about the younger people in the locker room. I guess you just kind of neglected to really mention me and shit because of what I am. Besides, Vinnie Mac banned me from shows and stuff and sneaking in just to defy him got boring after awhile so it wasn't like I was around all those people you know?" He shook his head at Mark. "Why does it even matter any more? That's the past and this is the now. Live in the now Marky. That's what's important." He glanced over out the window and grinned. "Ooh it's a whore! Let's kill her!"

Mark chuckled softly. "Nice Lawson. Really nice."

"What?" James said innocently. "What did I say?"

"Nothing," Mark said with a shake of his head. "Let's just go kill the whore."


	26. Chapter 26

_Three months later_

"People!" Mark yelled at the top of his lungs, very irritated that he had been ignored to this point. "You better get your asses down here or I'm going to leave without you!" They were supposed to be going out for dinner as a kind of farewell to Jeff because he had to go back on the road the next day and wasn't going to be around as much but nobody was getting their asses in gear. They were taking their sweet fucking time and it was driving him insane.

"Hold your horses Marky!" James yelled. "These things take time you know!"

"Time?" Mark said incredulously. "Why does it take time? Just get over here so we can go already!"

Glenn shook his head as he joined Mark by the door. "I don't know what you expect to get from trying to hurry them. You know Lawson only goes at the pace he wants to."

Mark did know that but he only chose to acknowledge his brother with a low grunt. James was never good at going fast when Mark wanted him to. He always felt like it was a very deliberate move on James's part because James did like to drive him nuts just for the hell of it. And of course there was Jeff, who had the tendency to take even longer than James did. That wasn't really on purpose on his part though. Jeff liked to look good when he went out and he got kind of obsessive over making sure he looked just right. Mark and James had tried to tell him over and over again that he could look good dressed in a burlap sack but he didn't really listen to them. The boy was beyond stubborn when he wanted to be.

"Why do we have to eat tacos?" Connor whined as he followed Cooper down the stairs. "I want pizza Coopy!"

"Well nobody else cares," Cooper snapped irritably. The two of them had been fighting all day and it was really driving Mark up the wall. Once those two got started it was almost impossible to get them to stop. "Jeff wants tacos and its his last night here for awhile so he's getting what he wants."

"But why do I have to go along with it?" Connor asked, stomping his foot and glaring at Cooper angrily. "I'm not fucking him! I don't gotta give him what he wants."

"Connor just knock it off," Mark snapped. "You like tacos just as much as the rest of us so quit complaining just to complain."

"I'm not doing that!" Connor claimed. "I want pizza! Pizza is my favorite and I want it and I want it now!"

"Well you're not getting it," Cooper growled. "So shut the fuck up already."

Connor stuck out his lower lip and clenched his fists tightly. "Mean!" he yelled angrily. He threw himself down on the staircase and began throwing a fit. "Mean! Mean mean mean mean me-"

"Hey!" James said with a shake of his head. He was finally coming down the stairs and he was giving Connor a disapproving look. "None of that now, alright? That's not necessary." He bent down and grabbed Connor, pulling him up to his feet and keeping his strong arms around him so he couldn't flop back down and throw his fit.

"But Daddy-"

"Ssshh. If you're good tonight I'll take you to go get pizza for lunch tomorrow, alright?"

Connor let out a dramatic sigh and reluctantly nodded his head. "Fine," he said. "You better. Meanie."

Mark shook his head and eyed James, who had gone back to one of his old school looks for the evening. He had on a black tank top, ripped up jeans, a leather jacket and his hair was all messed up and spike-y. "So what's with the blast from the past Lawson?" he asked out of pure curiosity. "We're doing the time warp or something?"

James grinned at that. "Yeah. Jeff found an old picture of me and said this look was hot. And you know me-"

"I do," Mark confirmed. "You're a complete and total attention whore."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." James let go of Connor and jumped the rest of the way down the stairs so he could put Glenn in a headlock and give him a noogie. "How's my favorite Crispy Critter?"

"Get off me," Glenn growled. "NOW!"

"Oooh, someone's cranky," James chuckled. He let go of Glenn and blew him a kiss before glancing back towards the stairs. "Jeff come on! We're ready to go!"

"Hold on!" Jeff yelled back. "I'll be down in a minute!"

"You said that a half hour ago!" Mark reminded him. "Now get your ass in gear before I come up there and drag you out!"

There was a few minutes of silence on Jeff's part and Mark really thought he was going to have to go up there and drag him downstairs with the rest of them. Finally though, just as he took a step towards the stairs, Jeff come running down. "I'm ready!" he announced. "Let's eat!"

Mark just stared at Jeff, who had on nothing but a flimsy fishnet shirt and pants so tight and low cut he was obviously not wearing underwear underneath them. His whole aura screamed "fuck me hard" and Mark was tempted as hell to throw him over his shoulder and take him upstairs to do just that.

"That's what you're wearing just to go eat tacos?" Cooper asked incredulously. He was opening checking Jeff out which made Mark growl lowly.

"Yeah," Jeff replied coyly. He knew exactly what he was doing but he was playing innocent just because he could. "Why? Do I not look good?"

"You look amazing," James confirmed. He snaked his arm around Jeff's waist and gave him a big kiss. "Absolutely amazing." He gave Mark a look and the older man knew instantly that James had totally known about Jeff's outfit from the beginning. They were conspiring together to get him all riled up and it was working beautifully. "Don't you agree Marky?"

Mark nodded and jerked his head towards the door. "You all dinner now." He couldn't even form a coherent sentence because he was still struggling with the not fucking Jeff into oblivion plan. "I'm starving."

"I bet," James said with a snicker.

"What was that Lawson?"

"Nothing. I said nothing."

"That's what I thought."

…

About a half hour later Mark found himself watching Jeff and James have a taco eating contest while Glenn was stuck in the next booth over, caught between whatever Cooper and Connor were fighting about now. Mark himself was done eating and knew that the people in charge of the place wanted them all to get out because they were causing a ruckus. But since he didn't feel like getting up yet, the people around them were going to put up with the chaos for awhile longer.

"You're going to make yourself sick," he warned Jeff as Jeff kept struggling on even though he was beyond full. Mark knew from experience that it was pretty much impossible to out-eat a Lawson. Their stomachs were endless black holes and they could win pretty much win any food challenge laid down before them.

"Am not," Jeff shot back. He tried to take another bite but then almost got sick and he finally admitted defeat. "Oh God…"

"I win!" James said triumphantly. He reached over and patted Jeff on the shoulder. "You'll be okay Jeffro. Just give it awhile."

Jeff only groaned in response and Mark got up and went over to his side of the bench so he could wrap his arm around him and shake his head. "I told you not to do it," he said with a sigh.

"I know," Jeff said miserably. "Marky I don't feel good."

"Ssssh, I know. Just let it pass. You'll feel better soon enough." Mark had no idea if that was going to be the case or not but it seemed to make Jeff feel a little bit better so he stuck with that story.

"You smell nice," Jeff said, cuddling up to Mark and making James chuckled as he continued to stuff his face like the pig that he was. "I don't wanna go together. Make me not go Marky."

"Believe me, I want to," Mark replied, stroking Jeff's hair with his fingers. "But you gotta do it, remember? Your contract don't run out until the summer and you just got to tough it out until then, remember?" Jeff had initially been kind of looking forward to wrestling again until he realized that Mark was not coming back with him. Because of the seriousness of Mark's head injury, it was questionable if he was even going to wrestle again at all. And while part of Mark felt kind of sad about that, he wasn't going to do something stupid like come back when he could just end up making things worse. He didn't have all his memories back now, so the last place he needed to be was a wrestling ring. If he took one blow to the head, he could lose EVERY memory he had and he could lose it permanently, which was the last thing he wanted.

"I know," Jeff said with a sigh. "I'm just gonna miss you guys." They had promised to travel with him some of the time although they really couldn't be there the entire time. James wasn't even allowed near anything WWE related because Vince banned him from it ages ago (not like that could really stop him) and Mark really wasn't up for huge amounts of traveling yet.

"You'll have Glenn-" Mark started to say when James cut him off.

"Crispy's company isn't worth shit Marky." James reached over and patted Jeff's arm. "But you can distract yourself by annoying the shit out of him. Believe me, that's always fun."

Jeff giggled while Mark rolled his eyes. "You're encouraging bad habits. I hope you know that."

"Nonsense. I'm encouraging good ones." To prove his point, he grabbed a salt shaker and tossed it at Glenn, laughing loudly as it bounced off his head. "See?"

Mark just shook his head. He wasn't even going to argue with him about that. It just wasn't worth it.

…

"So what are we going to do?" Jeff asked as he bounced into the bedroom with James and Mark right behind him. "Do you wanna watch a movie or something? Because I've been waiting to watch Law Abiding Citizen for forever now but every time I try I always get distracted." He started to head for the DVD play when Mark grabbed him by the waist and pulled him into a kiss. "Oh not again," he grumbled before eagerly kissing Mark back, grinding himself shamelessly up against the bigger man.

James chuckled and closed and locked the door behind. "Sorry Jeffey," he said, not sounding very sorry at all. "Looks like your movie is going to have to wait again." He watched Mark and Jeff make-out for a couple of minutes before roughly grabbing Jeff and capturing him with a kiss of his own. Mark watched the both of them with lustful eyes, his hands moving on their own accord and ripping Jeff's shirt right off of him.

"Hey!" Jeff protested with a pout. "I liked that shirt!"

"I'll get you a new one," Mark promised. He ripped Jeff and James apart before kissing them both, barely even aware that more and more clothing was being lost between all three of them. He was too driven by lust, kissing Jeff with such force that his lips were starting to swell and bruise and biting James's neck so hard that he drew blood.

"God damn Marky!" James groaned as he grabbed the lube so he could start prepping Jeff. "What are you, a fucking vampire or something?"

"Or something," Mark replied. He licked up the blood on James's neck and then picked up Jeff, kissing him roughly as Jeff wrapped his arms and legs around him tightly. At that moment, absolutely nothing mattered except for the pleasure and the two men in the room with him. The past he couldn't remember, the yelling downstairs, the uncertainty of what the hell was going to happen in the future-none of that mattered. It was all irrelevant. What mattered was the here and the now and he liked that. It made everything that much simpler.

"Oh fuck," Jeff moaned as James slipped two fingers inside of him and began to stretch him as quickly as he could. "Mmm…please…"

"Please what?" Mark asked, even though he already knew what it was that Jeff wanted.

"Fuck me," Jeff pleased, arching his back as James added another finger into the mix. "Please…both of you…need you so fucking bad…"

"Now how do we refuse that kind of begging?" James asked with a smirk.

They didn't. It was as simple as that. Mark motioned for James to hurry up and James did, removing his fingers so he could apply a generous amount of lube to his cock and then just as much to Mark's. Mark involuntarily thrusted into James's hand, growling lowly and slamming into Jeff's tight heat as soon as he got a chance. He almost lost it at the sound of Jeff's moan, but he kept a hold of himself as best as he could as James slipped in right alongside him.

"Oh fuck!" Jeff yelled, his eyes clenched shut in pain. It still hurt even though they had done this a few times now. It was impossible to not have some pain to go with it. Mark and James were well hung in that department so it was going to tear him apart no matter what.

"Holy Jesus…" Neither Mark nor James moved for awhile, letting Jeff adjust to them while struggling just not to cum from how tight he was. When Jeff began rocking his hips needily, they began to move at the same time, both of them barely able to do so because Jeff was so tight. "Fuck," Mark groaned, kissing Jeff while James bit and sucked on his neck. "Jeff…"

Jeff merely moaned and writhed between them, already so close to the edge that it seemed like he was in pain. James grabbed on to Jeff's cock and stroked it, bringing him to climax so fast that he didn't know what hit him. As his orgasm ripped through him, his walls tightened around them and they lost all their control, cumming with loud groans and shouts. Their seed filled Jeff to the brim, some of it spilling out as they pulled out and collapsed down to the bed. Jeff had almost passed out and Mark simply held his limp body while James grabbed his cigarettes for a much needed smoke. "You want one?" he offered.

Mark shook his head and continued to hold Jeff. "Nah, I'm good."

James nodded and lit up, taking a deep inhale before exhaling and grabbing an ash tray so it was closer to him. "You know, Glenn was talking about you going to see a hypnotist. So you can get the rest of your memories and shit back."

Mark thought about that offer, part of him tempted to do it just out of curiosity. But then he shook his head, deciding that it really wasn't worth it. He was happy where he was now. If he got the rest of his memories back then great. And if he didn't then fine. He was more interested in the life he, James and Jeff were building for themselves and was at peace with whoever the fuck he was now. "Nah," he said, leaning over Jeff so he could give James a kiss. "I'm good."


End file.
